


Trip To Your Heart

by stylescoalition



Series: Back To You [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, also aj really gets around, featuring aj as Uncle Allen the gay sex expert, seth and roman are dumb but they can be dumb together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 76,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: When Seth sees Roman like this, he wonders why it look them so long to get to this point – actually, now that Seth thinks about it, it took them this long because he himself was so adamant about the whole matter. He never thought being with another guy like this was something he'd be into.It's complicated how he and Roman got to this point but what matters now is that it finally happened. And it feels good.





	1. Spread Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> After tying up AJ and Shane's love story and how they came to be, I wanted to start on the love story of Seth and Roman and how they came to be as well :') Features Seth being somewhat obnoxious but with a good heart and Roman being that smooth best friend who finds Seth obnoxiousness quite endearing.

**May 19th, 2013**

 

Seth looks up at Roman from his current position, nestled up naked against Roman's equally naked body with an arm wrapped around his chest while Roman's arm was wrapped around Seth's waist to keep him close. He smiles as he takes in Roman's peaceful appearance, how his mouth parts open ever so. He feels the slow rise and fall of Roman's chest and every so often, he'll feel Roman's arm tighten around him.

When he sees Roman like this, he wonders why it look them so long to finally have sex – actually, now that Seth thinks about it, it took them this long because he himself was so adamant about the whole matter. I mean, having another guy stick his cock inside your butt? Where you do your business? Hey, more power to the guys who are into all that stuff but personally, it's not Seth's thing. Well, he thought it wasn't his thing anyways until tonight. Okay, not until tonight but for the majority of his life, he's never seen himself with another guy. It was never a thought in his mind but Roman isn't a guy. He's a _man._ A very beautiful, buff man with a pretty amazing cock.

It's complicated how he and Roman got to this point. They began to get closer when the Shield was called up to the main roster but before then, it was just a bunch of looking at Roman and wondering "what if?" Before they were called up, they didn't hang around each other much either. Friendly, but not as friendly as they could've been... but it doesn't matter. What matters now is that it finally happened and good _lord_  did it feel good.

Seth leans up to kiss Roman's jaw, smiling a bit more when Roman gives a hint of a smile in his sleep before he looks over to their very newly acquired Unified Tag Team titles that they won tonight, which is great and all but compared to what he and Roman did just now? Their new titles kind of take a backseat. However, Seth can't help but think about how they got to this moment.

It feels like it was only yesterday that he and Roman literally bumped into each other in the backstage hallways of FCW. Talk about a way to make a first impression… but who knew they would end up becoming so important to each other?

* * *

**September 29th, 2010**

 

Seth’s excited to be apart of WWE. No, scratch that, he’s _completely fucking stoked_  to be apart of WWE! After paying his dues in the indy circuit, making a name for himself as Tyler Black, he was finally recognized for his talents and was offered quite a nice contract from WWE to begin wrestling in their developmental brand, FCW. Seth can't believe he was thinking of joining TNA instead... no offense to his boy, AJ, but when WWE hands you a contract, _you fucking take that shit._

It’s his very first day wrestling for FCW and he’s full of nerves (not that he'll admit that to anybody) but his excitement pretty much outweighs any negative things he was feeling. After changing into his trunks and setting his luggage aside, he walks out into the hallway to do some warmups before his match – it isn’t for another thirty minutes but nothing wrong with starting early! But on his way down the hall, he ends up bumping into another wrestler and you know what happens? He falls straight on his ass. Real nice. His first day and he already looks like an idiot. _And_  he's scheduled to lose his match tonight.

Seth's prepared to hear the other man laugh at him and make a comment about how the newbie should watch where he's going and maybe that's pessimistic but this is WWE after all. Seth's heard the backstage stories and how cut throat some of the people are in the business. He's prepared for all of it. But what he isn't prepared for is looking up into the eyes of the most beautiful fucking man he's ever seen in his life with such a deep, suave voice that would turn absolutely anybody.

Is this how Allen's big ass felt when he realized he was into men?

 

“Hey man, you okay? Kinda didn't see where I was going – think it's a pattern because I bumped into somebody my first day too.” Roman chuckles softly before offering his hand for Seth to take. “I'm Leakee. Well, my name's actually Roman Reigns but.” He shrugs, knowing that Seth knows what he means.

 _Roman Reigns._  A beautiful name for a beautiful man, with some equally beautiful brown eyes. Beautiful everything, really... Seth believes this is the most time he's ever used the word “beautiful” in his life.

“Yeah uh, I'm fine, hope it doesn't become a pattern for me too.” Seth jokes back before he takes Roman's (big) hand, a bit stunned at the powerful grip the bigger man has on his hand. Seth really shouldn't be thinking of how that grip might feel elsewhere on his body. “Oh yeah! I'm Seth, Seth Rollins. I'm the new guy... uh, how did you know it was my first day?” He asks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he looks up into Roman's eyes. Which is a terrible idea because he's convinced he can get lost in them... where was he again?

“Well, I've never seen you around here before so I kind of assumed. And also you just told me.” Roman smirks, crossing his arms as his eyes briefly study Seth's body and Seth can't help but feel a bit self conscious. He knows he's not the _biggest_  guy around (innuendo completely intentional) but who says you have to be big to succeed in WWE, right? Just look at... well you could... alright, maybe Seth can be the first to break that mold!

But the second thought that pops into Seth's mind is that maybe Roman is looking over his body because Roman _likes_  what he sees. Seth immediately discounts it though because Roman is, again, beautiful, and probably too good for anybody on this sinful planet known as Earth.

 

“Taking advantage of the new guy already? And I thought I could trust you.” Seth scoffs, deciding to look over Roman's body himself, and then his face, because Seth can't stop looking at him and it's quickly becoming a problem as you can see. Only this time when he checks Roman out, he notices he looks kind of...

“Hey are you like... Samoan? Are you part of that whole family?” He asks. “You remind me of... well, I dunno, pretty much the whole Samoan dynasty.” And if Seth is wrong, he's gonna look like an idiot. Way to go to stereotype! Thankfully though, Roman confirms his beliefs.

“I am, actually, I'm part of the whole Anoa'i family. My dad was part of the Wild Samoans and Rosey's my big bro. So I'm third generation – I guess, I don't think too much about it.” Roman shrugs. “Wanna make it on my own, you know? I don't want it to seem like I'm using their legacy to get by.”

So Roman is beautiful _and_  respectful. Can he get anymore perfect? For the first time since they met a few minutes ago, Seth's thinking about Roman in a non sexual way. Uh, not that it was sexual before... he was appreciating the aesthetics. That's all. All that aside, Seth admires the fact that Roman wants to make a name for himself his way and not ride the coattails of others. He seems like a pretty stand up dude.

 

“Yeah man, I totally get that.” Seth nods. “I think that's real cool. You're real cool.”

And Seth sounds real _stupid._

Roman seems a bit charmed by it though, as he chuckles and pats Seth's shoulder. “Thanks, you're uh, _real cool_  yourself.”

Oh no, Roman touched him. Seth knows he's not gonna forget about this for _days._ He wants to forever remember the way this god touched him so he probably won't take a shower either - scratch that, he definitely will. Seth's gonna be sweating like crazy after his match tonight. The match he's gonna lose. Makes sense because Seth is losing all sight of who he is just being around Roman.

 

“You got a match tonight? Must be why you're in those skimpy little trunks, right? Think I got some dollar bills around...”

Seth ends up laughing before shoving Roman's shoulder, but freaking out on the inside because _was Roman lowkey trying to flirt with him?_  No, probably not. He's just joking. Guys always love to make gay jokes... for some reason. Seth's a guy and he doesn't even understand why.

“You fucking wish, dude. But yeah, I have a match tonight. Come see me after though and we might be able to work a little deal out.” Woah, did that come out of his mouth? That was _smooth._ Allen would be so proud of him!

“Peace out, man. I'll see ya around, hopefully...?”

Roman smiles and nods, giving him the appropriate peace sign. “Yeah man, definitely. Good luck tonight.”

And then they part ways and Seth learns yet another thing about himself in regards to Roman tonight.

He hates seeing him leave but god does he love to watch him go.

* * *

 

Seth loses his match as scheduled but he thought he did a pretty good job, all things considering. After all, it was his first actual match on WWE programming! Seth's just excited to show off his skills to a new audience – even if he did lose, it's the baby steps, you know? Unfortunately, he doesn't see Roman after the match, or at all for the rest of the night. Perhaps Roman Reigns was a mirage, constructed by Seth to calm him down for his match. But that doesn't make sense because it did the opposite of calm him down... Seth's mind works in weird ways. Whether Roman's a mirage or not, Seth still has a lot of issues to work out now because of him.

Issues regarding his sexuality.

Because he's pretty sure he's gay. Or straight but like, totally gay for Roman. But who knows better about the problems of the gay community more than Uncle Allen?

 

Seth frantically calls Allen's number, tapping his fingers incessantly against his thigh as he waits for his best friend to pick up. Come on, what's taking him so long? Can't he take time out of his slutty schedule to talk to Seth?!? Soon though, Allen picks up and he can't even get the first word in before Seth tells him the first thing on his mind.

“Dude, I'm gay.”

Allen blinks a few times and narrows his eyes in understandable confusion, shaking his head. “What?”

“I'm gay. I met the most beautiful dude I've ever seen tonight and I'm gay.”

“Okay, hold up now.” Allen says, looking up at the ceiling. This is gonna be a long night. Hopefully whatever it is, it won't be too long because he has an important guest coming over - Fuck Buddy #93721.

“What happened? Who is this dude?”

“So his name's Roman Reigns. Well, he goes by Leakee, that's his ring name. Anyways, I bumped into him on my first day here which is embarrassing already but then I looked up and I saw how _beautiful_  he was, like, seriously. He was _fucking_  beautiful. It was like looking into a painting, a really muscular, husky painting with deep brown eyes and a deep voice and like, real nice black hair-”

“He sounds beautiful. You gonna suck his dick?”

Seth huffs and rolls his eyes. That's _always_  what Allen tells him. “Not all problems can be solved by sucking somebody's dick.”

“Not with that attitude.”

Easy for Allen to say, he actually _likes_  sucking dick. Thinks it's the easiest fucking thing in the world to do but not everybody can be so blessed like him in regards to gay sex. Seth doesn't wanna suck Roman's dick anyways, he's just incredibly mesmerized by his beauty and wants to do something about it. He's not sure what it is but there's a burning need to do _something._

 

“Are you gonna let me finish or not?”

Allen smirks and lies back in his bed. “You're right, I'm sorry. Go on, please continue. What else happened with the beautiful Roman Reigns?”

“Not much but... we talked and I think he was flirting with me a little? I'm not sure. But he said we'd see each other around except I didn't see him after the show and now I'm kinda upset about it and now I'm thinking he might not even be real because like, really, I don't think somebody _that_ beautiful can be real but... yeah, anyways, that's why I think I'm gay.”

And isn't that the cutest thing Allen's ever heard? He's happy for Seth - but Seth is sorely mistaken.

“That's nice, kid. Really, I'm glad you found a guy who makes you ramble on like this much of an idiot-”

“Hey!!”

“I'm kidding, geez, you're no fun. You know I love ya. But listen to me, you're not gay.”

“I'm not?” Seth asks, not sure if he should be happy for that or not. He _wants_  to be gay for Roman. He'd totally let Roman in him... well, probably his mouth. Not his dick though, just his fingers. One finger - a pinky. Again, definitely not his dick. Seth needs to get himself used to the idea of that first.

“No.” Allen tells him in a resounding tone. “You are not.”

“... but what if I thought about him grabbing my dick?” Seth should've mentioned that first but his mind is going crazy with all sorts of thoughts and it's hard to organize them right now.

Allen gives a heavy sigh, running a hand back through his hair. “And what exactly sparked this train of thought?”

“Because when I bumped into him, I fell on the ground and he helped me up and his hand was _real_  strong and firm and I kinda... thought about what it might be like down there. Maybe.” Seth admits, drawing nondescript patterns into the comforter with his finger.

Allen purses his lips, poking his tongue around in his cheek. “Okay. You might be gay.”

“I am?!”

“No! God, it's not that simple. It's just... it's just not. You're definitely not straight though. But you're not gay. You're... you're curious. Which is normal, and it happens. So maybe you should try screwing around with a guy and see if you like it.”

“Can I screw around with you?”

“I'm too advanced for ya, kiddo.”

Seth rolls his eyes. “I was joking, like I'd ever wanna have sex with you. I'd just be another name in your list of conquests.” Which is the pot calling the kettle black because Seth is a notorious slut too but unlike Allen, he sleeps around with other woman. Perhaps this is why they're such great friends.

 

“Aww, you jealous?” Allen asks with a smirk, raising a suggestive eyebrow. “You wouldn't be so jealous if you just got into Roman's pants.”

“That's what I called you for!! I need to know how to get into his pants!”

“Seth, you just met him. Give it time, let it work itself out. These things are better when it happens naturally – but if you need anymore help, just call me. I'm serious, just call. I'll be here. Okay?”

Seth sighs and lies back on the bed, looking up into the ceiling. If he looks real close, he can see his hopes and dreams flying away. “Okay... thanks though. I know you helped me, I just can't figure out how.”

“You're too fixated on Roman's dick right now, it's why you're not thinking straight. It happens.” Allen jokes.

“You're right.” Seth sighs, taking Allen's joke seriously. Because he is. He's completely fixated on it – what's going on with him? He should be thinking about boobs and motorboating them, not wondering what it'd be like to be with another guy!

“Hey. It's gonna be okay. You'll figure it out, kiddo. But I gotta go, I have a guest coming over soon.”

A guest. Right. Seth scoffs and shakes his head. “Who is it this week?”

“The Instant Classic, Jay "Christian" Reso.” Allen grins, giving a dramatic dreamy sigh. “Long legs, longer cock.”

“You're beyond saving.” Seth laughs out loud. Leave it to Allen to make Seth feel better, even in the most weirdest of circumstances. "Don't you ever worry that one of your fuckbuddies is gonna fall in love with you one day?"

"It's a calculated risk. Cost of doing business, Seth."

“You're a strange guy - but good luck with him tonight, dude. Hope you survive his big, long cock to talk to me tomorrow.”

“I'm an expert, I can take it.” Allen chuckles. “Alright, good night. Hang in there.”

“I'll try…  hey wait!” Seth exclaims.

“What’s up?”

“Who was the guy that made you realize you… might’ve wanted to do something with other guys?”

And the phone goes eerily silent for a minute or two. Did Seth strike a cord? Or maybe Allen was just trying to figure out who because god knows how many guys he's been with - but Seth thinks it'd be interesting to find out the guy who awakened the slut inside him.

 

“Allen?”

“Huh? Oh um… j-just some guy I saw, back when WWE was WWF. He was real hot, older, blackish, brownish hair. Really cute brown eyes. Doesn’t matter. Uh, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

“Uh, okay. Night dude.” Seth sighs before he ends the call. Weird, Allen's never like that when he talks about guys. He sounded like Seth did when he was trying to explain why he might be gay. Was that guy the Roman to Allen's Seth?  
  
Though, maybe Allen's right about him not being gay. He probably is just curious but he has a feeling he isn't one hundred percent straight either.

Seth just wishes he could do something about it.


	2. Redesign. Rebuild. Reclaim.

**July 3rd, 2011**

 

Seth realizes he isn't gay when all sexual thoughts he had about Roman seem to go away on their own a week later. He chalks it up to not being able to process somebody so beautiful but now that it's fully processed, he can get over it! So Roman's a good looking guy, big deal. Incredibly good looking but... it doesn't mean anything. It just means that Seth's eyes are working properly, thank god.

Aside from their incident together, it's about the only time Seth ends up looking like a fool at FCW and he gets along with everybody else pretty great. He and Roman aren't big friends or anything but they're cool acquaintances and will talk to each other whenever they run into each other in the halls (Seth doesn't land on his butt when it happens anymore, thank you very much). Every so often, they'll grab a beer but it doesn't mean anything as much as Seth might want it too. It's fine – he needs to focus on his career right now anyways. He doesn't have time to make friends, and Allen's the exception because he's so fucking _cool._

There's a bunch of great talent strewn throughout the roster and there's always new people coming in, something Seth loves because it's interesting to see how his style will work with others. Some of the new people are fresh to the scene as well and Seth has a fun time trying to show them the ropes and he's pleased when they grasp well onto a concept he teaches – hey, maybe he has a future in teaching new up and coming wrestlers! He can _totally_  see himself running like, an academy or something one day. So it's all pretty fun, well, that is until one certain wrestler joins the ranks... and of course Seth is heavily involved with his debut. Apparently, they're gonna be feuding.

 

Seth's on his phone minding his own business when he hears a weird drawl nearby, kinda low and scraggly. He doesn't look hungover at all but boy, he sure sounds like it

“Yooooo, man, you're Seth Rollins, right? The dude I'm calling out tonight?” The man asks, pointing right at him.

“Yeah _man_ , I'm Seth. You new here?” Seth asks, because clearly he is. Seth isn't big on manners or anything but this dude just... Seth doesn't even know where to begin describing him. He's just _weird._

“I am, I am. Actually got signed two months ago but now they're finally deciding to do somethin' with me! Awesome, right?” The man laughs, holding onto Seth's shoulder. He doesn't have a hard grip like Roman does – that's all Seth takes from his touch because he's not beautiful like Roman so why even bother analyzing it? Actually, this dude is the complete opposite. Has he even showered? He seems alright though.

“Well, they did the right thing pairing you up with me. We're gonna go places, dude.” Seth chuckles and looks back up at him, setting his phone in his jeans and crossing his arms over his chest. “What's your name?”

“Dean Ambrose, yeah, just came in from the indy scene. You can call me Dean-o if you want, I know this other guy, uh, Roman, likes to call me that. He's a cool dude. You know Roman at all?”

Everything Dean says immediately becomes interesting once he mentions Roman's name and all Seth wants to do now is listen to Dean's every word. Roman and Dean have met? They're _friends_? Why is Roman friends with this weirdo? Well, actually, if he's a friend of Roman's, he might as well be a friend of Seth's. You have to be a really cool dude if Roman likes you. Perhaps Seth will give Dean a chance after all.

 

“Hell yeah, man, Roman's the bomb diggity.” Did Seth just say that? The _bomb diggity?_ Why is he always an idiot when it comes to Roman?

Dean seems to think he's an idiot too because he laughs at him. Not with him, _at_  him. “He's the bomb diggity, huh? Actually, ya know, Roman told me you'd say that. Says you have a tendency to say some uh... pretty fun stuff.”

All Seth got from that was that Roman talks about him to other people when he isn't around... and then it registers that Roman made fun of him to Dean and-

“Hey, that's not nice!” Seth whines, frowning a little.

“ _Brotha_ , it's all good, he was just teasing. He says you're a cool guy, one of his better friends here.” Dean assures him, patting Seth's shoulder again. “So yeah, I'm Dean. And you're Seth. And I'm gonna call you out later, cool? Cool. I'll see ya out there, my dude!” One more pat and finger guns pointing to Seth before Dean walks away to do whatever it is that Dean's do. Dumpster diving, probably.

Seth watches Dean leave, still confused about his... everything. Seth doesn't think Dean is real, not because he's beautiful, but because it was the weirdest moment of his life. Dean's uh, quite the character. However, Dean _did_  also let Seth know that Roman was _totally_  thinking about him when Seth wasn't around so he has to thank Dean for that at least. Maybe he'll get him a basket of colognes and sweet smelling soaps or something – Seth's not good at being selfless.

Though, Dean is Roman's friend so Seth has to like him. Now that he thinks about it, Dean doesn't seem so bad after all and Seth does need some more excitement in his life and Dean _did_  provide some much needed entertainment to his day.

Yeah, Seth totally loves Dean Ambrose!

* * *

**February 22nd, 2012**

 

Seth absolutely hates Dean Ambrose and never wants to see his face again.

Who the hell does he think he is, talking to Roman and hugging him! Like they're... like they're _together_. Ugh, Roman deserves so much better than this naked mole rat. In fact, Roman's been spending less time with Seth and more time with Dean! What gives? Is Seth not interesting enough? What, does he not tell enough funny dumpster diving stories for Roman's liking? Maybe he should start wearing jackets and have a hairline that's about to recede to! It's bad enough that being in FCW is starting to annoy him, now Dean is making it worse!

Oh, but he's fine. Yeah, he's totally fine. He just won't talk to Dean at all. Yes, that's a fine idea. Everything is fine, fine, fine. How many times does Seth need to say he's fine until it gets through somebody's head?! He's currently ~~stomping~~  strolling pleasantly through the halls as normal with his bags, having just got dressed back into his casual clothes once again. Seth's gonna go back to his hotel room, play Call of Duty, then call it a night – he doesn't wanna do anything else. Except he runs into Bill Demott and yeah, that's just what his day needs more of. Because he _needs_ to talk to a sexist, bullying prick.

 

“Hey man, I've been lookin' for ya!” Bill says, wrapping an arm around Seth's shoulder as he walks with him down the hall and towards his office. “We need to talk, buddy.”

“Uh sure, whatever you want.” Seth says, moving his hand back to gently play with the low bun he had in his hair. What the fuck does he want? How about he fucks himself? Not that Seth says that because he doesn't wanna lose his job, even if it's starting to frustrate him lately. He's been in FCW for what, two years? Almost two years? When is he finally gonna be brought up to the main roster? What if he's stuck down here forever?! And then everybody forgets about him? Oh no, what if _Roman_  forgets about him? Forgets about Seth and starts dating Dean and they have kids with male pattern baldness!!

Maybe Allen could take Seth in. Maybe Allen will get lucky and fuck some super rich guy or the son of a super rich CEO and milk him for all the money he's worth and then he and Seth can live together and Seth will be taken care of for life! Yes, this is now Plan B. Seth is so thankful to have Allen in his life.

They make it into Demott's office and oh, there's Hunter leaning against the wall! What's he doing here! Seth feels a bit better with Hunter around - he knows he can trust him.

 

“Hey Seth, how's it goin' man? Great to see ya, how about you take a seat right there, okay?” Hunter asks, patting Seth's shoulder before motioning to the seat in front of the desk.

“Hey man, good, thanks!” Seth smiles brightly before taking a seat as instructed. He always did like Hunter. He's a cool guy, always praises Seth and tells him how great of a job he's doing... why can't he fire Demott and take his place? This place would be so much better with Hunter running things. “So why am I in here today? You guys gonna call me up?” Seth laughs, expecting to hear the other two laugh with him but all he gets is silence and then he feels stupid.

“... am I being called up?” He asks, raising his eyebrows.

Demott licks along his lips slowly before he goes to stand behind his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. “Listen uh, about that... we're having some concerns about you.”

“Concerns? I'm... I'm fucking great, what concerns? Hunter, what gives?” Seth looks over to Hunter for some sort of reassurance.

“Okay, Seth, we know you're great. Really, you have all the potential in the world.” Hunter assures him. “But... your attitude down here is something that needs to be discussed. We understand your frustrations about not being on the main roster but you have to understand that it takes time. We need to build you up, make sure you'll be ready for it when the time comes.”

“And I _am_ ready, I've been in the indies busting my ass for years.” Seth argues back.

“We get that, but that's different from the big leagues, kid.” Demott tells him. “Things are done differently in WWE, we gotta get ya use to the style. You still have some problems that need to be worked on, and your mic skills leave a lot to be desired. Apart from your wrestling, you're kinda...” He shrugs. “Generic.”

“ _Generic?_ ” Seth scoffs and rolls his eyes. “I'm generic?”

This is coming from the company who pushes nothing but big guys all the time. And Seth is generic... talk about lame ass excuses. Not to mention all these white dudes coming in who look exactly the same but yeah, Seth is generic. This makes rational and logical sense to him.

 

“Yes. Wrestling is great but your look and your character... it just lacks something. We don't get your character and your look is a bit, uh, flat. It's all kinda boring. You need to reinvent yourself.” Demott says, looking Seth up and down.

Reinvent himself? Yeah, okay, allow Seth to shave his head bald and steal the nearest bible to cut a promo about Seth 3:16 because he's gonna curbstomp all your friends and family and pets - oh my!

“Are you kidding me? Hunter, this isn't-”

“Seth.” Hunter says, backing off the wall. “He has a point. I understand you're frustrated right now, so how about you think on it, think about what we said, and then come back next week rearing to go. Okay?”

Seth blinks a few times, biting on his inner cheek before rolling his eyes. “Whatever. Okay. See ya.”

Maybe he should just pull a Hunter and fuck somebody to get ahead. Who gives a fuck, he's outta here. These two don't understand _greatness._

* * *

**February 23rd, 2012**

 

Seth huffs as he quickly dials Allen's number, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. His hand moves up to run through the strands of his hair on one side of his head.

“Hey man, what's up?” Allen asks.

“You took cosmetology classes in college, right?” Seth inquires, looking from his reflection and down to the boxes of bleach he had sitting on the counter of his sink.

“I took some, yeah... why?”

“You're in town right now, aren't you?”

“I am, but uh, what's going-”

“Come over. I need your help. I'll see you later.” And before Allen can get the chance to prod into Seth and ask why, Seth's ending the call. He slams the phone down on the counter before holding up the box of bleach, reading the description on the box. They say Seth is generic, huh? Seth is gonna absolutely _blow their minds_. He'd much rather be blowing Roman but alas, these are baby steps. Gotta walk before you can run!

 

Allen arrives about half an hour later to Seth's hotel room, noticing a chair in front of the floor-to-ceiling mirror and a towel lying on the back of it. He furrows his eyebrows and gives Seth a curious look as he steps into the room. “Dude. You called me over to do your hair?”

“Shut up, it's the least gayest thing you've ever done.”

There's a few moments of silence before Allen shrugs with a nod, walking on over to the chair. “You got a point. So where's the stuff? I'm assuming you have it, otherwise you would've told me to get it, right?”

“Don't worry bro, I got everything, I did research. I just need you to do it for me because you're like, the true expert here.” What can’t Allen do? He knows how to do hair, how to wrestle, how to get any guy he wants into bed with him… it’s easy to see why Seth idolizes him. Seth goes off into the bathroom, gathering up everything on the counter and putting it into a bag so he could bring it all back to the main room again. He sets it all down on the bed, letting Allen look through to grab what he needs – everything you need to fully dye your hair a nice, platinum blonde!

Allen gives Seth a weird look, shaking his head. “Uh uh, you would _not_  look good with all blonde hair. I love you too much to do this to ya-”

“You're not doing my whole head, jackass, just one side. They said I look too generic, that I need to reinvent myself or some stupid shit like that.” Seth grumbles as he goes to sit on the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

“They have a bit of a point. You need to do something to stand out among everyone else, not that your wrestling isn't great but-”

“Okay, this is coming from the guy who looks like every generic white twink that comes from the farm known as seancody...” But the point means more coming from Allen. If Allen says it, it must be true but Seth is still bitter that it came from that prick, Demott, first.

“Hey, I have you know that I plan on changing up my look.” Allen says as he takes the things in the bag, opening the bottles and other bags so he can prepare to mix the substances together. “Wanna grow out my hair, maybe get a beard going. I'm 34 now so the whole babyface thing isn't workin' for me anymore, I gotta expand my horizons.”

“So what is that called in the gay community? A bear?” Seth muses aloud. He's been reading up a lot on the gay community! Being sexually confused, he proceeded to read up on sexual orientations and genders, romantic orientations, etc. and who knew sexuality could be so complicated? Gender too! Seth realizes it's more of a sliding scale instead of an absolute thing – it made him feel better and it gave him more of an understanding.

“Nah, I'm too short, I think.” Allen tells him as he stirs the mixture around in the bowl, gloves on his hands to keep them clean. “I don't worry about those labels though, I just do what I do.” He shrugs and looks into the mirror, setting the bowl down to part Seth's hair – they were gonna focus on one small side instead of half his entire head, it'll look better that way. “Proud of you though for knowing the terminology, where'd that come from?”

“Remember when I met Roman and thought I was gay? I got really interested in learning about like... all of that stuff. Wanted to know exactly what I was – except I'm straight. I just know how to appreciate a good looking guy.” Seth tells him, relaxing in the chair as he lets Allen does his thing, brushing his hair and applying the mixture to his roots.

“Ain't nothin' wrong with that. Don't have to be gay to think another guy is good looking. How are you and him, by the way?”

“Good.” Seth says, looking down at the ground. “It's uh, peachy.”

“Something happened, huh?”

Seth groans and rolls his eyes, looking ahead into the mirror. Why does Allen always know what Seth is really thinking?

 

“He and Dean are getting real close and it's pissing me off. Like, I thought I was his friend, you know? Who the fuck cares about Dean anyways? He's not even hot. And his hair is dumb. He's dumb. I hate him. Me and Roman are supposed to be good friends, not him and Roman.”

Allen chuckles and shakes his head. “You sound a bit jealous. I thought you said you weren't gay?”

“I'm not!” Seth exclaims, a bit too defensive. “I just... I wanna be Roman's friend. We're closer than him and Dean.” He frowns. He misses being around Roman! And now Dean's having all the fun that they had together. Did Seth do something wrong? Did his weird cackling scare Roman off? Ugh, fine, maybe he is jealous but friends get jealous, don't they?

“Eh, alright, I get that. But Roman's allowed to have more than one friend. It's like... okay, so, I'm screwing around with Jay and Sting right now, right?”

“Dude, you're fucking _Sting!?!_ ” Seth exclaims, looking at Allen's reflection in the mirror. What the fuck! Seth loves Sting! He doesn't wanna suck Sting's dick or anything because like, that's gay and he is _not_  gay but he's so jealous! Everybody but him is having all the fun! Shit, maybe his life would be better if he _was_  gay.

“Sure am." Allen smirks. "Good ol' Steve's been a fuckbuddy of mine for awhile. Anyways, I fuck around with Steve if I want something hard, right? He's good at talking dirty, he's real rough. But I fuck around with Jay if I want something real slow, if I want somebody to worship my body. You get it?”

That's the most crudest thing Seth has ever heard and he has now learned more about Jay and Sting then he'd like to but surprisingly, it makes a lot of sense.

“I... I do, actually.” He says, poking his tongue around in his cheek. “You're saying it's like apples and oranges, basically.”

“Yup, that's it. You catch on quick, kiddo.”

Seth rolls his eyes with a small grin. “So that's it then, Roman still likes me, he just does things with Dean that he wouldn't do with me.”

Wait. Would that mean...

“Aw fuck, is he fucking Dean because he doesn't wanna fuck me! That's why they're so close!” Dean, that ignorant slut! Seth hates him! Not that Roman should be fucking Seth instead because Seth doesn't care about that, like, at all but he's insulted that Roman thinks Dean is hotter. Why the hell-

 

“Ow!” Seth exclaims when he feels Allen smack his head.

“You're a moron. He's not fucking Dean, he's just doing different things with him. Now don't make me smack your head again, I gotta focus on doing your hair. You want it to look good, right?”

“Yes, mom.” Seth mumbles, rolling his eyes again. He really needs to stop jumping to conclusions.

“Good. Then stop worrying about everything. Roman's still good friends with you, he's not fucking Dean, and you sir, are gonna have awesome looking hair by the time I'm done.” Allen grins as he continues to apply the mixture to Seth's hair, already seeing some of his roots lighten up. Progress!

Now if only Seth can progress onto the main roster, preferably with Roman close by him. And Dean too. Whatever. Just as long as he and Roman don’t start fucking each other.

* * *

**March 2nd, 2012**

 

Seth struts into the halls of FCW, his new two-toned hair bouncing against his shoulders with every step. He feels like an absolute _prince_ , which makes sense considering the Prince of Phenomenal did his hair - he's been using the deep conditioner Allen lent him too and its made his hair _super_  soft, easily hair you could run your fingers through. Hair that Roman could run his fingers through. Question is, would Roman even like the new style? And is this enough to set him aside from the other wrestlers and settle the complaints about him looking generic? Though Roman's opinion means more than anything else.

He basks in the stares of everybody else as he walks until he sees Roman at the end of the hall talking on the phone. Roman brings up Dean's name and Seth feels his heart drop because _of course_  he's talking to Dean still. Allen told him not to worry, and he's not... okay, he is a little, but it's so much easier said than done. However, his hopes brighten up when he sees Roman look up at him and tells Dean he'll call him right back.

It was one to one between Dean and Seth now.

"Damn, look at you!" Roman whistles, looking over at the blonde patch in Seth's hair. "This is... different." He says, furrowing his eyebrows before he moves his hand forward to feel through the blonde strands and Seth could just die right there because it feels so _good._ The hand is big and the side of Seth's head fits kinda perfectly in his palm and he even tilts his head a bit more into his touch. Seth was nervous at first dying his hair, thinking it might do the opposite of the effect he was going for but now? Best idea _ever_.

 

"Wanted to try something new, I've looked the same my whole life so I figured hey, why not do something a bit crazy?" Seth asks, bringing his own hand up to twirl one of the blonde strands. Oh god, is he _twirling_  his hair in front of Roman? Next, he's gonna start giggling like a schoolgirl and laughing at everything he says. "What do you think?"

"Honestly?" Roman starts, running his fingers down before he ruffles up Seth's hair, chuckling at the groan Seth lets out. It's only okay because it's Roman - if it were like... Dean, for instance, Seth would have his head. "It looks really good on you. It's not that much of a change but you just..." He licks his lips slowly, looking down into Seth's eyes before he backs away and shrugs. "I dunno. Just uh, fits you. You look good."

Seth smirks, flipping the blonde part behind his shoulder with a chuckle. "Thank you. I'm glad it could measure up to Roman Reigns' standards of good hair. I think everybody's jealous of yours." Seriously, Seth would _die_  for Roman's hair. He probably just wakes up one morning and his hair is automatically perfect but it makes sense because perfect is Roman's natural setting.

"I've been told that but yours actually draw attention. It's cool." He nods and smiles before looking down at his phone, narrowing his eyes like he was trying to think of something before he looks back up to Seth. "Uh, you wanna go out tonight? After the show, get some drinks or something? We can like, celebrate the new you or... whatever." Roman chuckles and Seth doesn't know if he's hallucinating or what but Roman actually sounds _nervous_. And what would he have to be nervous about? He's talking to Seth here... Seth practically makes an idiot out of himself all the time.

Onto a more brighter note... Roman just asked him out! To drinks, like they usually do, but it was the _tone_  Roman used and the _words_  he used that makes Seth think it might mean something more. Or maybe it's just Seth hoping but either way, he's going out with Roman tonight and that's pretty rad.

"Drinks with you? Fuck yeah, man. As long as you pay the cab ride back to the hotel."

Roman scoffs and wraps an arm around Seth's shoulder before they walk down the other hall together. "Alright, jackass, deal. So like, did you do your hair yourself or..."

And as Roman goes on to ask Seth questions about the blonde in his hair, Seth ends up drifting into la-la land as he thinks back to the feeling of Roman feeling through his hair just a few minutes ago.

Okay. Seth's not gay but when it comes to Roman? He's hella gay.


	3. The Phenomenal Encounter

**May 25th, 2012**

 

When Dean proposes taking Roman out for his birthday, Roman's pretty stoked! Even more so when Dean invites Seth along... only for Seth to have a sudden stomach bug right before they went out. Puts a damper on those plans quite a bit, means he can't sit back and enjoy Seth and Dean bickering with each other, but hanging out with just Dean was cool too. Roman just didn't think they'd be going to...

“A gay club? Seriously?” Roman chuckles as he looks around the club, neon flashing lights and people of all genders dressed up in all sorts of clothes, from casual wear such as t-shirts and jeans, to the most loudest of fashion that Roman doesn't even understand – but the one thing all of these club goers had in common was that they all looked like they were having a lot of fun. Roman would probably be having fun too if Seth were here... not that Dean isn't great, because he is and there's never a dull moment with him, but it just isn't the same. Plus, he's nowhere near as hot. Okay, maybe Roman  _does_  belong in a gay club. However, a gay club isn't exactly where he pictured going for his birthday. He wishes he could go to town instead. On Seth’s ass.

Yeah. Roman belongs here.

 

“Roman, uce, gay clubs are _fun_.” Dean tells him as he saunters on up to the bar, asking for two of his usual drinks (one of these presumably for Roman), Roman following behind. “They have the best drinks, best music, and everybody is chill as a cucumber, my dude!” Dean takes his drink, a strawberry martini with sugar around the rim, and nudges the other martini towards Roman before he takes a small sip. “Mmm, mmm. Roman, try it. Like havin' sex on a beach – they should've gave this drink that name, by the way, but nobody ever listens to my ideas.”

Roman stares down at his martini with a  quizzical expression, because it's not exactly the most manliest drink in the world but... they are in a gay club right now. Who's gonna judge him, right? And with Roman being incredibly curious about certain _things_  lately with Seth at the forefront of his mind, he might as well try some new things. It’s the night for experimentation!

Given, he's been incredibly curious about doing things with Seth since their first meeting but he's well aware of how much of a manwhore Seth is with the ladies. Hey, that's cool! More power to Seth for fucking a bunch of hot chicks but it just means there's no way in hell he'll wanna do anything with Roman. Roman's not too torn up about it though. Seth doesn't _have_  to be that man for his first gay experience, but it sure is a nice thought.

With a shrug, he takes a sip of the drink as well and hums his approval, licking a bit at the sugar around the rim before he sets the drink back down. “Alright, I see what you mean. That's good shit, dude” With a chuckle, he takes another sip and as he does it, he notices a drink being sent to him out of the corner of his eye with the bartender giving him a knowing grin.

“Compliments from the man over there.” The bartender says as he points to the man on the other side of the bar, breath-taking, baby blue eyes that Roman already notices from afar and short brown hair with some pretty, pouty lips... consider Roman's curiosity peaked. If he wants to know what being with another man is like then this dude is the _perfect_  way to go about it. He takes the drink from the bartender and looks right into the other man's eyes, winking before he takes a slow sip of the drink – Roman actually has no idea what this drink is but it's _strong_  and he likes it.

“Bro, isn't that AJ Styles?”

Roman's eyes widen at that, looking away before setting down his drink. Holy shit, was it?! He looks back up to take a peek and thankfully, AJ's looking down at his phone and texting away. The more Roman looks at him, the more he realizes that it indeed, IS AJ Styles. What's he doing here! Roman doesn't know but now he's dying to find out. “Bro, it is... yo, AJ Styles is into me!” He and Dean laugh and high five each other like two frat boys before Dean grabs Roman's shoulders, rubbing them hard.

“Hell yeah he is! Go get him! Gotta say though, didn't think you were into guys but hell with it, brotha', go get you some phenomenal dick!”

Haha yeah, Roman's getting lucky tonight! It's not with Seth but hey... AJ Styles is nice too. Plus, that booty is… _phenomenal_. Roman takes one more sip of his martini, licking his lips clean before he walks around the bar and over to where AJ was, still texting on his phone. Roman smirks and taps AJ's shoulder, leaning his arm on the bar.

“Didn't think I'd see the phenomenal one here, what's a pretty man like you doing here by yourself?” Roman asks, staring into those blue eyes which seriously, they're the prettiest eyes he's ever seen on a man... excluding Seth, because he's always number one in Roman's mind but besides that.

“All my friends consider me competition so I go alone. Just means I get to be alone with you.” AJ chuckles lowly, shamelessly checking Roman out and licking along his lips. “God, you're sexy. You're seriously single? I'm not gettin' punked right now or anything, right?”

Roman chuckles as well and shakes his head. “Nah, no cameras followin' me around, don't worry. It's just you and me, AJ... and all the people in the club right now but you know what I mean.” He leans in close now, tilting his head with his lips mere centimeters away from AJ's own. Perhaps he was being too bold, and it _would_  be his first ever encounter doing anything with a man but he figures it's like hitting on a woman. Can't be too different so Roman's not nervous at all about it. Hopefully he doesn't like, moan Seth's name if they end up doing anything. That'd be _embarrassing_. “How about you and me find somewhere alone to get to know each other better?”

AJ grins and tilts his head as well, looking down at Roman's lips. “I'd love to, but not until I get your name. Need to know what to scream later on.”

Ooh, AJ was _smooth_. Clearly he's done this before... shit, that makes Roman nervous. Here he is, a total virgin with guys and he's about to do something with somebody who obviously knows what he's doing. What if AJ realizes that Roman's never done this before and cuts it off? Ugh, he should've done it with somebody else who's never been with guys before. Like Seth... uh, Seth _hasn't_  been with other guys before, right?

“Mmm, Roman. And I already know your name, AJ.”

And suddenly, he feels AJ pull away. He senses AJ studying his face, like he's trying to figure something out before he sits back down completely on his stool. Uh... what just happened? Does AJ really hate his name or something? Roman thought his name was pretty cool.

 

“Like... Roman Reigns?” AJ asks.

“Uh, yeah, how'd you know?” Ooh, was Roman getting famous? Look out world, here comes Roman Reigns! The most popular wrestler FCW has! He's so popular that even AJ Styles, an accomplished veteran, knows who he is! Given AJ's not a _huge_ wrestler or anything but he's one of the best so that means a lot! Roman swears he hears AJ mumble some obscenities (that's not very Christian like) under his breath but maybe he's just hearing things. Like sometimes when Roman's in the shower, he'll hear Seth moaning his name in his mind. Those kinds of things.

“You're...” AJ pokes his tongue around in his cheek like he's trying to figure out what else to say. “You're Seth's friend, right? Yeah, I don't wanna be a downer or anything but I don't fool around with Seth's friends.”

Oh. So it’s not because Roman’s getting famous. It’s because Seth is a cockblock. Roman can't even believe that he's thinking that right now. It sounds like something he should be thankful for – Seth blocking Roman from fucking somebody else so Roman can fuck him instead... except Seth was blocking Roman from fucking AJ so Roman's gonna end up fucking into his hand tonight. Thinking of Seth, most likely, but it's not _really_  Seth so it sucks. Not the good kind of suck either.

“Oh...” Roman replies, obviously bummed out. “Uh, why?”

“Uh, you know. It's a long story.” AJ shrugs. “But uh... he's not Seth's friend anymore if that's any indication of how that story is supposed to go. Yup.”

Roman feels like there's something missing here but he isn't sure what it is so he just accepts AJ's answer at face value.

“You can call me Allen, by the way. If you’re a friend of Seth's, you might as well be a friend of mine, right?” Allen smiles as he holds out his hand. “Let's start over. So I’'m Allen – and your name is Roman, I presume?”

Roman huffs a breath through his nose and grins, sticking his hand out to shake Allen's hand. “Roman Reigns is the name, my man. Still bummed that I can't do anything with you though. Seth sucks.”

“Aww, shame you say that because Seth sure _loves_  you... platonically, I mean.”

“Trust me, I know. Like _hell_  he'd do anything with another guy, he gets all weird when my hand goes a bit too low on his back – it's kinda funny, actually.”

Allen just smirks, raising an eyebrow and opening his mouth like he wants to say something but instead he just shakes his head and looks down at his phone. “Yeah, Seth's just a weird guy. But he's a cool one, otherwise I wouldn't have been friends with him in the first place.” He chuckles and looks back to Roman. “So Seth won't do anything with another guy but _you_  will, apparently. How long have you been into guys?”

Roman gnaws against his bottom lip, trying to figure that out because... well, he's _not_  into guys. He doesn't think so but he sure as hell is curious about it. Curious about how it feels to kiss one, maybe touch their dicks a little, fuck them... and it all started after he met Seth, oddly enough. Seth might be the one he thinks about when he has those fantasies but it's only because he can't really think of anybody else. It's what Roman tells himself anyways.

 

“Uh, honestly I'm not. I just... well, I'm kind of a virgin to this whole thing. Being with guys. And I wanted to know what it's like to be with one and you're pretty. So I figured why not try it with you? But then...” Roman shrugs. “So now I'm back at square one, trying to figure out what to do.”

“Oh, so you're curious?” Allen nods and purses his lips. “Very interesting.”

“How is that interesting? Why, you think you can help me out?” Because Roman _really_  needs some help. He just wants to know if he's into guys or not so he can stop stressing out about it so much. It's stressful enough being straight, trying to date girls and think about if they're marriage worthy material, thinking about settling down with one and how to keep a stable income and all sorts of things... but now Roman has to think about guys and he's not even _sure_  if he likes them yet!

“Uh, it just... just made me think of a friend who's in the same boat. Something's in Florida's water because I swear, I'm seeing more curious guys by the day.” Allen chuckles before he reaches to grab a sip of his coke. “Mmm, but it's normal, dude. Everybody gets curious. Everybody always wonders what it's like on the other side – it's much more fun over here if you ask me but I've been knowing that since I was a barely legal adult.” He explains.

“I mean, that's _kinda_  comforting to know but I still wish I knew which side of the scale I'm on. It's my birthday, I don't wanna be thinking about this.” Roman frowns a little, looking down at the counter as well.

“It's your _birthday_!? Well happy birthday!” Allen smiles brightly and pats Roman's back. “Listen, we don't need you feeling down on your birthday. Don't think about trying to figure it all out tonight, okay? Get a few drinks in ya, loosen up, and chat it up with some people. Seriously, the people in this club are fun.”

And now Roman knows what Seth means whenever he talks about an Uncle Allen. Allen sure did seem like an uncle with the way he was advising Roman, taking him under his wing when they've literally just met tonight. Why can't he have a friend like Allen? Maybe Dean was his Uncle Allen... or Brother Dean. Incredibly weird Brother Dean who insists on taking Roman out to gay clubs for his birthday.

He wishes Hot Friend Seth was with them.

Allen has a point though. Maybe just for today, he can forget about this inner crisis he's having with himself. He can feel the drinks stirring around in him already – the drink Allen gave him was strong but boy, that martini was _stronger_. Perhaps if he keeps drinking, he can forget about Seth... but does he want to forget about him?

“Alright, Phenomenal One, you got a point. I'm gonna get drunk and I'm gonna enjoy my birthday and stop thinking about my weird ass problems. C'mon, I'm gonna introduce you to Deano.” Roman says as he wraps an arm around Allen's shoulder, coaxing him off the stool.

“Oh, trust me, I _know_  who Dean is...”

“So you know how much Seth _loves_  him?” Roman smirks, looking over to Allen before chuckling almost evilly and walking back around the bar to meet up with Dean.

So much for experimenting tonight but hey, it's his birthday. Experimentation can wait.

* * *

**May 26th, 2012**

Seth's eating breakfast, thankfully recovering just fine from his stomach bug. He has no fucking idea what caused it but he's still pissed because he _missed Roman's fucking birthday._ Like... what the hell! This is exactly why he doesn't believe in God because if God were real, then he'd be with Roman already. Uh, in a platonic sense. Like roommates. Not lovers. Because Seth totally isn't gay. He just thinks about doing gay things with Roman but he's not gay. It makes sense. In Seth's mind, it makes sense.

He hears his phone ring and sets his fork down on the plate, pausing his show so he can see who it is – ooh, it's Allen's name!! When Allen's calling him this early in the morning, Seth _knows_  Allen has something good to tell him. Smiling, he picks up the phone and accepts the call.

“Well well, good morning, Mr. Jones.”

“And a good morning to you! I thought you were sick?”

“I was but now I'm all better! I don't know what happened, one minute I was fine and the next I was in the bathrooms at the arena puking my guts out. Right on Roman's birthday too, my life fucking _sucks_.” Seth groans, leaning back on the couch. Now he's sad again! He's gonna go into his bedroom and curl under the blankets while scream-o blares throughout the house.

“Speaking of... I went to the club last night.”

“Oh, great, you got lucky. You always do. Lemme guess, you met the most perfect guy in the world and you guys fucked all night in every single position listed in the kama sutra and now you're never ever gonna forget about him and his magical cock? Whoop de fuckin' do. Congratulations.”

The phone goes silent for about a minute before Allen scoffs. “Wow. Okay. That's how it is, huh? If you're just gonna be a douchebag about it then forget it, too early for this any-”

“Hold on, I’m sorry.” Seth sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just a rough morning and a rough night last night, shouldn't be taking it out on you. Go on, what happened? I won't be a dick.”

He hears Allen huff on the other line, so at least he's still there and didn't just hang up but you can't blame Seth. You think he wants to hear about how lucky Allen got when Seth is currently feeling the very opposite? Sure, Seth gets lucky with girls a lot and he might be a _bit_  of a slut but the girls aren't Roman Reigns so he doesn’t consider himself _that_  lucky.

 

“First of all, if I _did_  meet the most perfect guy in the world with the most perfect cock, then I'd never tell you about him because you'd never stop teasing me about it. Second of all, I did _not_  get lucky. But I almost did.”

“Woah now, you? Got _rejected?_  " Seth scoffs. "Who the hell would reject you?.” Because who rejects Allen? If Allen started coming onto Seth, then Seth would go along with it because like... it's Allen.

“Actually, he didn't reject me. Allow me to continue -  so I met this guy at the club and gave him a drink and he came my way and we started talking and he was real nice, real sweet, right? Wasn't even five minutes until he asked me if we could go somewhere private but then I asked his name. And when he told me his name, I couldn't do it. You wanna know _why_  I couldn't do it, Seth?” Allen asks, awaiting Seth's answer before he moves on any further.

“Because you hated his name? His dick was too small? I don't fucking know, why couldn't you?”

“It was Roman, you moron. Roman came onto _me_. At the _club_. The _gay_  club.”

“The **GAY** club?!?” Seth exclaims.

Immediately Seth's world comes crashing down. He knew Roman and Dean were going to the club but... a gay club? Like, where guys and girls come together with other guys and girls? If only Seth didn't have that stomach bug, then he could've been there with Roman and Dean and maybe he and Roman could've... fuck, his day just got worse.

“So… what do you want me to say? Thanks for not fucking the most beautiful guy in the world? Thanks, I guess.” Why does Seth even care? He doesn't like Roman like that. He _doesn't_. No, he cares because he wasn't able to be there and everybody had fun without him! That's it!

Allen rolls his eyes. “You said you'd stop being a dick.”

“... sorry.”

“If you'll let me finish and get to the good part... he wasn't necessarily attracted to me. He thought I was pretty and that I'd be a good guy to start out with considering the fact that he's uh... _curious_  and all. Curious as to what it's like to be with other guys. Is that familiar to you?”

Roman is _curious_? He wants to be with guys?!? Holy shit, he could be with Seth! Seth could be with Roman! This is his chance! Seth feels totally bad about being such a whiny bitch to Allen when Allen pretty much just gave him the keys to the universe! His day just got incredibly better, all because Roman is curious about what it’s like to be with other guys! Uncle Allen is the _best_.

“Did he say anything about me at all!?” Seth exclaims, on the edge of his seat.

“Somewhat... he just said he didn't think you were into guys. Actually, his words were 'like _hell_   Seth would do anything with another guy'”. Allen goes on to elaborate. “But you know what this means, right?”

Seth smirks and looks up at the ceiling in thought. Even better, Roman doesn’t know that Seth has a thing for him. It means Seth has kept his crush on Roman safely sealed! And...

“It means I have a chance with him after all!”

_EUREKA!_

“You got it. By the way, I'll take that apology now.”

“Yes, of course. I'm sorry, Allen Jesus Styles, that I got all bitchy earlier when in reality, you just told me the greatest news I'll ever hear.” What Seth would do to be a part of the government right now so he could record this phone call and listen to it over and over again.

Allen smiles. “You're very welcome. Now I hope that brightened up your morning.”

“Trust me, it did more than you'll ever know.”

They give their goodbyes to each other before Seth sets down his phone. And then he immediately hops up from his couch, cheering for himself and hyping himself up because _he has a fucking chance with Roman, fuck yeah_  – until he knocks over his orange juice, in which he quickly drops to his knees to wipe the spill on his coffee table.

Hopefully, he'll be dropping down to his knees for Roman soon. Well, maybe he won't do something like _that_  so quickly but... he knows he can do something with him.

The only question is when.


	4. Now We're Talking Body

**July 26th, 2012**

 

It'd be nice if Roman could be the first champion to win the newly established NXT title but you know what? Seth deserves it more than anybody else. Seth's been working his ass off for years to get into WWE, and going even _harder_  once he made it into FCW and now all that hard work is finally paying off. Roman couldn't be more proud of his friend and he almost tears up himself, watching Hunter put the title around Seth's waist and seeing Seth about to burst into tears of pure happiness at the realization of one of his dreams come true.

Besides, Roman is still green. He knew deep down it'd be awhile before he wins any sort of title and he's fine with that – hell, he's more than happy with the progress he's made! Two years of experience and you would've think he'd been wrestling for at least five, it's not much but it speaks volumes of how much of a natural Roman is... it's what others say. Roman's not sure if he believes it but he appreciates the praise. Nonetheless, this is Seth's night and Roman's gonna be there for his friend.

Roman's among the other wrestlers as Seth makes it backstage, shaking hands with everybody and doing one armed hugs with a few people (Dean included) but when he gets to Roman, he stops and they look into each others eyes for a moment. It's a few moments of silence, with a few people looking their way and Roman feels just a tad self conscious because he wonders if these people know about how his more-than-friendly feelings for Seth. He's not in love or anything, nonsense, but he wanted to _do_  things to Seth that were more than friendly. Of the sexual kind, in fact. He always thought he's been keeping it a good secret but lately, Dean's been teasing him more and more about the way he looks at Seth when he thinks nobody is watching and if Dean is noticing, how long is it gonna be until others notice too?

But then the silence is interrupted when Seth suddenly wraps his arms around Roman in the biggest hug and Roman can't help the big smile on his face that breaks out before he hugs Seth back. It feels good, being the only one Seth is actually hugging. It might mean something, it might not, but he can feel the pure happiness radiating from Seth and it's infectious, spreading to Roman and the whole locker room but _especially_  Roman. “Dude, I'm so proud of you.” Roman says into his ear, moving a hand up to hold the back of Seth's hair. “You deserve this more than anyone.”

“Everybody's been saying that to me all night but from you, like, it means so much more.” Seth pulls away to look at Roman now, furrowing his eyebrows and chuckling a bit nervously. “Is that weird?”

Roman feels his heart flutter in his chest, knowing his opinion means _that_  much to Seth. It's probably too hopeful but he suspects Seth feels more or less the same way about him. How he never has a bad thing to say about Roman, the times he jokes about how beautiful Roman is, and then the comments like the one he made just now – they're all little things that ball up into one big thing that makes Roman realize this aesthetic and sexual attraction isn't just one sided.

 

“It'd be weird if I said it was weird considering I feel the same.” Roman chuckles back, pulling away but moving his hands to rest on Seth's bare lower back, fingertips gently pressing into his skin. More and more people are leaving the hallway to go back to their locker rooms but there's still a few people hanging around and talking, one or two looking Seth and Roman's way but Roman doesn't even notice. It feels like it's just him, Seth, and this looming tension between them that's begging to be resolved. Roman snaps out of the trance soon though and when he realizes where his hands are, he keeps them to himself again and nods his head to the side. “Hey uh, how about we get outta here? Away from all these people, huh?”

Seth looks almost relieved and he nods, patting Roman's shoulder. “Yeah, definitely, it'd be nice to just be alone for a few minutes. And _especially_  with you.” He waggles his eyebrows, chuckling lowly and Roman has to roll his eyes, though on the inside he's totally freaking out and he even feels a chill rise up his spine. Yeah... alone with Seth in a locker room together. Nothing _ever_  happens in those situations. Just ask John Cena and Mickie James or Allen and... whoever his fuck of the night is. Honestly, Roman's impressed with his sexual resume. “C'mon, let's get back to my locker room, I need to get dressed anyways.”

Get dressed? And he's bringing Roman with him? No, he'll probably kick Roman out when he changes and let Roman back in when he's done. Heh, _duh._  Sorry, Roman, no sneak peak at Seth's dick for you! He'll continue to fantasize about Seth's dick in his mind though, jerking him off while he lavishes his neck with all the attention in the world. Or maybe even sucking him off just to hear the pretty moans Seth would let out... both. Both is good. So he ends up walking with Seth along the halls on the way to his locker room.

 

“Remember the first time we met and I made fun of your skimpy trunks and said I had some dollar bills? I have some bills on me right now if that offer is still on the table.” Roman teases, grinning when Seth nudges on his shoulder.

“I swear, you're fixated on me being your personal stripper. Look, if you want a stripper, then talk to Dean because he'll probably do it for some hot dogs. And not the hot dog in your pants, _creep_.” Seth scoffs, teasing him right back.

“God, you _hate_  Dean, it's kinda funny.” And Roman isn't sure why Seth hates Dean either. Okay, he probably doesn't hate Dean but he sure makes fun of him a lot – maybe that's just their thing. He and Dean make fun of each other a lot but at the end of the day, they're still good friends. It's like how he and Seth making gay jokes towards each other is their thing! And how he and Dean picking up chicks together is their thing, only Roman hasn't been doing that too much since the gay club incident. He's fine with it too because they'll never be Seth – even if he only fucks chicks with long, black hair or black hair with blonde highlights, he can only kid himself for so long.

“I don't hate him, I just... well, he's _Dean_.” Seth shrugs as he walks into his locker room, Roman following behind and closing the door. “He's a weird dude.” And Roman just shrugs and nods because, well, he is. But that's why Roman's friends with him.

“But you don't think I'm weird, right? C'mon, you _love_  me, don't 'cha?” Roman asks with a smirk, patting Seth's ass which earns a smack to his wrist. Man, that ass was _thick_. He's glad that dudes slapping each others butts are seen as an encouraging thing now instead of gay, because Roman does it to Seth totally under gay pretenses.

“Hey, you can't smack my ass without my consent! I'm not just some girl that'll give it up to you, you gotta work for it.” Seth tells Roman, raising an eyebrow over at him before he bends over slightly to rest the title by his luggage. Then, he unzips the bag as he fishes around inside for his clothes and Roman's convinced that Seth is doing it on purpose now because he's getting a real good look at his ass from where he's standing and he wishes he could just pull them down, shove Seth against the lockers and press his mouth against that hole and... shit, he should _not_  be thinking about Seth like this right now.

“I do love you though, you're my uh... uce? That's the word for brother, right?” Seth asks as he lies his clothes out on the bench before turning to Roman. “You're my uce. An incredibly weird uce who likes to touch my ass and get gay with me but you're my uce.”

“Oh, you don't want me to get gay with you anymore? I'll stop. I can get gay with Dean instead.” And Roman almost laughs at how quickly Seth's eyes bug open. But then Seth is quickly walking over to him and Roman almost pops a boner at how desperate that seemed. Stay cool, Roman, it doesn't mean anything.

“You are _not_  gonna dump me for Ambrose. I forbid it. That's a downgrade.” Seth says, pointing at Roman's chest and when Roman looks down to see the source of the point, Seth moves the finger up to flick Roman's nose before he starts to laugh hysterically. Seth's lucky Roman just wants to fuck him up the ass and doesn't want to fuck him up in general.

“Haha. Funny, funny, think because you're the champion you can do what you want now, huh?” Roman shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest, glaring (playfully!) at Seth until his laughing fit calms down.

“Mmm, maybe. Wish I could do you but that's out of the cards because you're with Dean now, apparently.” Seth dramatically flips his hair back and walks back up to Roman, hands on his hips and staring him right into the eyes. “What a shame.”

Roman licks along his lips slowly as Seth gazes deep into his eyes, both of their dark brown eyes boring into each others. Shit, when did it get so hot in here? He wishes he were Seth, wearing trunks because he'd probably feel more cool in this room – although it'd probably showcase a possible boner more so then again, wearing these clothes are just fine. When he stops thinking about the tension though and starts thinking about Seth and the way he's looking at him, the way he's acting right now, Roman feels... confident. It seems like Seth wants the same thing Roman does right now. That's why they're back here, right?

 

Roman takes a deep breath, tilting his head. “Well what if I told you I don't wanna be with-”

“Hey, Seth! Oh, Roman, hey bud!” Hunter says, smiling over at the newest NXT champion.

Of course. It all makes sense. The first time Roman tries to get with a guy, he gets cock blocked. The second time... cock blocked! Roman closes his eyes and pulls away, like he's trying to just forget about this moment and visualize himself rolling up into a ball in a hole in the middle of nowhere. He hates his life. But more specifically, he hates Hunter.

Seth swallows and chuckles nervously, looking from Roman to the older man. “H-Hey, Hunter, what's up? What're you doin' here?”

Yes, Hunter, what are you doing in here? Why are you in here? How are you in here?!? Well, the door isn't locked so anybody could've easily walked in... but the first two questions still apply!

“Came to congratulate my new champion!” Hunter laughs aloud happily as he walks on over to the two, wrapping an arm around Seth to pull the two-toned man close to him. “You deserve it, buddy! You agree, don't you, Roman?”

Roman takes a deep breath and nods, forcing a smile. “Yeah, he does, more than anybody else on the roster I think.”

“You're a smart man, Roman.” Hunter winks over at him before his other hand moves up to pat Seth's abs. “Hey, Seth, I need you to come down with me for a second, me and some of the higher ups wanna have a few words with you – don't worry, all good words. Roman, you don't mind if I steal Seth away from you, right?”

Roman does mind, actually. Because he was just about to make it clear to Seth how much he wants him and finally get rid of this aching pressure hovering over him, having him wonder constantly if there was ever gonna be something between them but then fucking _Big Nose_ has to come in and ruin everything.

“Nah, not at all, do what ya gotta do. Seth uh, I'll see you tomorrow. Congratulations, again. Peace out, guys.” Roman nods his head upwards before shoving his hands into his pockets (and tucking his tail back between his legs) before he makes his way back out of the locker room with no Seth and no hope.

It's another night where he and his hand become acquainted with each other.

* * *

 

“... and then Hunter just walks in!” Seth exclaims into the phone. “Right when Roman was gonna tell me that he... I don't even _know_  what he was gonna tell me but I think he wants to fuck around with me, dude. I felt this like, tension between us. But it's not gonna happen now, Hunter fucking had to make it awkward.” Seth pouts and falls back onto his bed, running his hand down his face in frustration.

Listen, Seth loves Hunter and everything and Hunter's sort of like a dad to him but _for fucks sake_ , right when he and Roman were gonna maybe fuck?! Probably not fuck but they were gonna do something!

“It was perfect and everything. I got Roman alone in the locker room, I was all confident and everything because you know, I'm the _fucking_  champion now, so I was actually able to flirt with him but then..." Seth huffs. "I just can't believe Hunter fucking ruined everything.”

 

“Wow. Seth, that... that really sucks. I'm sorry, man.” Allen says, sighing. And he knows the most about Seth’s troubles with Roman than anybody else. “I've had that happen to me once too. I was so annoyed, just like you, we were about to do it in the locker room and then somebody had to interrupt everything and I mean, we salvaged it, thank _god_  but every now and then I'll think about that and get real upset. I know how you feel, man. Blue balls are the worst.”

Seth is finally able to have a sexual experience he can relate back to with Allen! He feels closer to him already! The cost is him having to jerk off that night instead of Roman doing it for him – that seems like the next logical step. But Allen says he's salvaged it? Now he's curious...

“You said you saved it?” Seth asks, furrowing his eyebrows and sitting back up in his bed. “How?”

Allen licks along his lips, looking down at his own bed like he's trying to ponder if he should tell Seth or not. “Well uh... it uh, it started with me in the locker room just minding my business, right? Just got done doin' a match, now I'm back there about to get dressed, about to head home but then-” Allen suddenly stops, taking a deep breath before allowing himself to continue.

“Then the guy I uh, fooled around with came in and we started talking and uh... well, before I knew it, me and him were flirting real heavy and he was touching me and everything and telling me all the ways he could make me feel good-”

“I feel like I'm listening to a porno right now. Getting turned on, can I imagine me and Roman in you and whats-his-name's place instead?”

Allen rolls his eyes. “Fine, whatever, do what you want. Anyways, just as I was about to reach into his pants... my tag team partner walks in!”

“Buzzkill! Did you tell him to fuck off so you could suck your man's dick?”

“Did _you_  tell Hunter to fuck off so you could suck Roman's dick?”

Seth pokes his tongue around in his cheek. Allen always has a way of making him feel stupid. “Touche. Continue.”

“Right, so he's blabbering on about something and trying to impress the dude I'm with and then he tells me he's ready to go when I am so I tell him I'll meet him out there and then he leaves and it's just me and... the guy again.”

“Okay, then what?”

“Well, the other guy had a change of plans. Told me to meet him in his hotel room and gave him the number, even gave me the number to the phone in his room just in case they wouldn't let me up. So I met him and...” Allen smiles, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. “... I went into his hotel room and that was the best sex of my life. I should say the best _time_  because it’s not like we did it once but...”

“Ooh, you slut. You guys ever stay in contact?”

“That'd be nice, wouldn't it?” Allen scoffs. “Nah we uh, we drifted apart. But you know what I did when I went into his hotel room?”

“Aww, I thought it was gonna be a love story or something, you're disappointing. Okay, tell me what you did.”

“I seduced _him_  this time around. As soon as I got in there, I just shoved him onto the bed and... well, rest is history.” He chuckles. “So don't give up hope. Don't think this was the only chance you and him could get together. How about you just...” Allen shrugs. “Just do what I did.”

“You want me to seduce Roman in the locker room?”

“Why not? Show him you want him back, surprise him. You think Roman feels the same way, right?”

“Hopefully.” Seth says with a sigh, picking at a thread in the comforter. Wow, Allen sounds like an expert. He just easily picks things back up with his guy, like nothing ever happened. Seth wishes he was a gay sex expert like Allen was because it would make this thing with Roman be so much easier – he'd know he was into guys and know just the right way to seduce him.

“Well, let's say he does. Then get him alone somewhere, and make your move. Get your man, don't wait.”

Allen's right! Seth shouldn't wait! He needs to just get Roman alone again and drop to his knees and suck his dick! Seth's not gonna let Hunter ruin this! He's Seth Freakin' Rollins, damnit!

 

“Yeah!” Seth exclaims, pounding on the bed. “I will get my man! Roman's mine! His dick's mine!”

“That's what I'm talking about! Go get him!”

“I AM!”

“SUCK HIS DICK!” Allen exclaims.

**“I WILL!”**

**“YEAH!!”** They both exclaim in unison.

“That's my boy!! Alright, I gotta go to bed but congratulations on the title win because you deserve it more than anybody, okay? You worked your butt off, kid.”

“I know! Thanks man.” Oh, Uncle Allen... if anybody's opinion was just as important as Roman's, it was his.

“And Seth?”

“Yeah?”

“I mean it. Go after Roman. Dream about Roman for me.”

“Wait!”

“Ahh, what is it?!”

“So the dude you were with… who gave you the best sex ever… it was another wrestler, right? Who was it?”

It’s a few moments of silence until Seth realizes that Allen hung up. Okay, weirdo. What, he thinks Seth is gonna chase after him? Please. Besides that though, Allen’s right. He can't let this go on any longer. He _needs_ to get Roman. No more games! No more waiting!

Roman is _his_.

* * *

**November 7th, 2012**

 

Seth lets this go on for four more months.

Because seducing somebody is a lot harder than you think, and he doesn't think he's gonna naturally feel a big burst of confidence like when he won the NXT title – the _very_  first person to win it.

But he's quickly proven wrong when he's pulled aside after his match tonight along with Dean and Roman for a meeting with Vince. Like, Vince McMahon. The owner of the company. He wants to talk to Seth, Dean, and Roman?! Oh no, why is it the three of them? Vince thinks they're getting too close and he's immediately separating them all and shipping them to different parts of the country! Uh, Vince seems like he'd do that cause he's like, weird and stuff. Seth's overthinking it, it's probably nothing.

Except it turns out to be the _best fucking news of his life._

 

“Wait, we're being called up?! Together?!” Seth exclaims, eyes blowing wide open.

“Mmhm, that's right.” Vince says with a smile, handing over three of the exact same packets to the three men respectively. “You all will be debuting November 18th, 2012 at Survivor Series! It's gonna be a group called 'The Shield', like a uh, shield from injustice.”

The Shield! Awesome!!

“What about our ring gear, boss?” Dean asks, looking from the packet and up to Vince curiously. “Trunks, tights, singlets...?”

“Actually, SWAT gear. I think it'd be real cool, yeah? Like a uh, SWAT team protecting others from injustice, that sort of thing. You guys are gonna come in the main event and tear the place up in your gear, so already you guys are big threats. You all deserve something like this for the hard work you've done.”

And it's thirty more minutes of Vince going over the details of their debut, questions from the three newest Shield members regarding their debut and how they're supposed to act, what their characters are like, etc. and then they all get up and part ways. Except for Seth and Roman, who stick around after the meeting while Dean goes out to get drinks with some new blonde chick WWE hired, uh, Renee or something? Hey, as long as it means Dean is out of his and Roman's way for the night! Plus, it means less people around for when Seth... seduces Roman.

Oh boy. He needs to channel his inner Allen tonight.

 

“The Shield huh...” Roman muses aloud as he and Seth walk towards the locker room together. “Sounds cool. Like the idea of the SWAT gear too, think it'll hide my chubbiness pretty well.” He pats his stomach with a chuckle and Seth has to scoff because Roman seriously thinks he's _chubby?_ In what world?

“Dude, are you for real? Your body's fine, you're...” He licks his lips and looks Roman over. “Dude, you're hot. Besides, people _love_ a husky guy.” Like Seth! Yeah, he loves how much bigger Roman is over him. He doesn't know why but he does. Makes him feel safe? Seth can't really explain it.

Roman raises his eyebrows and looks back to Seth with a grin. “You think so?” He waits a few moments before nodding and pursing his lips. “I'll take it. Besides, you're pretty hot yourself. Pretty _and_  hot, I mean.” He seems to actually blush as he looks away from Seth and isn't that so fucking cute? A big guy like Roman, blushing?

Yes, Seth feels the big burst of confidence he did back when he won the NXT title. Back when he was alone in that locker room with Roman. It's gonna happen tonight and he can feel it. Seth smirks and flips his hair back, wrapping his arms around one of Roman's and pressing himself up more to his side – Allen's gonna be so proud of him. “You think I'm hot?” Seth asks. “How hot?”

“H-How hot?” Roman asks, looking over to Seth and shrugging before he looks back down at the ground. “I don't uh... I-I mean, you're hotter than most guys on the roster. Not that I think any other guys are hot, cause I don't, I'm not into guys but you are... you're definitely hot, yeah.”

Seth remembers the first time he met Roman and how he seemed to stumble over his words, how nervous he was being in the presence of such a beautiful man. And here he is now, holding onto him while Roman stammers over his own words telling Seth how hot he is. He thinks it's oddly fitting how their dynamics did a total 180. Even better, they made it to the locker rooms and _finally_ , Seth can move forth with his plan. He lets go of Roman's arms, Roman walking further into the room while Seth locks the door behind them – he's not gonna make the mistake he did earlier this year, or the mistake Allen did with his guy. _Nobody_  was gonna interrupt them.

 

“Are you sure you're not into guys?” Seth asks, leaning back against the door and crossing a leg over the other. “Because uh... well, you know AJ Styles, right? Allen?” He goes on, narrowing his eyes at the other man and Roman goes a bit pale so that's how Seth knows that Roman knows that _Seth knows_  about what he and Allen almost did in the gay club. Boy, that sentence was a mouthful.

“Y-Yeah, who doesn't? Dude's a wrestling god.” Roman responds, obviously nervously. And his eyes openly check Seth out which is just what Seth needs and it feels so _good_  to be looked at by Roman like this and he wants more, so much _more_  and he needs Roman, so very _bad_.

“Oh, I know. He's taught me everything I know – he's like, one of my best friends. And because he's my best friend, he tells me everything.” Seth says, looking up into the ceiling with thought.

“E-Everything? Like... what's everything?”

Seth hums and leans back off the door, in skimpy trunks and nothing else. He slowly struts his way over to Roman, in jeans and a black t-shirt that fits him so perfectly. “Like the time you and him met in that gay club. For your birthday, remember? Yeah, he told me about you guys. How you were curious about what it's like.”

Roman's mouth parts open, beginning to back up towards the couch that was conveniently on the other side of the room. “L-Listen, I'm not gay, I... I just wanna know what it's like, I mean, that's normal, isn't it?”

He smirks and nods, taking a deep breath as he follows Roman to the couch. “It is normal, you're right. Not making fun of you for it. But you know why Allen brought it up to me?” Seth asks.

And Roman's backed up all the way to the couch, back of his knees hitting the front and he ends up falling onto the couch and staring up at Seth – was he an angel? Was he a devil? Who knows. “Why did he uh, why did he bring it up?” Roman asks, swallowing, eyes raking over Seth's body hungrily and Seth's never felt so damn hot in his life. It's interesting, being on the other side of the equation. He's always liked it when girls seduce him, make their way up to him before they make out with Seth or drop to their knees to suck him off. Seth can definitely see the appeal.

“Well, Roman...”, Seth begins, grabbing onto Roman's shoulders so he could straddle his lap. Then his hands move to Roman's chest to push him more into the back of the couch. “He told me because I'm curious too. About what it's like to be with a guy. And anytime I think about what it's like to be with a guy... you're the one that's always on my mind.” Seth says, looking into Roman's eyes as a hand moves down his chest and towards his belt.

Shit, shit, _shit_ , Seth is actually about to touch another guy's dick. But he doesn't wanna go back, thankfully. He actually wants to go forward with it and he's glad to know it wasn't just some intrusive thoughts in his mind. A deep seated fear was that once he actually got to doing something with Roman, he'd wanna go back but so far, it's felt pretty normal. Plus, Seth _loves_  the attention Roman is giving him right now. He wants to get lost in it.

 

“You've thought about me?” Roman asks, his voice low. Clearly, the nerves have left him and that's good, because Seth wants to see what Roman's all about. He always pictured Roman as somebody dominant, who takes what he wants and isn't afraid of anything and with the way he lowered his voice, this small action, it shows that Seth was right. “What'd you think about?”

“Little bit of this, little bit of that...” Seth shrugs, backing up more on Roman's lap so he could get a better look at his crotch _and he was already hard and it's because of Seth_. It's the hottest thing Seth has ever seen. His hand moves over Roman's bulge, licking his lips slowly before his other hand moves down to start undoing Roman's jeans. “We should start off small though. Since we're both new to this and all.” He reasons, getting the button and zipper of his jeans undone before he reaches inside and through the hole in Roman's boxers and oh, there it is. Seth feels his dick, it feels just like his except... bigger. Like, a lot bigger. And thicker. And why does it turn Seth on how thick Roman is? Seth pulls it out and yup, it's fucking thick as hell. Thick like the rest of him. It's intimidating, like the rest of Roman, but still hot - again, like the rest of Roman.

Roman rolls his lips back to muffle a moan, closing his eyes for a few seconds before he opens them back up. “If you're gonna do that, I should return the favor.” Roman says as a hand of his moves forward to reach into Seth's trunks to grab Seth's cock and the moan Seth lets out is much louder than Roman's and he's a bit embarrassed because Roman still managed to stay smooth while Seth is already coming apart – Seth's supposed to be the one seducing Roman here! And then Roman has the audacity to laugh at him. Except he doesn't think Roman is laughing because it's funny, or hey, maybe it is, but then Roman leans forward to attach his lips to Seth's neck and _please don't stop._

“God, you sound so damn _pretty_  when you moan for me.” Roman mumbles against his neck as he kisses along it, his hand jerking Seth off steadily. “Moan for me again, c'mon, you know this feels good.”

 _“R-Roman...”_ Seth moans, squeezing Roman's shaft with his hand before dropping his head against Roman's shoulder. “I-It does feel good, _fuck_.” He admits as he begins to jerk Roman off as well and then Roman ends up moaning like Seth did and finally, they're even! Yeah, real tough until he starts getting a handy too... Seth appreciates how he can still manage to have thoughts like that about Roman even though he's on his lap with Roman's dick in his hand. Makes him think that they can still continue to be good friends while having sex with each other, not that they're having sex (yet) but this was surely the first step.

“That's right, how about you moan for me?” Seth chuckles lowly, moving his head to leave a wet kiss to Roman's neck. “My hand feels good, huh?”

“Sh-Shut up, just jerk me off.” Roman stutters out, moving to the other side of Seth's neck to leave kisses there. “God, you're _still_  an asshole even with my dick in your hand. That's incredible.”

“You know what _else_  is incredible?” Seth asks, kissing his way up to Roman's ear. “How long I've been wanting you. First day we met, all I could think about was your cock. You were so _beautiful_  and I called Allen, I told him about how gay I was for you and how I didn't even think you were real. Thought it'd stop but it never did – think it just stronger.” He confesses. His hand goes quicker too, thumb rubbing over the head and smearing the tip with precome. It feels weird, touching another guys precome, but it's not bad or anything. None of this is bad, it's just new to Seth. But he's a guy too, so he has some experience – and yet he doesn't. Isn't that the darndest thing?

“Hey, Seth, got a question for _you_...” Roman asks, pulling off Seth's neck so he could look him in the eyes.

“Uh huh? Ask me anything.” Seth asks, pulling away as well to look at Roman.

“Do you think _this_  is real?” And before Seth can ask what Roman means, he feels Roman's mouth on his and _holy fuck, that should not feel as good as it does._  Roman's mouth is so soft and he tastes like pure heaven, like cinnamon and... cinnamon, and then something else that seems so Roman and that's such a cliché answer but everybody has their own unique taste. No set of lips ever taste the same as another. It's like how everybody has a unique social security, right? Well, everybody has a unique taste. And Roman's taste is the best. Seth moans needily into his mouth, already craving more and the moan evolves into a loud cry when Roman quickens his hand and he hates it but he actually thinks he's gonna come soon.

 

Roman bites down on Seth's bottom lip and drags it out before he licks at it, like he's trying to soothe the pain his teeth caused before he goes back into his mouth again. Seth's tongue moves out to bump along Roman's and it gets a bit messy then, slipping out of each other's mouths and licking against the others lips, but it's hot and more importantly, it feels _good_  and Seth never wants it to end.

Except it does, because then he feels all that heat in his body becoming more unbearable and his breathing becomes more stunted, the tell of his impending orgasm. And soon, it's exactly what he does. Seth pulls away from Roman's mouth with a long, loud moan, hips stuttering in Roman's hand before he comes in his trunks – ugh, he feels like a teenager... makes sense because this is his first time with a guy. History has to repeat itself.

It's like Seth coming flips a switch in Roman because soon, Roman reaches his orgasm as well. It hits him hard and his free hand moves to grab Seth's wrist, keeping him going when Seth's hand begins to falter in speed (due to Seth's orgasm, making him tired) and his head lulls back, eyes closing. He purses his lips out in a moan, a moan that turns into a drawn out groan before his come paints Seth's hand white.

And there the both of them are, sweating heavily on the couch with Seth sat perfectly in Roman's lap, the both of them with sticky hands as a reminder of what they just did to each other. Though they're both tired, Roman seems to have more energy between the both of them as he barely manages to grab the tissues on the end table, the box dropping onto the couch for either of them to get. Roman cleans his hand off first and Seth reaches to grab one too but his hand just falls to his side and it's actually kinda cute – Seth's cute when he's tired.

 

Seth pouts against Roman's neck, looking to the tissues. “Hey... asshole... gimme one.”

“Give you what? Another handjob?” Roman asks with a small grin.

Yeah, he's real funny. Even after he just fucking came in Seth's hand, he still manages to tease him. Seth hates Roman and will never jerk him off again.

That's a total lie. He's _definitely_  gonna jerk Roman off again and he's gonna love every second.

“Shut up. A tissue.”

“Alright, alright, here.” And then Roman grabs a tissue and Seth reaches out for it but Roman cleans his hand with it instead and alright, that's pretty thoughtful of him. Seth smiles and closes his eyes as he relaxes on Roman's lap.

“I could've done that, I'm capable.” Seth says.

“Uh, you just did all the work. Bringing me in here, saying all those sexy things and straddling my lap like that, c'mon, let me do something for once... where did you even learn how to do those things? You're like a natural.”

Aw! Seth doesn't know if he should be happy about the fact that Roman basically just told Seth that he's naturally a bottom but the fact of the matter is that he _is_  happy about it. He'll bottom to Roman, sure. Not like... actually bottom, because that's a dick in the butt. Seth's not ready for that yet. Perhaps submissive is the better word for it.

“I watched some pornos. Read up on things.” Seth shrugs. He’ll tell Roman that Allen inspired him some other time. “I'm just glad you actually feel the same way.”

“Are you kidding? I've wanted this since we met. Couldn't stop thinking about you either.”

Seth opens his eyes and looks back up to Roman then, sitting up some on his lap. “Seriously?” It's obvious considering Roman just fucking jerked him off but since they first _met?_ Since Seth made a total idiot out of himself the first day?

“Yeah. You're pretty. And you're funny, you're nice... sometimes.” Roman grins. “But you're really passionate about what you do, and you're determined to get what you want.”

“I think tonight showed how determined I am pretty well.” Seth grins back, moving his hands up and down Roman's chest slowly. He wanted Roman and now he got him! After like two years but... the fact is, it happened. Does it matter how long it took?

“And you looked fine as hell showing me too.” Roman moves his hand to press on Seth's lower back before leaning in. “C'mere, gimme one more kiss.”

And he doesn't even have to tell Seth twice as Seth leans back in to kiss Roman softly, one of the many kisses they end up sharing that night.

 

Making it into the main roster is great but making it into Roman’s pants is even _better._


	5. Kiss & Swallow

**November 18** **th** **, 2012**

 

“R-Roman, seriously, we gotta...” Seth pants against Roman's neck, lulling his head back against the tiled walls of the handicap stall. “We gotta go out there soon, we can't fuck up our debut.”

“Shhh, I got this.” Roman says, jerking Seth off faster in his black SWAT pants.

Seth feels like a teenager again, being jerked off in a public bathroom. The only difference is that this time, instead of a cute girl with dainty hands feeling him up before they go to class, it's a beautiful man with big, strong hands jerking him off before they make their main roster debut in WWE in front of millions of people. It isn't exactly how he envisioned history repeating itself but hey, this is fun too. And for somebody that's never jerked off a guy before, Roman is doing a great job at it but it probably isn't hard seeing as Roman has a dick too – it'd be sad if he didn't know how to jerk off another guy, wouldn't it? Instead of the dick being on him, it's on somebody else.

Seth moans when Roman tightens his grip, closing his eyes and running a hand back through his hair as a few strands fall onto his forehead. “I-I'm getting close, Rome, c'mon, make me come.” It'd be pretty embarrassing if they missed their cue to go out there and they left Dean all by his lonesome – they can't exactly be The Shield if it's just one guy, right? Well, maybe Roman could. He's so big (and Seth isn't talking about his dick) and so powerful that he could run this yard by himself. Except it would suck because Seth wouldn't be there with him and he quite likes being one of Roman's partners on the main roster. You know what? If Seth knew he'd be called up alongside Roman when he got into FCW, he wouldn't be as bitchy as he was.

“Wanna come, huh?” Roman asks, moving to press a big, wet kiss against Seth's neck and grinning at the louder moan Seth lets out. It's like Seth _wants_  to be caught. “Then come for me, mess up these pants – oh yeah, just like that, there you go. Feels good, don't it?”

_Yes_ , it feels good, everything Roman does to him feels good and it's just a fucking handjob. Seth's pathetic... pathetically into Roman. A few shuddery moans and he comes into Roman's hand, some splashing onto the front of his briefs. Seth rolls his lips back with a hum as he relaxes against the wall. Phew, Seth came just in time! Not that he thought it'd take awhile... Roman has good hands.

 

“So, you gonna return the favor? How about you get on your knees and suck me off?” Roman says as he moves his (messy) hands down, unzipping his zipper and laughing at Seth's reaction.

“Dude, we need to get back out there with Dean, they're gonna call us down any minute!” Seth scolds, moving his hands down to grab Roman's wrist. “Besides, I'm _not_  sucking you off in a public bathroom. Not getting on my knees here.” And also... it's a blowjob. Seth is nowhere near ready to suck Roman off just yet. Sure, he's thought about it and the the more he thought about it, the hotter the concept seemed. There was something so... well, something forbidden about having another man's cock in his mouth, sliding in and out, maybe coming down his throat. Seth doesn't know how to explain it. All he knows is that as hot as it seems, he's not fully prepared to take that next step.

“I was _kidding_ , c'mon.” Roman scoffs. “I don't want the first time you suck me off to be here either. It's gonna be somewhere nice – like a bathroom in a fancy restaurant. They _definitely_  keep it clean there.”

Seth opens his mouth to protest but when he sees the amused look on Roman's face, he grins himself and shakes his head. “Right, you're kidding.” Roman's such a dick sometimes but even then, Seth's glad that his first gay experience is with him and not somebody else – he shudders to think about what it'd be like if he were with say... Dean, for example. Cool guy, but not somebody Seth wants to touch tips with anytime soon. Or ever.

“You catch on quick.” Roman smiles and leans in to press a soft kiss to Seth's lips and okay, how gay does it make Seth if he looks forward to their kisses more than the actual sexual contact? Not that being jerked off by another guy isn't already gay but kissing seems much more intimate, like an act reserved for lovers and he and Roman are _not_  lovers. No, they're just friends. Friends with benefits.

“Hey, you wanna clean off my hand?”

“Yeah man, sure, I got ya.” Seth says as he moves his hand to the toilet paper, confused when Roman pushes his hand away. “Uhh, okay, weirdo, thought you said you wanted me to clean your hand?”

“I do, just not with that.” Roman tells him as he brings up his come-covered hand, twiddling his fingers with a raised, suggestive eyebrow. “Think your tongue will do just fine.”

And Seth laughs out loud because is he for real? Licking his own come off Roman's hand? “Dude, no. That's my come, that's...” He stops though when he realizes his body is growing hot and is he actually getting turned on by it? What the hell, brain? Or was that his dick thinking for him? Licking his own come seems gross but licking Roman's hand... his fingers... Seth gnaws against his bottom lip as he stares at Roman's hand, contemplating the thought. Okay. It's just come. That's all it is. Besides, he and Roman are experimenting, are they not? Seth supposes he should... figure out what that's like.

 

He takes a deep breath and grabs Roman's wrist with both of his hands, bringing it towards his mouth. Seth looks into Roman's eyes as he swipes his tongue out to lick his hand clean, starting with his palm and running his tongue upwards to lick the fingers clean. The groan Roman lets out is one of the hottest things Seth has ever heard and it motivates him to go faster with his tongue until his whole hand was mostly cleaned off. He notices a few drops left on one finger and sucks it into his mouth, pulling up from it slowly before letting go with a pop.

“There. Hope that satisfies you.” Seth says, letting go of Roman's wrist. He turns to open the stall door until he feels Roman's front pressing right against his back and he furrows his eyebrows when he feels something pressing against his ass only for them to raise, eyes widening when he realizes _that's Roman's hard on against him_. “Y-You are... satisfied.... right?” He asks quietly. Wow, that... that feels different. Different but strangely hot. Seth doesn't think he should take to being the bottom one in this relationship as easily as he is but he's alright with the idea of Roman dominating him. Who wouldn't let a beautiful man like that take charge?

“Mmhm. You always satisfy me.” Roman says, moving his mouth by Seth's ear. “But I do wanna see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock soon.” And then Roman's moving off Seth's body again and opening the stall door for the both of them. “After you! Pretty boys first.” Roman tells Seth in his normal tone of voice with a smirk, patting his ass for extra measure. How the hell did Roman do that?! How did he shift like that so easily? Like he didn't just jerk Seth off in here?

Seth breathes in and tucks his shirt back into his pants, leveling a glare at Roman before he walks past him. “Whatever, c'mon, let's wait out there with Dean. He's probably wondering where we are.”

“He's probably chatting up the concession stand guys to get free hot dogs. I wouldn't worry about it too much.” Roman chuckles as he follows Seth out of the bathroom.

As the duo makes it back to Dean, who actually wasn't trying to get free hot dogs and was standing at one of the gates with the security guards, Seth couldn't help but think back onto what Roman said earlier about his pretty lips. Wrapping around his cock. His _big_  cock. That's probably what Seth is most afraid of, not actually sucking cock but sucking a cock as big as Roman's. Perhaps he should've started off with something small first – wait, he did! Roman's fingers! And that wasn't bad at all. Actually, Seth liked it a lot. And the groans Roman made? Music to his ears. So he wonders if Roman's gonna be like that when Seth actually sucks him off. _If_  Seth sucks him off.

Believe it or not, however, Roman's size isn't the biggest problem here. The biggest problem here is Seth not knowing the first thing about sucking a dick.

* * *

 

**Later That Night**

 

Seth thinks the three of them did an amazing job tonight with their debut. Interrupting the main event of Survivor Series? Giving a triple powerbomb to fucking Ryback?! That was fucking cool as fuck! And on a lighter note, Seth thought he looked great because black is _totally_ his color. Roman's too... and Dean as well, he guesses. Anyways, yeah, he thinks this is the coolest way any group could have debuted in WWE – eat your heart out, Nexus! They were doomed from the start anyways. Not Seth, Roman, and Dean though. They have each others backs and they were gonna succeed _together._

So being in The Shield? It's already pretty awesome. But sharing a hotel room with two other dudes? Eh, that's not as awesome. Sharing one with just Roman would be fine because it gives them more time to be alone together and touch each others dicks but they had to share one with Dean too which means that isn't happening at all. If he and Roman wanna get gay, they'll have to like... ugh, Seth doesn't even know where they can keep getting their gay on. What if they're doomed to doing it in public restrooms forever?!

Speaking of public restrooms, he's still thinking about what Roman said earlier about blowjobs and with Roman and Dean out of the hotel room tonight, it gives Seth time to himself. Roman was out with Jimmy and Jey getting hammered while Dean was... somewhere. Seth didn't listen to what Dean said because he was too occupied with Roman, a problem he thinks many people share. But he'll use this time to himself to work on some very important things. This thing is the absolute number one priority in Seth's life right now.

 

Staring intently at the banana in his hand, he peels the skin off to look at the tip, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. So this is what a dick is gonna be like, huh? Except, you know, Seth isn't peeling skin. Can you imagine how weird that'd be? Peeling somebody's dick skin to suck them off? Seth should stop thinking about that unless he wants to turn himself off from blowjobs completely. But Seth has to get good at blowjobs somewhere and porn can only help you out so much so why not actually do something?

He clears his throat as he puts the tip in his mouth, closing his eyes as he tries to imagine it being Roman instead. Wow, Roman, you're tasting awful nice tonight! He wonders what Roman's actual cock will taste like – definitely not like bananas. Maybe Seth should've called Allen and asked for a dildo to be sent to him. Okay, ew, not the best idea and not the most cleanest one either. Seth makes a mental note to purchase a dildo later on this week. Seth bobs his head up and down on the banana for a minute or two before he pulls off, rolling his eyes because seriously, what the hell is he doing?

Alright, he can do this. Maybe he shouldn't suck it off, maybe he should just try and deepthroat it. Start with the hard stuff first, that makes sense! Seth blows out a breath as he peels the banana down all the way to expose the entirety. He studies the length, wishing it were more along the thick side because Roman's dick was more thick than long which is just fine because Seth isn't sure if he could suck off a ten inch monster cock. Could he suck off a super thick one though? It'd be stretching his mouth wide, making his jaw hurt, spit pooling at the sides... maybe Roman would like that though? Ugh, why is being gay so hard?

Seth swallows. Okay, seriously now. He can do this. If Allen can deep throat a cock like a champion, so can he! It's just like a band-aid, he'll do it quick. So Seth moves forward to instantly shove the banana down his throat but he immediately pulls back up when he hears somebody laughing from the other side of the room.

“Bro, what the fuck are you doing?” Dean laughs, shaking his head at the sight he sees.

Sucking a banana imagining it was Roman’s dick and caught by Dean Ambrose. Seth wants to die.

 

“N-Nothing, nothing.” Seth stammers, setting the banana down on the bar counter. “Wh-What are you doing? I thought you were out... somewhere.” This reaffirms Seth belief that God is, in fact, not real. Why the hell did Dean of all people have to catch Seth sucking off a banana?

“Nothing? Because it looks like you were deepthroating a banana.” Dean tells him as he throws his bag off to the side, unzipping his jacket. “You gay?”

“No!” Seth exclaims, crossing his arms on the counter. “I'm not gay! You're gay!” Wonderful job, Seth. You _totally_  convinced Dean now.

Dean rolls his eyes. “You have the comebacks of an 11 year old boy. And you kinda look like one too, just with a beard.”

“Fuck off, man, you look like you haven't showered in 20 years.” Seth shakes his head, staring down at the counter. Okay, his comeback totally sucked but you'd be pretty annoyed too if somebody walked in on you doing... whatever the hell Seth was doing.

“Listen, were you wanting to know what sucking a dick is like? Is that why you were engaging in sexual relations with a banana?” Dean asks, looking at Seth curiously. “Hmm?”

Seth pokes his tongue around in his cheek, looking the other way. “No, that's... I'm straight, I...” He huffs and rolls his eyes. “Fine, yeah, maybe a bit. Maybe I'm curious.” Ha, maybe. He's definitely curious, it's why Roman fucking jerked him off in the bathroom earlier.

“You know, I sucked some dicks before, I can tell you what it's like.” Dean offers with a shrug as he sets his jacket down on the table. “It's not that bad, it's just a dick. We all got 'em.”

Seth blinks a few times and tilts his head like he's trying to figure out what's going on. Is Dean seriously offering him gay sex advice? Is Allen here in spirit, taking over Dean's body? In what kind of world does Seth live in that Dean Ambrose has more gay sex experience than he does? … actually, it's not too unbelievable. Dean's unpredictable.

 

“You? You've sucked dicks before?”

“Yeah man, I was curious like you once.” Dean says as he makes it to the other end of the bar counter, sitting across from Seth. “Actually kinda liked it, I was good at it. I was...”, he sighs and looks up at the ceiling, spreading his hands out. “Alive.”

Seth scoffs and shakes his head, looking at Dean with a genuine interest now – the first time he's ever looked at Dean that way. “Alright, mister gay sex expert. So uh... what'd you do? What are your tips?”

“First, I gotta know who you're doing this for. Everybody likes to have their dick sucked a different way. So go on, tell Uncle Deano...” Dean raises his eyebrows, sticking a pinkie out. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Seth stares down at Dean's pinkie, licking over his lips. First of all, is this actually a pinkie promise? Are they in junior high? Second of all, should he tell Dean that it's Roman's dick he wants to suck? Why does Dean think he's _going_  to suck a dick, anyways? Does he look gay? Alright, maybe the two-toned hair gives off the impression but he still doesn't think it's an indicator of anything... oh no, what if Dean knows about him and Roman! And that's why he's asking! He wants Seth to confirm what he already knows! Okay uh, quick, who's the person closest to Roman in terms of personality and size? Think Seth, think!

“... Hunter.” Seth says.

“... Trips?” Dean asks. “You... wanna suck off the boss? Dude, he's _married.”_

“O-Open relationship!” Seth exclaims. He can see that too, Hunter and Stephanie seem like a pretty kinky couple. Woah, he did _not_  just think about his bosses like that. “Besides, he... I... I might have a thing for older guys.” He does not but that seems believable, doesn't it? If Dean thinks Seth looks gay, then he should just go along with it, play the part of a willing twink. It seems like Dean believes it though because he just shrugs and mutters a “whatever” before taking the banana on the counter, the pinkie promise left behind.

“Alright so... you and Hunter are alone together. You drop to your knees, pull out his dick and **BAM** , it's thick as a fuckin' coke can. What do you do?”

“Uh...” Seth's face scrunches up as he thinks. He's a guy, what does he want? But all guys are different, aren't they... damn. “I lick the shaft? Try to get myself used to it?”

“Good, good. Do that first, get his dick all nice and wet with your tongue. Play with the balls a little too, dudes go _crazy_  for that. But you're a guy, you know that. Actually, yeah, you're a guy! Do what you like!”

“But you just said all guys are different, moron!!” Seth groans, running his hands down his face.  “Are you gonna help me or not?”

“... fine. Listen, it's real simple. Hunter seems like a guy that's into a bit of teasing. So uh, keep teasing his dick a little with your tongue, lick the shaft and what not. Don't do anything unless he wants you to do more and when _that_  happens, go in for the kill. Suck him off – just the head though!”

“Why wouldn't he want the whole thing?” Seth asks, curious.

“I just said he seems like he likes a bit of teasing! Gee, you're not a good listener. Apologize.”

“I'm not apologizing for asking a reasonable question.”

“Fine, then I'm not helping you.” Dean shrugs, hopping off the stool and turning his back, only to stop and grin when he hears Seth whine like an eleven year old boy.

“Okaaaaay, I'm sorry! Please... Dean... keep telling me how to suck dicks.” That's weird coming from Seth's mouth. To Dean. He's reminded again that Dean is giving him sex advice and he is confused with the way this night is turning out.

“Apology accepted!” Dean sits back on the stool, banana in hand as he holds it up in front of him. “Okay, now...”

 

Dean proceeds to use the banana as a sort of visual model, making sexual motions with his hand and even using his mouth to make his point which grosses Seth out because his mouth was on the banana before and Dean knows it so why is he sucking on it too, oh god, Dean, you're so weird!! They just indirectly kissed! Where's Roman? When is he coming back from hanging out with his cousins? Seth needs him. He needs his cock. He needs to get away from Dean as soon as possible once this... demonstration is done.

Seth grimaces as he watches, reminding himself to wash his mouth out before bed but as gross as it is, he keeps paying attention because Dean makes surprisingly good points. Promote the garbage man to garbage boss.

Seth just wonders when he's actually gonna put this all to good use.

* * *

 

**December 16th** **, 2012**

 

Tonight, Seth decided to die for everybody's sins. Thankfully he didn't really die, but he might as well have because the bump he took was _brutal._ Dropped through a whole bunch of tables by Ryback, so that was scary enough and then to actually go through said tables with the back of his head hitting the edge on the way down... god, he was a mad man.

Except Seth seems to be totally fine and Roman doesn't understand why. Well, no sense in questioning it, right? He's just thankful Seth is okay and hasn't broken every bone in his pretty, toned body. However, it doesn't stop Roman from worrying after Seth and insisting on doing _something_  for him.

 

“ _Roman_ , I'm fine man, seriously.” Seth groans, batting away Roman's hand that held a wet rag. “I might have a few bruises but I'm perfectly fine. Dean, tell Roman I'm fine.”

“Yeah, Seth's fine.” Dean mumbles as he sends out a text before looking up to the duo. “Hey, I'm going out for drinks with some guys, y'all gonna come with?”

Ooh, drinks sound _great_. He, Seth, and Dean, can go out for drinks, maybe he and Seth can jerk each other off in the bathroom and sure, Seth might bitch at him for doing it in a gross bathroom but he won't be bitching when he comes in Roman's hand. So Roman's about to open his mouth and tell Dean he's more than ready but Seth is the first to answer.

“Nah, think I'll stay in tonight. I know I'm fine but I wanna take it easy the rest of the night.” Seth tells Dean. Dean just gives a shrug before looking back to his phone to send more texts. “All good, brotha', get some rest. Roman, how about you?”

“I uh-” Roman feels Seth grabbing his shoulder and he looks over to the two-toned man who was smirking over at him. What gives? What's he smirking about? “What do you want?” Roman whispers to Seth, furrowing his eyebrows when Seth moves his mouth by his ear.

“You're not gonna leave me here all alone, right? Besides, I'll make it worth your while.” Seth whispers, and if that wasn't enough to make Roman's dick twitch, the gentle bite Seth gives to his earlobe sure does. How does Seth do that? More importantly, how does he go from a dude who stumbled over his own words when they first met to flirting with Roman so effortlessly in front of another person? Roman misses the days where he could be the smooth one, though he does love these new days where Seth is a sexy, horny minx.

Roman swallows and nods, pulling away from Seth and looking to Dean who was, thankfully, still on his phone. Dean seems totally oblivious to what was going on between the both of them, good thing too because Roman isn't sure if he's ready for Dean teasing them just yet. “Hey uh, I'm actually gonna stay here tonight too. That match kinda took something out of me.” He hisses in mock pain, bringing his hand back to rub at his own shoulder.

Dean doesn't seem to take any offense to it because he just shrugs and gives the duo a peace sign before leaving the hotel room to go party with some other wrestlers. Roman wouldn't know – and if he did, he'd forget about it completely because Seth wants to be alone with him tonight and immediately his mind goes rampant with thoughts as to what they could do. Handjobs, blowjobs, grinding, full on anal sex… okay, so only the first two things were likely tonight. And blowjobs were still cutting it close.

He's brought out of the many sexual thoughts he's having about Seth when he hears Seth's voice.

 

“How about you go sit on the bed over there? Just right on the edge, get all comfortable. Make yourself at home.”

“Just what exactly are you-”

“Shhhh.” Seth shushes Roman, putting a finger to his lips. “I got this. Trust me. You'll love it.”

Roman narrows his eyes questioningly at the smaller man, looking him up and down before he makes his way over to the edge of the bed – his eyes never leave Seth once though. Seth drops through tables tonight and comes out of it seemingly fine and wants to be alone with Roman? What's going on? “You giving me a lap dance or something?” He asks, and there was a nice thought! Seth doing a sexy lap dance for him as fitting music plays... maybe he could like, wear some stockings or something. Black stockings. Perhaps some black, cotton panties with a white trim on the edges. And then when Seth turns his back to Roman, he’ll pull those panties to the side and eat out that delicious ass. Though it's a better fantasy than it is actually being executed because he doubts Seth is into any of that. However, he also thought that Seth wouldn't be into guys but here they are now!

“I'll be sure to save that for next time.” Seth says as he saunters over to Roman, getting right in between his spread legs to stand there and... proceeds to stand there some more. Tease. Roman should spank him. “I think there's something _else_  you'd rather have me do right now.”

“Oh? And what is that something else?” Roman asks, raising his eyebrows as he moves his hands to grab Seth's hips. They slip underneath Seth's shirt to run up and down his sides, admiring how soft his skin was under his fingertips. One day, he's gonna fuck Seth. It's not gonna be today, as much as Roman would like it to. It's not gonna be next month. But eventually he's gonna get inside that ass. And when he does, his hands are gonna be roaming over every inch of Seth's body and the bruises on Seth? Instead of the bruises coming from a nasty bump, it's gonna be coming from Roman's fingers. Nails digging into his sides, dragging against the flesh... the thought of it is even enough to harden Roman's dick, not all the way but at least half.

Seth hums and looks up at the ceiling in thought, his hands holding onto Roman's shoulders. “Remember what you said? Like a month ago? When you were jerking me off in the really gross bathroom in the arena?”

Roman chuckles and nods. “You still came though, so I don't think it mattered to you that much.”

Seth chuckles as well, shaking his head. “Shut up, man. Well, remember? In that gross bathroom? You said something about my pretty lips wrapped around your dick?” He asks, licking slowly along his lips before he looks down to the other man. “Remember that?”

Oh. Oh _fuck._ Is that...

“Dude...” Roman blinks, looking down at his own bulge before he looks to Seth's mouth. “Are you gonna...”

“Am I gonna suck you off?” Seth asks with a grin before he grabs Roman's wrists to take them off his hips. “That depends. Do you _want_  me to suck you off?”

That little _tease_. Roman hates him for prolonging this when he knows how much Roman wants it... or maybe he shouldn't hate him, otherwise Seth's not gonna blow him. That'd suck. No, Roman totally loves Seth, especially right now. So if Seth wants to be a tease for a few minutes? Roman's gonna suck it up and deal with it.

 

“Y-Yeah... so fucking much, Seth, you don't even know.” Roman says, licking along his own lips with a burning need as he moves his hands over the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Tell me how much you want it. Tell me how much you wanna see these pretty lips of mine wrapped around that thick cock of yours.” Seth says in a low voice before dropping to his knees, hands resting over Roman's knees. “C'mon, Roman, you want it bad, don't ya?”

“God yeah.” Roman groans, nodding. “Want you to take my dick out and suck me off so fast, like you've never had something so good in your mouth before in your entire life. C'mon, don't make me wait anymore for it, man, I've been wanting this for _so long.”_

If Roman pleads like this now, he wonders how much he's gonna have to plead for Seth when Seth finally lets Roman fuck him. But for now, he'll do whatever Seth wants. Because by the time he has his cock in Seth's ass, Seth's gonna regret all the teasing he's been doing. Is it being too cocky? Maybe. But he's also _Roman fucking Reigns._

“Trust me, I doubt I'll ever have anything this good in my mouth after you.” Seth tells him as he pulls down Roman's sweatpants, boxers included so Roman's already hard cock could release from their confines. “Not that there's gonna _be_  an after you. Pretty sure you're the only guy I'll ever mess around with.”

Roman has to smirk at that. Did Seth really find Roman _that_  attractive that he couldn't see himself fooling around with another guy? Roman can't say he feels the same way but Seth was definitely the prettiest man he's ever seen – probably gonna ruin other guys for him in the future, if they were to stop doing... whatever they were doing. They were friends with benefits and Roman was having a lot of fun with it, and he hopes Seth was too, but it seems that he just confirmed it.

 

Seth wraps his fingers around Roman's shaft, jerking him off at a steady pace and staring at his cock like he was trying to figure it all out. Obviously he's never done this before but Roman's fine with his inexperience. Because he was inexperienced as well. They were learning the ways of gay sexual activity together and honestly, Roman's glad it's with Seth instead of somebody else. They're both in the same boat.

“You know, if you're uncomfortable with the idea of sucking me off, you don't-”

“No, I want to.” Seth reassures him, glancing up at Roman before looking back down to his cock. “It's just...” He chuckles a little. “You're big, dude. Kinda wondering how it's supposed to fit in my mouth... but I'll get there. By the end of the night, consider your cock sucked.”

Roman smiles and shakes his head in amusement, bringing a hand down to rest on the back of Seth's head. “Hey, it's cool, take your time. I'll enjoy the sight of you on your knees for the time being.” And what a lovely sight it was – soon though, Seth seems to get over his nerves and once his tongue touches the tip of Roman's cock, it feels _phenomenal._

Seth's tongue laps over his head and runs along the underside of it, causing Roman to give a soft moan. After getting the head wet, his tongue runs down the shaft and then back up before it swirls all the way around to lather the rest of Roman's dick in his saliva, one last lap to the head before pulling off. Seth stares at it again for a second before taking a deep breath and moving his mouth by his balls, sucking one into his mouth and _holy fuck,_ Roman's never felt this before but it's amazing.

“D-Dude, those are my balls...” Roman breathes out, an obvious observation. Seth rolls the balls around in his mouth with his tongue, sucking at them for a bit before he pulls off to chuckle.

“Uh, yeah, they are. Why, you don't want me sucking your balls?”

“N-No, not that. God, no, it's just that nobody's ever done that to me before. Where did you get that idea from?” Roman asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

Seth just shakes his head and holds up a hand. “Trust me, it's best you don't know. Just think of it like I knew it all along. Pretend I'm a blowjob expert.”

“Alright, AJ Styles, whatever you say.” Roman sighs, grinning at the groan of annoyance Seth lets out before he ruffles his hair. “I'm just playin', man, chill. You're so much prettier than he is.”

“Prettier than Allen? That's about the nicest thing you've ever said to me. For that, I'm gonna actually start sucking you off now.” With a wink, he presses a kiss to the tip of Roman's cock before he wraps his lips around it to suckle the head slowly. Seth's hand jerks off what he can't reach, twisting his wrist while his other hand steadies itself on Roman's thigh. Roman rolls his lips back with a small moan, closing his eyes for a brief moment to take it all in before he looks back down to watch Seth.

“Yeah, that's real nice... just a bit more, Seth, c'mon.” Roman urges him, threading his fingers through his hair as he gently thrusts up into his mouth. Seth gets the message and takes in a few more inches, hollowing his mouth out so he could take in Roman easier. He moans around the thick cock in his mouth, the vibrations reverberating against Roman's cock to make the man moan loudly. Roman's free hand wrings the comforter in his hands.

“That's it, daddy likes the way you're sucking him off, baby.” He moans out. And then when he realizes what he said, his face scrunches up in embarrassment and he looks the other way. Fuck. He just called himself “daddy”, didn't he? Granted it's not a big deal but considering it was with Seth... he worries as to what Seth's reaction gonna be. He fears the worst when Seth pulls back off his cock to narrow his eyes at him, a hint of a grin on his face.

 

“Did you just call yourself daddy?” Seth asks, grinning even more. “Bro, you got a daddy kink?”

Roman pokes his tongue around in his cheek and breathes out through his nose before he looks back down to Seth. At least Seth’s grinning so Seth’s probably just teasing him for it but he’s still a bit embarrassed.“It just slipped out. I won't say it again, promise. I'm not like a creep or anything, I just-”

“Relax, relax, it doesn't make you a creep. Who doesn't like being called daddy, am I right... _daddy?”_ Seth waggles an eyebrow suggestively, looking up into Roman's eyes as he suckles briefly at the head, giving an exaggerated moan right after. “Mmm, you taste so good, daddy... love it when I suck you off like that, huh?” He asks before smacking Roman's cock against his tongue and _that's_  one of the hottest things Roman's ever seen. To think, he was freaking out over nothing... but now Seth's calling him daddy. His life works out in weird, but amazing ways. Maybe Seth was lowkey teasing him for it but to hell with it because Roman is gonna roll along with it. The name sounds so pretty coming from Seth anyways.

“God yeah, daddy loves it… so much. Doesn't want you to stop either, c'mon, suck daddy off.” Roman tells him, pushing on Seth's head to send his message across. It's the motivation Seth needs before his lips wrap back around Roman's cock to suck him off, bobbing his head quickly while his hand jerks off the rest – Roman doesn't expect Seth to deepthroat him or anything for his first time. Seth could just suck the head of his cock and that'd be fine with him but he seems to be trying his hardest to get Roman off and for that, Roman thanks him. Especially because he's close to coming. He reminds himself to return the favor afterwards.

“Good... it's so good, Seth, _fuck.”_ He groans, proceeding to thrust his hips up into Seth's mouth every so often. “Daddy's gonna come, better get ready.” Unfortunately when Roman says that, Seth pulls off but he wasn't expecting Seth to go that far either. He doesn't get why because Seth will lick his come-covered hand clean with no problems but he can't take Roman coming down his throat? Though he supposes it's two different things... Roman doesn't think he'd be able to take that, not right now anyways.

“Tell you what, daddy...” Seth trails off, jerking Roman off entirely, “... you finish yourself off and I'll lick up the mess with my sexy tongue. I'll lick you totally clean.”

You know what? Good compromise. Roman's all for it.

 

He takes Seth's hand off so he could jerk himself off. As Roman's trying to come, Seth stands up somewhat to push Roman's shirt up to expose his stomach, keeping the hem of his shirt raised over his nipples. Then they stare into each others eyes and it's as if the world stops for them, as if they're the only ones who exist in that moment. They both have the same thought in their mind as they go in to kiss the other hard, the both of them moaning into the others mouth. Roman will never get tired of that, kissing Seth that is. He thinks their lips come together perfectly, thinks their unique tastes are a great balance to the others - it was intoxicating, honestly. Roman's hips twitch, his body grows hotter, and before he knows it, he's coming all over the front of his torso. Roman pulls off Seth's mouth, panting harshly against it and breathing out moans as he rides his orgasm out, a few more pumps of the wrist before he empties his load entirely.

Seth immediately follows through on what he said, pushing Roman down onto the bed and moving down his body so he could lick up the come plastered over Roman's torso. He laps at his abs, dips his tongue in his belly button, and he does it all rather happily as he moans while doing it. Seems like somebody's a bit of a come slut... Roman's gonna keep it to himself though because he's pretty sure Seth will kill him if Roman calls him that. Roman already tried his luck (accidentally) today with the daddy comment and he's not exactly a gambler.

Soon Roman's torso was entirely clean. It's still a bit wet from Seth's tongue but it's totally clean on the surface and that's what matters! Seth pulls Roman's shirt back down and he moves to gently kiss him on the lips, Roman kissing him back and allowing his lips to linger for a few moments before they pull away again. Roman misses the kisses just a bit more.

“So...” Seth starts, looking into Roman's eyes. “What'd you think?”

“Think of what?” Roman breathes.

Seth rolls his eyes and grins. “My awesome blowjob, jackass. Was it good? Do I got a future in porn? Or did I absolutely suck?”

Oh, right, the awesome blowjob Roman just got from Seth. The awesome blowjob for Roman. The awesome blowjob done specifically _for_  Roman and nobody else. That one. “I knew that...” Roman scoffs. “Yeah uh... you know, it was pretty great. Dunno where you learned to do all that for your first time but yeah. Would've thought you've done it before.” Roman admits, nodding. “Nice job.”

“Well I'm glad my daddy approves.” Seth chuckles lowly before pecking Roman on the lips, licking his own before he stands up. “I had a lot of fun doing it. Didn't know sucking dicks could- hey!” Seth exclaims as he feels his hand being pulled back by Roman, who was now smirking.

“Hey, daddy didn't say you could leave. I think I should return the favor.”

_That_ sure got Seth's attention.

 

Seth raises his eyebrows and grins, already moving his hands to pull down his sweatpants. “Then by all means, return it.”

Roman stands up from the bed, moving over to Seth and grabbing his hips before he begins to back Seth up to the wall.

“Uh... what're you doing? Thought you said I couldn't leave...” Seth points out, watching Roman with a burning curiosity.

“I'm gonna suck you off.”

“Really? Caaaause it looks like you're gonna shove me up against a wall.”

“How about you shut that pretty mouth up and let daddy do what he's about to do to you, pretty boy?”

“... fine.”

And then Roman’s the one dropping to his knees, hands pulling down Seth’s sweatpants along with his boxers before he immediately moves to take Seth’s cock into his mouth because unlike Seth, he's been wanting to do this for a long time so there's no hesitation on his part.

Yeah, Roman thinks he’s a good daddy. And he thinks Seth is his _perfect_  baby boy.


	6. Be My Valentine

**February 14** **th** **, 2013**

 

Blowing Roman has quickly become one of Seth's new favorite activities, and it's something he ends up doing even more than regular ol' handjobs – Roman definitely appreciates the new change too. It didn't even take Seth long to become accustomed to the act and he’s even achieved sort of a penchant for it. In fact, it's something he weirdly takes pride in now, much like his work in the ring. He loves that manly, salty taste of Roman, the sexy way Roman moans when his cock hits the back of Seth's throat, and the way he gives Seth such loving encouragement along the way.

It's probably why he took to blowjobs as quickly as he did because honestly, Seth gets off on the praise. He could listen to Roman tell him how much of a good boy he is for... well, forever. And if Roman wants Seth to call him daddy? Sure, why not? If it means more praise, then Seth will do anything Roman wants. After the first couple of times, the nickname kinda grew to Seth and now it's something that genuinely turns him on as well. Only for Roman though. Anybody else, Seth would laugh them out of the room but Roman's a beautiful god who deserves only the best – and if he deserves only the best, Seth wonders why Roman's even doing this with him in the first place but he can't really complain, can he?

Back to the present. It's currently the most romantic day of the year and you think Seth would find plans with some hot lady or at least go out tonight to get laid – and you'd be right. Roman has a date with an attractive girl tonight and Seth totally isn't jealous because that's his closest friend and he _should_  be getting laid because he and Seth definitely aren't gonna fuck anytime soon! Probably never will, because that's a dick going up Seth's butthole and he's not prepared for that. Entry to his backdoor is totally restricted.

Though he also thought the same thing about blowjobs and a month later, he's happily sucking Roman's cock and now it's one of his favorite things. He should stop having thoughts like that. But anyways, yeah, totally _not_  jealous. He's more jealous of Dean, who's going out on a date with that hot blonde interviewer chick tonight. How in the hell does Dean... no, Seth's gonna stop questioning Dean. There's no use.

 

He's currently checking his phone, figuring out which club he'd like to go out to for tonight so he can pick up some hot chicks but then he sees Roman coming out of the bathroom, wearing dark jeans, a black button up shirt, and a gray blazer on top that fit him perfectly – the annoyed expression on his face, however, doesn't fit him which is a shame because Roman looks fine as hell otherwise and Seth's wondering why he's so sad. Seth furrows his eyebrows, setting his phone down. “Hey, uce, what's up? Somethin' wrong?”

Roman gnaws against his bottom lip and looks down at his phone. “I uh... I was supposed to go out to dinner tonight with somebody, this real nice place too. Made reservations and everything, bought this date night package too so we could eat there and stay in the nice hotel that it's in for the weekend and all, you know? A really awesome, romantic time... but they backed out last minute. And they didn't tell me why, just said they had other plans they didn't notice until tonight and hung up.” He sighs, shoving his phone back in his pocket. “So there kinda goes my plans for tonight.. and the next two days.”

Who is this harlot who refuses to go on a romantic getaway with Roman Reigns? Probably not the best name Seth should use, but his anger is still there! You're getting a nice dinner with Roman... sleeping with Roman... god knows what else with Roman... and you back out? What's her problem? Something important better have happened... like she doesn't exist at all. Otherwise there's no excuse. On a more serious note, Seth feels for Roman because now they're _both_  without dates on the most romantic day of the year... or were they?

 

“You know... I don't really have plans.” Seth says with a shrug, standing up from the bed. “I mean, I was gonna go out and try to get laid but if you need some company for a bit-”

“Oh, dude, c'mon.” Roman scoffs, waving a hand dismissively. “I'm not gonna get in your way of fucking some hot chick. You go have fun without me, I'll just be by my lonesome for the next couple of days. Probably gonna just change into my pajamas and watch some cheesy, bad romance flicks the whole time.”

Okay, that's sad. Roman does not deserve to be by himself tonight on _Valentine's Day_. That's like, a crime. Seth rolls his eyes and walks on over to the bigger man, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Roman, look at me. It's Valentine's Day, and I'm not letting you spend it alone. Any hot chick can wait for a beautiful man like you.”

“That's... gay.” Roman says, whining and giving a little “ow” when Seth flicks his nose.

“We've been sucking each others dicks and doing a lot more than that for a couple months now, idiot. Listen, it's a fact you're beautiful. Suck it up. Now where's this restaurant and hotel you made reservations for and is it required I dress up?” Seth asks, raising his eyebrows. Uh, is he making Roman take him out on a date? Not even just a date, but a stay in a nice hotel room? Just the two of them? For the weekend? It seems that way, and it _is_  pretty gay despite all the other stuff they've done. Because touching each others dicks is gay already but that can be excused due to sexual curiosity. Seth feels like there's a line between curiosity and full on gay romance and they're treading it... somehow though, he doesn't seem to care that much. Because they're not going out on a date. No way! They're just two dudes having fun on Valentine's Day together and the subsequent days by eating good food and enjoying each other’s company! So to hell with chicks! It's a boys weekend! Yeah, that's what it is!

Roman takes a deep breath, moving his hands up to grab onto Seth's wrists gently. “It's called Table 28 at the Burgundy Hotel. It's about a block down from our hotel. And fancy dress isn't required but you're gonna look real stupid if you walk in there any other way.” He sets Seth's wrists down to his sides before he leans in, but stops himself halfway, licking his lips before settling back. Like he was wanting to do something but decided against it last minute. “But you don't gotta do this. Seriously, it's fine-”

“It's _not_  fine, shut up. We're gonna go out tonight, shack it up in a fucking awesome hotel with each other and forget about these no good chicks that refuse to go out with you. Our date's gonna be fun and afterwards... I'm gonna suck you off like a good date should.” Seth gives a prompt nod, patting Roman's cheek. “Just lemme get dressed and we'll go. When are we supposed to be there?”

“Uh, half an hour?”

“Good, gimme a few minutes.”

 

After briefly looking through his luggage for something dressy, he goes into the bathroom to change. He could've got dressed out there in front of Roman but believe it or not, they haven't seen each other naked before. Weird, right? But sucking each other off and handjobs don't really require any extensive stripping so they never saw the point of it and Roman seems pretty shy about his physique anyways... which Seth doesn't understand because he's seen Roman wrestle in trunks and he's _gorgeous._ Who doesn't want a big man like that hovering over them and pounding into them? Uh, hypothetically speaking... because Seth isn't gonna get fucked. Ever. Though the idea of it is slowly becoming more normal to him.

Seth comes back out wearing black dress pants, a black, white, and gray argyle vest over a black button up shirt, and a black tie underneath the vest. His hair is in a low bun and he thinks he looks rather handsome – bonus points for matching up with Roman's outfit! “So you ready to head out?” Seth asks as he makes it over to the nightstand, grabbing his phone and wallet to shove into his pants.

“Uh... you're wearing _that?_ ” Roman asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Uh, yeah? This is dressy, isn't it?” Seth asks, turning to the other man. What, is he not hot enough? Should he wear a low cut black dress with sensible heels instead?

“Yeah man, yeah, it is but you... damn.” Roman whistles and walks on over, a hand going back to gently play with the bun high up in his hair before those hands reach forward to grab Seth's hips. “You look _so_  hot. And this is all for me tonight? Seth, you shouldn't have.”

Ohhh, that's it. He’s _too_  hot, that's the problem. Better than not hot at all! Seth grins and chuckles lowly, moving a hand up to rest on Roman's chest before leaning in. “So daddy approves?”

“Don't start with that tonight, I'm gonna have to get you to suck me off before we leave if you do that. So how about you just shut up and kiss me before you say it again?”

“Fine, I'll stick with Roman. Whatever.” Seth rolls his eyes, grinning again before he presses their lips together sweetly. The easiest way to get Roman hard? Call him daddy. But Seth's gonna stay on his best behavior tonight if that's what Roman wants. Hmm, if this is how a date with Roman starts already, then Seth kinda likes it. It's different, being the one wined and dined instead of doing the wining and dining but he likes the change. Seth finds that he likes to be taken care of – who doesn't?

Their lips linger for a few moments before they pull away from each other, Roman grabbing onto Seth's hand and intertwining their fingers. Their hands fit perfectly and if Seth blushes, then he hopes to god that Roman doesn't point it out. Well. This is it then. It's time to be full on gay for the next few days – but it'll be fun! Nice dinner, good conversation with his friend... it's just two dudes being dudes! Because they don't _need_  a pretty lady to have fun with. They have _each other._

 

“Better get going, I like to try to be a bit early when I get reservations. Now when we get there, I need you to hype up the private island I just bought, make me look good, you know? I ordered you for a reason-"

“Dude, _no_ , I am _not_  gonna live out some high class escort fantasy for you.” Seth scoffs as he follows Roman out the hotel room.

Though Seth could pull it off because he's _gorgeous,_ if he says so himself. Roman thought so too apparently and at that realization, a genuine smile makes its way onto Seth's face.

Roman somehow becomes more and more attractive by the day.

* * *

“Yes uh, I have a reservation for Roman. I bought the Date Night package, comes with the in room champagne service, breakfast in bed, king whirlpool suite...?”

So he and Roman make it to the restaurant on time with no troubles at all, though they did take a picture of themselves on the way to document the trip because why not? And if the picture is of Roman kissing Seth’s cheek while Seth scrunches his face up, that’s between them - not like it’ll see the light of day ever. Anyways, this date night package sounds pretty spectacular. Breakfast in bed? A whirlpool suite? How romantic! Seth can’t believe this girl passed this up!

“Oh, yes! We have you in here already!” The hostess responds with a smile, looking over to Seth. “Ooh, cute date! How long have you guys been together?”

“O-Oh, me and him aren't-” But Roman is cut off by Seth chuckling and wrapping both of his arms around one of his, leaning in to peck him on the cheek.

“C'mon, _Romie_ , it's 2013, nobody's judging anyone. We've been together for a few years but god, just seems like we got together yesterday!” Seth says, looking over to Roman with a knowing grin. “Ain't that right, babe?” Seth can never resist an opportunity to tease Roman, especially if it's sexually. But gay jokes at his expense? Well, more _their_ expense considering they have to play that charade the whole evening... and the weekend... okay, so maybe deep down Seth wants to know what it's like to be with another guy in this fashion. So? He and Roman are experimenting in a bunch of different ways! It doesn't have to mean anything.

Roman puts on a smile and looks over to Seth with a nod before kissing his nose. “That's right. Time just flies by when you're with the love of your life and in that case, it's my _Sethie_ here.” His smile turns into a smirk when he sees Seth rolling his eyes because he knew just how much Seth hated that nickname, that little... hmmph.

“Aww, that's so nice to hear! It's always nice seeing couples who are in love as you two! Ahh, that's so super!” The hostess exclaims with a giggle before taking two menus. “Alright you lovebirds, come with me!”

In love as them? Did they really look like a couple? Seth looks up to Roman and then down to both of his arms, which were still wrapped around one of Roman's... yeah, okay, maybe they did look pretty convincing. He bets that out of these clothes and in their casual wear though, they wouldn't look like a couple _at all._ Maybe like... brothers. Seth gets told that a lot, you know, and he's not sure how he should feel about it because he doubts the thoughts he has about Roman are thoughts he should have about a brother.

 

They make it to a nice table for two set more in the corner of the restaurant, which is fantastic because Seth hates sitting in the middle of a crowd where it feels like people are watching. Also it gives him more chances to tease Roman without being noticed. _Especially_  because of that. The hostess sets their menus down and rattles off the soup specials before taking their wine orders and going off on her way. Seth instantly looks down at his menu when she leaves, which prompts him to be questioningly stared at by Roman and what gives? He can’t study the menu in peace? Furrowing his eyebrows, he looks back up to Roman. “Uh, what's wrong?”

“You didn't check her out?”

“Uh... no? Should I have?” Seth asks as he moves his head out of the way to see the hostess stopping at another table, taking in her appearance. Blonde hair, blue eyes with pale skin, petite and skinny – sure, she was pretty, but Seth notices somebody even prettier. Somebody with long, black hair, alluring brown eyes with tan skin, big and buff... oh fuck, Seth didn't check out a pretty girl because he liked the guy with him instead! Perhaps Seth should've checked her out to preserve any sense of straightness he still has left. If it's still left, that is.

“Wow uh, yeah, I should have. Like... _wow_ , she's...” Seth hums his approval with a nod. “Love my blondes.” Was that convincing? Truthfully, he prefers those with black hair but he doesn't think Roman knows that. That would've been better, actually. He could've told Roman that instead but what if Roman thinks that Seth has a thing for black haired girls because of him and thinks that Seth is like, in love with him or something and he gets all freaked out and stops being his friend and then leaves The Shield because of how awkward it is and then goodness, Seth will be so _embarrassed_  that he’ll have to quit WWE!!

Seth’s mind has a tendency to over analyze the wrong things.

Roman huffs a breath through his nose and grins. “Yeah, you definitely should have. Thought your eyes stopped working for a second.” He says as he looks through the menu.

No, Seth knows his eyes are fine. He just thinks that his brain's chemistry has shifted over the last couple of months and affected how he sees things. Seth looks back at Roman, watching as his eyes scan over the menu. How does he look so good doing the most simplest thing? Seth smiles and leans his cheek against his hand – yeah, his eyes are still working. They're just working a bit differently. He's brought out of his trance when the hostess comes back with a wine bottle for the both of them and two wine glasses, giving them a smile before walking away.

 

“Yeah man, that's what I'm talking about!” Seth cackles as he takes the wine, taking off the cap before he poured them both their drinks. “That's it, we need to go out on more dates together.”

“Using me for wine? I'd rather you use me for my body like everyone else.” Roman scoffs before taking a sip, licking his lips clean.

Seth takes a sip of his as well, smirking as Roman's words set in. “I mean... I could use you for your body.” He comments, his free hand slipping underneath the table to rest on Roman's thigh massaging it gently. “Roman?”

Roman stills when he feels Seth's hand on his thigh, glancing downwards to watch it move. He takes in a deep breath, setting down his glass of wine. “Uh, wh-what?”

Seth tilts his head, looking at Roman intently as his hand slides up more – right by the crotch. Risky? Yeah. But who's gonna notice? Everybody else in the restaurant seems so focused on their date and honestly, they're probably doing the same exact thing. And if they're not, they're _boring._ “If I said I want your body now... would you hold it against me?”

Roman's face goes blank, giving Seth an unamused expression for about a moment until he can't hold back the grin anymore, shaking his head. “First of all, that song was _so_  two years ago. Second of all, get your hand off my thigh before I make you get it off.”

“Ooh, get what off? You? Because I'd love to do that.”

“Alright. That's it.” Roman stands up from his chair and smooths down his shirt. “I'm going to the bathroom. Away from your teasing ass.”

“That's like, so funny because I have to go too.” Seth chuckles, standing up from his chair as well. “I'll follow you, go on.” The times Seth can get a one up on Roman in their sexual games are times he cherishes – bonus points if he can do it in public as well.

Roman gnaws his bottom lip, shoving his hand into a pocket before waving his other. “No, pretty boys first. Please, I insist.”

Seth rolls his eyes and mutters a “fine” before he walks in front of Roman, going through the tables and aisles on their way to the bathroom. And when he feels eyes staring heatedly at his back, he just grins because he _knows_ Roman is checking out his ass and Seth is smug knowing he still has the upper hand. But he makes it to the very well kept, clean bathroom with no occupants and walks into the handicapped stall.

 

“Alright, we both know we're not – mmph!” Seth's cut off with a moan when he feels Roman's lips crashing on his, eyes shutting as his hands move up to hold onto the collar of Roman's shirt. Seth's not sure who the winner of this round is. He wants to say it's him but considering the way Roman just kissed him and how his hands are quickly undoing Seth's pants, it seems the other way around.

“Take you somewhere nice and this is how you repay me?” Roman groans against his mouth, fully undoing Seth's pants and pushing them down along with his briefs. “You _tease_  me? Think you're real funny, huh? You oughta know who you're messing with, baby boy.”

Woah, when did Roman get so _dirty_  all of a sudden? Seth feels like he should be put over his lap for a spanking... that's a nice thought, actually, and it's enough to bring him to full hardness. Ugh, he hates being so whipped for Roman. Soon, all Roman has to do to get Seth hard is glance at him. Not even looking – a _glance._

“H-Hold on, I was just having fun with you, dude, heh, y-you love it when I tease you.” Seth chuckles nervously, his breath hitching as he watches Roman drop to his knees. Does he know where they're at right now? This isn't some seedy arena bathroom, this is an actual nice establishment with refined people of taste! Actually, this is definitely the place Seth deserves a blowjob in. He'll keep his mouth shut about it.

“Are you-”

“Shut your slutty mouth, daddy’s callin' the shots tonight.” Roman says lowly before he suddenly takes Seth into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly on the shaft and giving Seth no time to adjust to the sudden wetness.

Roman just called Seth a _slut_. And he is a slut but he's a bit offended because he hasn't actually been with many girls since fucking around with Roman. Seth turned down the possibility of fucking hot chicks tonight _just_  to spend a weekend with Roman in a nice hotel! However, is offended the word for it though? Because with the way Seth's dick pulsates in Roman's mouth after the words, he feels more turned on than anything else.  His eyes flutter shut and his head tilts back against the wall with a moan, a hand going down to rest on the back of Roman's head. Seth isn't sure if Roman's better at sucking cock because of how much smaller Seth's dick is in comparison to his or just because of natural ability but either way, Roman's mouth is _fucking_  fantastic.

 

“Oh my _god_ , keep going, daddy, don't stop...” Seth breathes, whining when he feels Roman's hands suddenly grabbing at his ass. He better watch where those fingers go but if Roman wants to just grab at his ass, Seth isn't complaining. His ass cheeks fit rather nicely in Roman's big hands.

“Daddy said he’s calling the shots tonight and didn't I tell you to shut up your slutty mouth?” Roman groans out as he pulls up from Seth's cock, lapping at the head. “You don't listen very well. Maybe I should just gag you with my cock to make sure you stay quiet, how about that?”

Seth opens his eyes again, looking down at Roman and shaking his head. “I-I'll be quiet, really. I won't tell you what to do... I'm sorry.” He says, hoping that was a suitable apology. Seth always thought of himself as a pretty dominant guy but with Roman, he feels this strange need to submit and offer himself to him. He wonders why that is.

“Good boy.” Roman kisses the tip of his cock, then proceeds to kiss down the path of his shaft before kissing back up. And then he does the unthinkable and immediately deep throats Seth, holding his mouth right there as his nails dig hard into Seth's ass to keep him in his mouth and Seth has to bite down hard on his lips so his cries don't echo in the bathroom. His entire cock was engulfed in the warm, perfect wetness that is Roman's mouth and Seth doesn't ever want Roman to pull away. Except he does, because he needs air, and it sucks but Seth understands. Thankfully, Roman does it one more time, like he knows how much Seth is _loving_  this right now. It's taking all of Seth's strength not to let out any loud noises but it's worth it as long as Roman keeps doing _this._

But then Roman slowly pulls off his cock with a pop, licking it clean before he pulls away entirely and Seth is super confused. Did Roman want him to be loud? Did he want everybody to hear Seth moan? Because listen here, bud, if Roman thinks Seth is gonna let a whole entire restaurant know how great his blowjob is right now then... damn, maybe he should've just moaned as loud as he wanted! He opens his mouth to ask what's up but suddenly, Roman's grabbing Seth's hips and turning him around and _that's a tongue on his asshole, red alert, **red alert.**_

 

“R-Roman, Roman, _Roman_ , that's, th-that's your tongue on my _asshole_ , dude, I'd rather have your dick there instead-”

“Oh, so that's what you want?” Roman asks, looking up at Seth. “You want me to actually fuck you, is that it? Want me to shove this big, fat cock in that pretty ass of yours, baby?”

If all the blood wasn't rushing straight to Seth's dick, he'd be blushing. The way Roman talks about it, being fucked sounds like the greatest thing in the world right now. Shoved against this wall, Roman grabbing his hips as he fucks into Seth with all the power in the world, moaning the dirtiest things into his ear... alright, so Seth said he'd rather have Roman's dick there as a metaphor to express how much he does _not_  want his ass eaten out but the more he thinks about it, the more he wants it. Except if they're gonna fuck (if being the keyword), it won't be in some fancy bathroom.

“N-Not here...” Seth mumbles, biting on his lip. “Not in public.”

“I thought so. Just trust me on this.” Roman tells him, gently spanking his ass before he spreads the cheeks apart with his hands to get a better look at Seth's hole.

Seth feels pretty vulnerable, being spread open like this but he feels safe with Roman. He feels comfortable enough with Roman to let him do things like this even if he himself isn't so sure. So if Roman insists on eating his ass... Seth supposes he'll go along with it, even though his ass is definitely _not_  on the menu for tonight. Don't count on him to enjoy this. Again, it's somebody's tongue in his asshole and that's fucking weird, alright? He'll let Roman have his fun for a few minutes before he realizes Seth will never get into it and go back to blowing him again. Simple.

Except a few minutes go pass and Seth is grasping at the wall for some sort of purchase, panting harshly against it as Roman's name falls from his lips over and over again, like it's the only word his mind is capable of producing anymore. Holy _fuck_ , that feels amazing. Roman's tongue is so soft and wet and he's licking wildly at his hole like it's the best tasting thing in the world. It even slides inside and Seth thought it would feel weird, and it does, but in no way does it feel bad and before he knows it, he's seeing fucking _stars_ , stars with Roman's face right at the very center because he's the exact fucking reason Seth feels as good as he does right now. Seth doesn't even have to jerk himself off and whether that's good or bad, he's not sure, but it's nice to have an alternative form of pleasure.

“Feels good, don't it? Bet you'll let me eat your ass again, huh?”

“Y-Yes, whatever you want.” Seth gasps, toes curling inside his shoes as the pleasure spikes in him.

“This ass is mine. Say it, let me know it's in your head.”

“M-My ass is yours...” Seth breathes, submitting to Roman completely. Yeah, if Roman wants to eat his ass? Seth will let him with no questions asked. He's fine with nobody else touching his ass because he doubts they'll be able to get him off as good as Roman does, that beautiful sexy god, him. Roman’s the master and Seth is his servant. “God, my ass is so _yours.”_

“That's what daddy wants to hear, baby boy.” And then Roman's back to tonguing his hole, scraping his nails against Seth's ass cheeks and doing the absolute most in order to get him off. It feels like Seth is being possessed by a super hot heavenly spirit and he’s about to go mad with the increasing ecstasy. A minute later and Seth barely manages to speak up again.

“I-I'm gonna come, Rome, p-please-” But Roman takes his tongue off and there's nothing wet on his hole anymore, no grabby hands marking his ass and it feels _wrong._

“... Roman?”

“Yeah, what's up?”

Seth blinks a few times and turns his head to see that Roman's standing up and smoothing down his outfit. “Dude, what the fuck?”

“You like to tease so I'm gonna tease right back.” Roman smirks, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“S-So! I'll just stay in here and get off before I go back out there. Ha!” Seth exclaims, like he just found the miracle solution. But he's confused when Roman steps up to him, gets right in his face and it doesn't help his situation any because it turns Seth on even more and why couldn't Roman just get back on his knees and eat him out again?

“You won't. Because I say you won't. You're not coming until we get to our hotel room.”

Seth's jaw drops, like he just heard the most unbelievable thing in the world – and he did. “Are you kidding! Roman, come on.... I have to come. You can't do that to me, dude, I-”

“Shhh.” Roman presses their lips together softly, for a few moments, before pulling away and shaking his head. “Nah. You're gonna go back out there with me. We're gonna have a nice dinner, stop teasing each other, and it’s gonna be real fun. Promise.”

Seth huffs and rolls his eyes as he proceeds to pull his pants up. He could easily just tell Roman to fuck off and come anyways but the way Roman says his words, so slow and casually like it's a fact that Seth's gonna do what he says makes him wanna do what Roman says. What kind of man has Seth turned into? “Fine. Whatever. I won't come – you're the rudest person I've ever met.”

“Aww, I won't eat out your ass if that's how you feel.”

“Roman!”

“I'm just kidding, you little diva. Tuck yourself in and let's get back out there. I'll wait for you.” Roman winks and twiddles his fingers at Seth before exiting the stall and then the bathroom.

Seth watches him go, sighing heavily. Just like that, he was putty in Roman's hands. He hates himself. How come he just easily does what Roman says? Shouldn't they _both_  wear the pants in the relationship? Not that it was a relationship... it was just a friends with benefits sort of deal. It'd never be a relationship and if it was, Seth doesn't think it'd go well because he's too entirely focused on his career. There's a reason he just fucks around, after all. But if that were the reason, then why did he offer to spend a romantic weekend with Roman in the first place?

He flips his dick up in his dress pants to hide his erection, then washes his face and freshens up a little by the sink before he goes out into the dining room to meet up with Roman again, their appetizer sitting in the middle of the table.

 

“Ah, Seth, nice of you to join me tonight! We have Barbeque Bacon Sliders – though if you ask me, I much preferred what I just ate a few minutes ago.”

“I hate you. Like, seriously, I absolutely hate you. You don't even know, man.” Seth chuckles as he takes a slider, biting into it. Alright, pretty damn good! It helps that he and Roman have similar taste in food.

“You don't _hate_  me, at least not as much as you hate Dean, right?” Roman jokes with a small grin as he takes his own slider.

“I don't _hate_  Dean, c'mon. I like Dean, a lot, actually. I told you that before, remember? I just think he's weird, that's all.” Seth shrugs.

“Are you sure? Cause like I could've sworn before we were all called up, you hated his guts.” Roman raises an eyebrow knowingly. “We're close, you can tell me anything.”

Seth sighs and puts down his food, taking a sip of his wine. “If I told you the reason why I hated him for a  _very_ brief time, you'd just laugh at me. It's dumb looking back.”

“Yeah, I might laugh at you. But it's not gonna make me think of you any differently. Just tell me, I'm _trembling_  with anticipation.”

“Fine, alright so...” He's gonna sound so stupid telling this story, he knows it. “Back in FCW, you and Dean were uh, friends, right? Like, real close friends. And I was uh...”, Seth shrugs and looks down at the table, “... jealous? Maybe?”

“Jealous? Of _Dean?”_ Roman asks, smiling. “What, did you think we were fuckin' or something?”

“Yeah, man, I did!” Seth exclaims, looking back up at him. “You guys were so close all the time, you went out a lot and you just kinda... well, you weren't doing that with me. So I got jealous of him and I hated him for that.”

Roman stares at Seth for a few seconds before laughing and shaking his head, taking a sip of his wine.

“See, I knew you'd laugh!”

“I'm not laughing _at_  you, I'm just laughing at the situation. Listen, I hung out with Dean a lot because me and him were cool. And when I was with him, I didn't feel a sudden need to push him up against a wall to have my way with him, whereas with you...” Roman licks his lips and shrugs, letting Seth figure it out.

Oh... oh!! Roman didn't hang out with Seth a lot back then because he didn't want to, he didn't hang out with him because he didn't think he could control himself! Why didn't Roman just say that? Maybe Seth wouldn't have to dye his hair for his attention then! Well, partly it wouldn't be for Roman's attention.

“You didn't hang out with me because you were scared you were gonna do something to me if we went out?”

That doesn't sound so good when he puts it like that but Roman knows what he means.

“Yeah, something like that. I knew if we went out together, I’d just be thinking about a bunch of different ways to screw around with you the whole time. I know it sounds silly but look at you, you're hot as hell. Can't blame me, right?”

Seth smiles and shrugs, picking up his glass. Unfortunately, the glass isn’t big enough to hide the blush rising to his cheeks but Roman doesn’t seem to comment on it. “Guess I can't. You made a good choice, picking me to be the first guy you fool around with.”

“Likewise. Cheers to us, who decided to trust each other in being their first gay experience. Amen.”

“Amen, brother!” And then he and Roman clink their glasses, smiling at each other before they finish their glasses completely.

So maybe Roman was a total dick in the bathroom but Seth can look past that if Roman's gonna be this pleasant and dreamy the entire rest of the night.

 


	7. Stripped To Bare Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sooooooo sorry about the wait for this chapter! i've been getting ready to go on vacation and then i went on vacation but now im back!! im back with a bad cold BUT IM BACK NONETHELESS~
> 
> thanks for being patient! <3

**Later On The Same Evening**

 

“Come on, give it up.” Roman says as he stares directly into Seth's eyes, focusing hard.

“Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?” Seth asks, the grip on Roman's hand crushingly hard as he tries his best to slam Roman's hand down to the table.

“Gave it up to me in the bathroom pretty easily earlier.”

“That's different. I _wanted_  to give it up. But not this time – I'm the one paying the bill.”

 

What better way to settle the check than an arm wrestling match? To Seth, it's the ultimate test of proving who wears the pants in this (not) relationship of theirs. Seth is going to pay for this date tonight. He's gonna show Roman that he can easily take care of himself if he had to, and that he can  _definitely_   take care of Roman – you know, as a friend should! Because friends have each others backs... maybe not physically like Roman and Seth seem to but close enough.

“Tell you what. I pay the bill and in return for letting me do so, I'll eat your ass out again. Or blow you. Whatever you want.” Roman smirks, raising a knowing eyebrow as he sees the expression on Seth's face shift. Damnit! Roman already knows how to play Seth... offers of sexual favors were enough to get Seth to give in. With a groan, the grip on Roman's hand falters so Roman could pin his hand to the table. Seth mumbles a few obscenities as he sinks back in his chair, all the while Roman laughs and grabs the dessert menu.

“Ahh, see? I know you'd do things my way. Love you, _Sethie._ ” Roman puckers his lips at him and makes a kissing noise before he scans the menu.

“Whatever.” Seth rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he waits for Roman to pick something out. His eyes end up wandering around the restaurant, stopping when he sees a couple holding hands over the table – both with a ring on their finger, obviously married. Seth's thought about the idea of marriage and who hasn't? It's something that's pretty much driven into your head since you come out of the womb. However, marriage doesn't seem like the thing for him. Honestly, relationships in general weren't his thing but screwing around, no strings attached? That is _so_  Seth's thing and it's why he and Roman have had a very pleasant arrangement so far. No pesky things such as feelings getting in the way, it was just two guys having fun with each other.

In a way though, Seth envies those who can be so vulnerable with somebody like that to let them in. But they're thoughts he pushes to the back of his mind.

 

“You alright, man?” Roman asks, looking up from his menu. “What'cha lookin' at?”

“What?” Seth snaps out of it, looking up to Roman and shrugging. “Nothing, just thinking... you find something yet?”

“Ehh, I don't know. I never had any of them before and I wanna buy something I _know_  I'll like... that we'll both like, anyways. Kinda wish we could try one of them free.” Roman chuckles.

Seth doesn't think much about the comment for a few moments until his brain thinks about it again coupled with what he just thinking about earlier with marriage. The gears turn in his pretty head, his brain is working more than usual, and he comes up with the perfect idea. Roman wants a free dessert? Seth's got his back. A smirk makes its way onto his scheming face and he chuckles lowly, leaning forward in his seat.

“If you want something for free... you could always just propose to me.” Seth offers with a shrug, eyeing Roman's face for his reaction. Yeah! He sees all those articles online about couples proposing to each other and getting free food out of it so why not him and Roman? Besides, they'd be the hottest married couple ever. If they were into each other like that.

And they're not.

Roman stares at Seth like he just grew three heads, giving him a weird smile before setting down the menu and crossing his arms on the table. “What?”

“Propose to me. Restaurants see a newly engaged couple, they offer them a dessert on the house as congratulations... and there you go – free food.” Seth says it like it's the most easiest thing in the world to do, to con a restaurant.

Roman blinks a few times, tilting his head and looking down at the table like he's actually considering Seth's crazy idea. They both have plenty of money to easily buy a dessert but also... it's hard to resist free food. “Okay. Say we do this then. I don't exactly have a ring to propose to you with-”

“Hold up, what makes you think that _you're_  the one who's gonna propose?” Seth scoffs, holding up his hands.

“No offense, but I'm the more manlier looking one between us.” Roman says, winking and clicking his tongue. “You're all toned and pretty, you got that bleach part of your hair that screams trying to hold onto your youth-”

“I did it to stand out!!” Seth exclaims, trying to defend himself. But Roman has a point, as much as Seth hates to be the... assumed woman in this relationship. Roman is bigger and commands a room's attention much more easily than Seth can. So if Roman gets down on one knee, more people are likely to look their way.

“... But I guess you're right.” He rolls his eyes. “You're smart though. Just come up with something all cliché. That you loved me so much you had to do this now or... whatever. Just say whatever's on your mind and I'll roll along with it.”

Roman nods, pursing his lips out in thought as he thinks over the words. A minute or two later and he takes a deep breath, licking over his lips slowly and looking into Seth's deep, brown eyes. He moves his hand across the table to grab one of Seth's hands, intertwining their fingers together and giving it a squeeze. Seth looks down at their hands, how perfectly they fit together and how he feels a weird energy send through him as soon as they touch – he feels his body relax, smiling at this new sense of safety he finds himself in.

 

Seth looks back up into Roman's eyes. “Everything alright?” He asks, trying to act like he has no idea what Roman's about to do.

“Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine, just...” Roman huffs a breath through his nose and smiles, looking down at their hands.

“Just thinking back to the first time we met. How we bumped into each other in that hallway and how you literally fell on your ass.” Roman chuckles. “I know you were embarrassed but I thought it was real cute. And the way you stammered over your own words trying to talk to me... and then when we got together, it was _me_  who was stammering over my words while you were all confident asking me out. A completely different person than when we first met.”

Seth actually blushes, looking down at their hands as well. Yeah, he was pretty taken aback bumping into the most beautiful man he's ever seen but he seems to have gotten used to it over the years. And then Seth seduced him in that locker room, after hyping himself up to do so and on a huge adrenaline kick from the good news they were told earlier... heh, seems like he and Roman were driving totally on their impulsions. It's how this whole thing started. All because they were impulsive and couldn't control themselves. Usually it's a bad thing but for the two of them, it's just how they've always done things.

“You're different now but I still love you just the same.” Roman says. He's just playing up the act but Seth feels his heart skip a beat. Although Seth chalks that up to trying his best to stay in character for this whole charade. But then Roman slides down from the chair and gets on one knee in besides Seth, gently holds the tips of his fingers and runs his thumb over one of them slowly, ever so softly – Seth's heart begins to race. The entire restaurant is beginning to look their way now and from everybody else's eyes, Seth and Roman seem like they're completely in love. It's like nobody else in the world matters.

“I didn't realize how important you'd become to me.” Roman starts. “I didn't think we'd ever get to where we are today but I'm thankful for it everyday, thankful for every second I breathe and realize you're the one person that gets me up in the morning. I wanna fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up to the exact same thing...” He licks his lips and takes a deep breath. “Seth, you complete me. I don't know where I'd be today without you. You make me a better person and everything I do, I do for you. I don't...” Roman chuckles and shakes his head. “I uh, I don't have a ring on me right now, unfortunately. I was gonna save this for when we visit your parents next month but I look at you right now and I realize I can't wait any longer to do it. I love you. I'm _in_  love with you and I need you in my life. Forever, till death do us part. So Seth... Seth Rollins...”

“Wh-What is it?” Seth asks. As he stares down into Roman's eyes, he forgets that they're in public right now. Forgets what they're actually doing this for. It feels so _real_  and everything Roman says feels so genuine.

Roman smiles. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” He asks.

Seth takes a deep breath, a big smile slowly gracing his face. He waits a few seconds before nodding quickly and moving his hands out of Roman's grip to grab onto the side of his face. “Yes, _yes,_ I'd love to marry you.” He breathes before he moves Roman's head up to kiss him quick and passionately on the lips. Seth wraps his arms around the other man in a tight hug, burying his face into his neck. The applause of everybody in the restaurant is deafening, so deafening that nobody notices what Roman says into Seth's ear.

“Got 'em.” Roman chuckles before pulling away to kiss Seth's cheek, winking at him before he moves to sit back in his own seat.

Got 'em? What does he mean by-

 

“I don't wanna interrupt such a great, romantic moment but our manager wants to give you two something special.” The hostess tells the new “engaged” couple, a smile of pure happiness on her face. “She wants to give the both of you two slices of our famous lemon cheesecake – completely on the house!”

Oh! Right. The free dessert... the reason why Roman proposed to him. Why Seth told Roman to propose to him. Seth completely forgot because he was so into the moment of it all... what's wrong with him?

“What? Are you serious?” Seth holds a hand over his chest, looking over to Roman. “Well... I can't argue with free food.” He chuckles.

“Neither can I. And it'll be the best way to celebrate our new engagement, huh, Sethie?” Roman asks with a sickeningly sweet smile as he looks over to Seth, tilting his head.

And back to what he and Roman were before... best friends with benefits. And being best friends means teasing each other constantly with terrible, god awful nicknames. If they were actually engaged, Seth would call off the wedding.

(No he wouldn’t.)

Seth narrows his eyes at Roman, almost threateningly, and smiles back. “That's right... _Romie.”_ He exhales a deep breath and looks up to the blonde hostess. “Thank you so much, we really appreciate it. You guys have been great.” And then the hostess leaves to go back to her stand, leaving him and Roman alone at their table again to stew in the reality of what they've just done. And how real Seth actually wanted it to be and how much he hates himself for wanting it to be real because they're just _friends_  and marriage is dumb anyways and gay marriage isn't even legalized throughout all of America yet and he completely hates Roman Reigns for turning him into such a head over heels monogamist!!

“Well that was a lot more fun than I thought it'd be.” Roman comments as he watches the hostess walk away before giving Seth his attention. “For a second, I actually thought you were gonna burst into tears.”

“What? That's silly.” Seth scoffs, scratching the back of his head. “I was just... I was trying to sell the act, you know? I was acting. And I did a really good job and I think that deserves a reward.”

“I think that lemon cheesecake is gonna be a pretty good reward. You're right though, I should _definitely_ propose to you to get free food more often.” Roman smirks and clasps his hands over the table.

“Dude, I completely corrupted you. It's like, my personality is trickling into yours. You're a total con artist now.”

“Did you corrupt me though? I was the one who took the initiative to eat your ass out. That's totally on me.”

Seth rolls his eyes. Roman's gonna bring that up all week, isn't he? Ooh, look at me, I'm Roman Reigns and I ate out Seth Rollins' ass in a fancy bathroom so I'm a total _bad boy_  now! Pft. “I refuse to speak to you until we get our cheesecake. I'm shunning you as of... now.”

“Oh, but only until we get our cheesecake, right? Because you know if you want me to eat your ass out again, you need to unshun me by the time we get back to our hotel room.”

There is one downside to Seth's personality trickling into Roman's own – Roman is now just as obnoxious as he is sometimes.  
  
Except it's a lot more attractive on Roman. And Seth hates it.

(He loves it).

* * *

 

“Well we got our cheesecake _and_ we're right outside the hotel room. You gonna start talking to me now?” Roman asks, shoving his hand into his pocket and looking over to Seth, who purposefully looked the other way – as he took a bite of his free cheesecake.

“When we get inside our hotel room.” Seth tells Roman around his own bite of cheesecake, looking down into his box.

“Okay, well you just talked to me so I'm gonna assume things are okay again. Now...” Roman reaches their new hotel room for the next few days, swiping the card through and holding the door open for the other man. “... new husbands to be first.”

“Aren't _you_  a husband to be? A fake one, but still.” Seth asks as he looks at Roman incredulously before walking inside their hotel room, whistling lowly as he checks it out. “Damn, it's nice as fuck in here. This is all for us?”

Roman rolls his eyes playfully and nods, following Seth in as the door closes behind them. “All for us. Only the finest for my dearly beloved.” It's a good thing that girl skipped out on Roman at the last moment – otherwise he wouldn't be here with Seth right now, enjoying quite a lovely, interesting evening. Also he doubts that girl would let Roman fuck her in the bathroom and that's a deal breaker now that he thinks about it. See, that's why Seth is so great! He and Roman's mind seem to follow along the same wavelength, similar thoughts and similar wants in life... perhaps when he proposed to Seth earlier (as a joke!), those words had a tinge of truth to them that Roman didn't see until now.

He wonders what it’d be like to be married to Seth. There would probably be scream-o music blaring throughout the house 24/7 and Seth would paint all the walls black and dim all the lights. It’d be a pretty dark, weird existence but somehow, it’s a life Roman wouldn’t mind having - only because he gets to spend it with Seth.

 

“Aww, Roman, you shouldn't have.” Seth smiles, putting his hand on Roman's shoulder and leaning in to kiss him on the cheek before he goes to put his cheesecake in the fridge. “Makes me feel bad for shunning you, if I knew our hotel room was gonna be this fucking _rad_ then I wouldn't have done it.”

“... thanks. I think?” Roman chuckles as he takes off his suit jacket, lying it on the table. “I guess as long as you talk to me for the rest of our time here, it's cool. Hey, I'm gonna go take a bath, yell if you need anything.” He tells Seth as he makes his way towards the bathroom – that was one of the main selling points of the suite, the entirely glamorous bathroom. Roman was hoping to spend a romantic night with a beautiful woman in the jacuzzi tubs, sipping champagne and appreciating the little things in life and he could do that with Seth but... well, it just couldn't happen. For various reasons. And with Roman's luck, of course Seth speaks up to say...

“I'll just come take one with you. It's a _romantic_  weekend, right? Why not?” Seth reasons as he moves to follow Roman, furrowing his eyebrows when Roman holds up a hand. “What gives? Am I that disgusting?”

“No, it's not that. It's just...” Roman gnaws on his bottom lip, looking Seth up and down. “Well, we haven't really seen each other naked before. Ain't that a bit much?”

Seth just stares at Roman for a few seconds before shaking his head and pushing Roman's hand down. “Not really. We've actually seen each other naked, just... not all at once. Now c'mon, let's bathe together. I promise it'll be the gayest thing we'll do this weekend.”

Roman wishes it wasn't the gayest thing they'll do this weekend but it's best he keeps that to himself. Anyways, there were two reasons why Roman didn't wanna bathe with Seth. The first was that he's never been naked with Seth before and he isn't sure if that was Seth's thing or if that would be too much for him. Seth still seems a bit in denial about the whole “being gay with your best friend” ordeal so Roman doesn't wanna push his luck too much. But now that this was settled, there leaves the other, main reason why Roman doesn't wanna do this.

“I don't really... feel comfortable doing that.” Roman says softly, poking his tongue around in his mouth and looking down at the ground.

“What?!” Seth exclaims, looking at Roman with disbelief. “Why don't you feel comfortable, man? What's up?”

“I don't feel comfortable showing off my whole body.” Roman reveals with a sigh, looking back up but he averts his attention to everywhere but Seth. “I know it's dumb but I don't really feel too confident with it. Why do you think I was so excited to be apart of the Shield?”

“Because we were getting called up to the main roster? Finally?”

“Yeah... but we were also wearing heavy SWAT gear. And vests. Baggy pants. Stuff that kinda hides our bodies...” Roman trails off, raising his eyebrows as he looks over to Seth and begging that Seth knows where he's trying to get at. Maybe other people like Roman's body but it still doesn't change how he himself feels about it. He feels it's too big, uninteresting. Perhaps it was residual feelings from when he used to be larger but it didn't matter because the negative, self pitying feelings were still there.

Seth rolls his eyes, scoffing at Roman's dilemma as he rests his hands on the bigger man's chest. “You're stupid. You look fucking sexy as hell and I love your body. Sure, it's a bit on the big side but... I like it like that.” Seth smirks, eyes raking over Roman's body to openly check him out.

“You... like me big?” Roman asks, watching as Seth... watches him. It's a bit intimidating but it feels good knowing that Seth loves his body like this. Gives a bit of a boost to his ego.

“Yeah. I mean, with girls it's a different story but with you...” Seth whistles. “It works for you. And I like the idea of a big guy like you making me feel safe, taking care of me... hovering over me, dominating me...” He shrugs. “But that's just me.”

“You want me to dominate you, huh?” Roman asks, licking over his lips with a sly grin as he wraps his arm around Seth's waist. Now he's completely forgotten about his body insecurities, his mind drowning in thoughts of hovering over Seth and pounding into that toned, tight looking body instead.

“Maybe I do. And maaaybe I don't. But if you let me bathe with you, I'm sure I can tell you the truth to that question along with many other things...” Seth chuckles lowly and runs his hands down Roman's body, resting right at his belt. He grabs onto it, looking into Roman's eyes with a raised, curious eyebrow. “So? What do you say, big dog?”

It's amazing how quickly Seth makes Roman feel better about himself. It's not something you'd expect from somebody like him. No offense, but Seth's pretty selfish – though he'll be the first person to tell you that. Seth doesn't really hide it, but then it makes these moments that much greater. It means he actually means these things, saying them because he actually believes it and not just to make Roman feel better. And weirdly enough, that makes Roman... well, feel better.

 

Roman looks down at the hands on his belt, taking in a deep breath before he looks back up and moves a hand back to open the bathroom door. “Alright. I guess you can come into the tub with me. But be on your best behavior, got it?”

“And by best behavior, you mean my baddest? Because that's what I'm best at.”

“Seth...”

_“Fine,_ best behavior. I'll be good for you, daddy, I promise.”

Roman grins at the familiar nickname and looks over to Seth. “Well if you're gonna call me daddy, I guess my baby boy can act however he’d like.” Because Roman's a _total_  sucker for being called that, it's like his Achilles heel, kind of like how Seth's lower back is his.

“Ahh, see? I know you'd do things my way.” Seth sighs exaggeratedly, almost dreamily, before he moves to press their lips together, hands making quick work of Roman's belt and pulling it out from the loops.

“Mmm, let’s get your clothes off first. After all, I did take you out to dinner and proposed… I feel like that’s fair.” Roman says as he pulls their lips away, grinning right at Seth as his hands move to the hem of Seth’s vest, pulling it up and over his frame before he starts unbuttoning the other man’s shirt. That’s the reason Roman tells Seth but he’ll feel a lot better taking his own clothes off after Seth does - otherwise he’s gonna feel awkward standing naked in front of him. Even though Seth literally just said he loves Roman’s body, he just doesn’t like that feeling of being judged. Who does, right? But maybe he should try to let that feeling go - he trusts Seth. And he knows Seth has no problem being honest with him.

“I can dispute that but you know what? I think it’s about time you get to see the _entirety_  of what you’re working with.” Seth kisses Roman with a chuckle before his hands fall to his sides to let Roman undress the rest of him.

 

His shirt is unbuttoned fully and then Roman begins to untie his tie, pressing his lips up against Seth’s neck as he does so. This brings a nice, low sounding hum from the two toned man, tilting his head to the side as if he’s giving Roman permission to worship even more of his body if he ever so wishes. Roman undoes the tie fully and lets it drop to the ground, where the rest of their clothes will end up. He continues to love on Seth’s neck for a minute or two more, relishing in the hums Seth lets out before he undoes Seth’s pants. Those are next to go, followed by his briefs which are the last article of clothing to be removed, leaving Seth completely bare and naked in front of Roman.

When Roman steps back to admire the new view of his best friend, he licks his lips hungrily. _Damn,_  Seth has a sexy body. He isn't incredibly muscular but he _is_ perfectly toned and his hips looked so smooth, perfect for leaving marks. His dick is an average size but that’s okay because not _everybody_  can have huge, eleven inch monster cocks. Unless it’s a romance novel - but they aren’t in a romance novel. And if they were, they should’ve been fucking _a lot_  sooner.

“God, you are drop dead _gorgeous.”_ Roman says lowly as he steps back up to Seth, wrapping an arm around him again and pressing their bodies close together. “Can’t believe I get to have this sexy ass body for myself tonight - kinda wish I could tell somebody, make ‘em jealous.”

“I feel like you got a bit of an exhibitionist streak in you.” Seth tells Roman whilst raising an eyebrow and a knowing grin, leaning in so their lips brush against each other - just barely. He looks down at their close lips, licking his own, and he slowly begins the process of undoing Roman’s pants. “Have you always been like this or… is this just another side of you I haven’t seen before?”

“Hmm… neither.” Roman grins back. “It’s not really my thing. But then I look at you and I just get this urge to show you off. Remind everybody of this hot piece of ass I have.” And then he locks their lips again, moaning as the addictive taste of Seth fills his mouth. Seth gets the button on Roman’s pants undone and pushes them down along with his boxers. Unfortunately they have to break away from their kiss again, something they’ve been doing too much of tonight but it’s kind of hard to take off each others clothes and share a long, passionate kiss at the same time. You win some, you lose some! But they only break away so Seth can get Roman’s shirt off as well, leaving the both of them naked in front of each other for the first time in their lives.

This time, it’s Seth who pulls away to check out Roman’s body, and the look in his eyes makes it obvious that he _loves_  what he sees. “God, you’re _big._  Like, all over… I kinda hate how much I love it.” He chuckles, bringing his hand down to grab onto one of Roman’s. “But lemme show you how much I love it in there. Though it’d probably be best if we start the water first.”

“Dumbass, there’s water in there already.”

Seth furrows his eyebrows and looks over to the tub and what do you know! The water is in there! It’s like _magic._

“Dude! It’s like magic!” Seth exclaims.

“Or… it’s what I requested when I booked the suite.”

“Oh.” Seth replies, pursing his lips. “Well… just gives me more time to appreciate your body then.” He looks over to Roman, smiling and reaching his other hand back to take his hair out of his low bun. He swishes his head from side to side so his hair falls more freely, the black and blonde locks falling over his shoulders. “But it’s contingent on you not calling me a dumbass. I preferred it when you called me a hot piece of ass.”

“My apologies. You’re a hot piece of ass. A _very_  hot piece of ass.” Roman chuckles lowly and takes his hair out of his bun as well before leaning in to peck Seth on the cheek. He thought he’d feel more self conscious being naked in front of Seth but he doesn’t. And even if he did, those feelings would quickly be rectified by Seth’s praise of his body. You know what? Roman can get used to this. He never thought his body was bad or anything but compared to other people, he just feels like he could do better - until now.

 

Roman’s the first to step into the tub, slowly settling down and sighing in total pleasure as the hot water soothes his body. He closes his eyes to bask in it all. “Ohh baby, this is the good shit right here, you gotta get in this.” Ahh yes, he can feel his total denial of his own feelings towards Seth wash away!

“Holy _shit_ , you’re right, this is awesome. And we both fit in here real nice.”

“We do… if we both fit in here real nice, how come I feel your body on mine?”

“Uh, because I want to?”

Roman furrows his eyebrows and opens his eyes and yup, there’s Seth. A lapful of Seth,to be more precise. His eyes widen more as he realizes it, though it’s not bad at all - just surprised. Incredibly and pleasantly surprised.

“Is this okay?” Seth asks, tilting his head and resting his hands on Roman’s chest, splaying his fingers out with his thumbs gently grazing over Roman’s nipples. “I told you earlier that I wanted to show you how much I love your body. Are you gonna let me show you?”

It should be like this all the time, Roman thinks. Seth should always be on his lap, feeling him up and talking about how great Roman’s body is. And on a deeper note, he loves that Seth is allowing himself to be so vulnerable - even if he’s only showing his vulnerability because Roman is, it still means something. Seth’s not the type to wear his heart on his sleeve or show any sign of selflessness because that’s just not who he is and Roman accepts that… which only makes him appreciate it that much more.

He breathes in slowly, bringing his hands around to rest on Seth’s lower back. His fingertips press into his skin and he smiles slightly at the small noise Seth holds back, though his smiles grows even more when Seth’s legs spread and he shifts down further on Roman’s body. Roman breathes in deeply as his cock settles nicely against Seth’s ass, becoming more and more aware of the intimate position they’re in. It’s such a tease how close they are right now to sealing the deal and taking this arrangement of theirs to the next level but he knows Seth is hesitant. Roman’s waited for Seth for a long time so he can wait a bit longer - he’s a very patient man.

 

“You sure you wanna show me? No offense, but this is a pretty big step in our whole gay adventure.”

Seth smiles, almost chuckling at the comment, and nods. “I’m sure. It’s just different, feeling your dick so close. Especially to my ass. Caught me a bit off guard but… we gotta do it at some point, right?” He asks, biting down on his lip and looking into Roman’s eyes, almost unsure. Did he mean…

“Like… actual sex?”

“Yeah…” Seth says softly, looking down to watch his thumbs rub circles over Roman’s nipples. “Is that okay? You wanna fuck me, right? It’s what you said at the restaurant earlier.”

Roman moans as Seth’s thumbs stimulate his nipples, briefly arching up into his touch. His nipples are  _incredibly_ sensitive - and he loves where Seth is going with this. Whatever it is. “Hell yeah I do, you know I want that ass around my dick. Wanna make you scream.”

“Yeah?” Seth asks, pressing harder on Roman’s nipples as he brings his head down to his neck. “How much do you want it?” He lavishes Roman’s neck with attention from his mouth, and he gives the bigger man’s nipples a bit of a pinch before his hands roam downwards, and back upwards so he could feel up his chest slowly.

“A lot. A _hell_ of a lot. Think about it way too much, about what position we could do it in, where we could do it… god, I’m going crazy for it, Seth.” Roman breathes, bringing his hands down to cop a feel of Seth’s ass cheeks, squeezing them hard.

“Mmm, don’t worry. You’re gonna get it soon, I promise.” Seth murmurs, sucking onto a small spot of Roman’s neck which causes Roman to groan loudly, tilting his head back against the headrest of the jacuzzi. He continues sucking until a mark is made, barely visible but if one looked real close, they could see it quite clear. Seth laps at the spot like he’s trying to ease the pain before pressing a kiss to it. “Trust me, you’re the only one I’ll _ever_  let inside me like that. Promise that too. You know what else I promise?”

“Keep going, you’re doing so good. Your hands, your mouth, god, _everything_ is so good.” Roman thinks about moving his fingers downwards to Seth’s hole but he keeps it to himself, not unless Seth explicitly tells him too. Hell, all of this is better than fingering Seth right now. Seth pretty much gave Roman the blessing to fuck him sometime soon - nobody else, just him. It means Roman will be the only one to _ever_  be inside him. To take his anal virginity and be his first… that’s special.

“Well…” Seth’s hands move again, this time to Roman’s wrists. They run up his hands and to his biceps, dancing his fingers along his muscles. “I also promise to keep telling you how fucking hot your body is. Because it is. Even if you don’t think so, I do. Feel like I could just like… fall asleep so easily on you. And your muscles, they’re _huge_  and you’re so strong and then your thighs, like your fucking _thighs,_ dude.” Seth laughs as his hands move back down Roman’s arms, to his wrists, and to his hands to grab them again. “I don’t have a thing for thighs but yours are weirdly hot. And your hands, your hands are _huge_. Everything about you is huge and I love it. If the dictionary actually included pictures and they wanted to include a picture for the word ‘man’, you’d be there. You’re the complete definition of a man. You’re the epitome of it.” He raises both of their hands up, fingers threaded together, and he presses them up against Roman’s chest, staring down at them in thought.

And as Seth thinks, Roman contemplates his words. He’s never seen Seth so passionate about something before, or somebody. He doesn’t think it means Seth is into him like that, in a romantic way, but it gives Roman some more hope. Maybe Seth isn’t into him now but perhaps in the future - Seth wasn’t gonna let Roman fuck him when they decided to be friends with benefits but he gave him the blessing tonight. Possibility for everything, right?

 

Apparently Roman’s silence is too long for Seth and so he speaks up again. “Maybe I kinda went overboard with all of that but-”

“No, no, of course not.” Roman quickly assures him, squeezing his hands as an added assurance. “I was just taking in everything you said. It was really sweet. And thoughtful… kind…” He swallows. “It’s actually the nicest thing somebody’s ever told me.”

“Wow. Can you imagine the nicest thing somebody’s ever told you came out of _my_  mouth?” Seth jokes.

“You know what, yeah, I can.” Roman nods with a smile. “You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“I could say the same for you.” Seth mirrors back at him, giving him a knowing look. “I want you to look at your body the way I do. You don’t have anything to be insecure about and I love everything about it. I can’t change the way you feel about it, I know, but I just want you to know that I think your body is the greatest. And hottest. Definitely the hottest.”

Seth was a terrific best friend… it’d be nice if he could be a terrific boyfriend but Roman can settle. He’s just glad Seth is with him right now and not somebody else. Hell, Roman’s glad he’s with Seth right now and not that chick that ended up cancelling on him! This trip is actually gonna be something memorable now.

The smile on Roman’s face grows and he leans in to kiss Seth, who was thinking the same thing as they end up meeting halfway for the kiss. Seth smiles into it as well and this time, they aren’t thinking about pulling away to do anything else. They’re fixated completely on the kiss, keeping it going and trying to explore more of the other’s mouth - wanting to know it like the back of their hands. Eventually their hands move again, Roman’s hands on Seth’s lower and upper back with Seth’s hands threaded in Roman’s long, luxurious black locks of hair. It seems that they can’t get enough of each other. It's better they realize it now.

But whatever they have now? It's way beyond physical.


	8. Spark Of A Lover

“God... _fuck,_ okay, seriously, we gotta get out now.” Roman breathes out, moaning loud as Seth gently bites down on his nipple before pulling away.

“Why should we? What if I'm not done showing you how hot your body is yet?”

“I get it now, you think my body is the hottest damn thing in the world but if we stay in here any longer, our bodies are gonna look like prunes. Wrinkly. Won't be so hot anymore.”

Seth rolls his eyes, kissing Roman's nipple before he sits up fully on his lap. “Fine, I guess that's a valid point. Although I doubt your body will ever be ugly.” Roman's perfection! He's gonna be eighty years old with a rockin' body and gorgeous pecs with no wrinkles at all. Seth can't imagine him any other way at that age – actually, he might as well live forever. A world without Roman Reigns is a world nobody should ever have to live in.

 

He stands up from the tub and steps out onto the mat, holding out his hand for Roman to take before Roman steps out with him. Their towels were already sitting on the counter so Seth grabs one for each of them, handing Roman his as he uses his own to start patting himself dry.

“For what it's worth, I wish it didn't end. What we were doing in the tub.” Roman tells him. “I really liked what you were doing... especially to my nipples, man, your mouth is a fucking _godsend.”_ He chuckles, bringing the towel up so he can start patting at his hair. “Really, everything you were doing was great. Nobody's ever like... worshipped my body like that. Not that you were worshipping it, I just can't find a better word but-”

“Nah, I was definitely worshipping it.” Seth affirms with a small smile. “Surprised I'm the first.”

“The first to do it as extensively as you did, I mean.”

Seth hums, looking up to the ceiling. “I like to go above and beyond. Especially for you.” Roman deserves it, doesn't he? He works so damn hard and tries his very damn best, day in and day out, not to mention he puts up with Seth's shit all the time so it's the least Seth can do for him.

Roman huffs a breath through his nose and smiles himself, wrapping the towel around his waist. If Seth wasn't still trying to pat himself dry, he would've noticed that Roman is blushing as well. “Anyways... let's get back to our bed. Call it in for the night and then tomorrow, we can _really_  have some fun. Sound fair?”

“Sounds like a plan, my man.” Seth sets the towel to the side, furrowing his eyebrows when he sees the wrapped towel around Roman's waist. “Hey now, I'm not done seeing your sexy body yet. Get this off.” He says as he grabs at the ends of the towel, pulling it clean off Roman's form.

“I was just wanting to dry off some more.” Roman gives Seth an amused look, shaking his head and grabbing one of his hands. “But hey, if you must see my sexy body that bad, then I guess I can't deprive you of it anymore.”

“So you're gonna start showing off your body more?” Seth's smile turns into a smirk and he checks Roman out again, openly. “It's about time everybody else sees the beauty of what I get to play with every night.”

 _“Just_  in front of you.” Roman reasons, pointing at Seth. “You get the privilege of seeing my body like this whenever you want. Everybody else? Not so much.”

Seth thinks Roman should show off his body at all times but he's incredibly honored to be the only one to see Roman's body in its complete state. He should argue with it, tell Roman that there's nothing to be afraid of but you gotta take little steps. It might just be a small step but they sure as fuck are making some progress.

 

“You know what? I'll gladly take – woah!” Seth is cut off by his own exclamation as Roman falls onto the bed, with Seth straddling his body. “Hello there. Thought you wanted to call it in for the night?”

“You think because we got out of the tub that we're done doing what we're doing?” Roman raises an eyebrow, licking over his lips slowly with a bit of greed as his eyes hungrily scan over Seth's body. “Just getting started, baby boy.”

Seth slowly breathes in, flipping his hair back behind his shoulders and trying to keep his cool as Roman's hands begin to roam all over his body. “And just what exactly did you wanna do here, Mr. Reigns?”

Roman hums thoughtfully as he grabs a tight handful of Seth's ass, moving their positions so Seth was underneath him with Roman hovering over his body. He settles in between Seth's spread legs, being accommodated rather nicely. “Remember what you asked me in the tub? About fucking you?”

Seth's breath hitches and he tries to swallow his nerves back. “Uh, y-yeah, what... what about it?”

“You said it was gonna happen soon so...” Roman purses his lips and shrugs, moving his hands to rest on either sides of Seth's head. “I was just wondering how soon. Because I'm ready whenever.”

Haha, oh man, that is _so_  not what Seth meant when he said soon. Soon to him is like a few months, give or take. Probably take because that's a dick in his ass and while the idea of it sounds fine, it's the actual execution that Seth still needs to get used to. Sure, it looks hot in his head, absolutely. Theoretically, the idea of letting Roman fuck him into the mattress is perfectly fine but the reality is that if Roman were to lube himself up right now and start pushing the head of his dick against Seth's hole, Seth is gonna freak out and call it off for the night.

“R-Roman, listen, I want you to fuck me. Seriously, I do. You have no idea how much I wanna just let you fuck me, right here and right now.”

“But...” Roman trails off, looking at Seth expectantly.

Seth's shoulders slump and he sighs, looking the other way. “But I'm just... not ready to do it right now. You know how you're not entirely comfortable with your body? Well I'm not entirely comfortable with letting somebody up my ass... yet, anyways.”

Roman blinks a few times, taking in a deep breath before he nods and moves down to kiss Seth on the lips. “I figured you'd say something like that. But I just wanted to ask. You know, in case I had some weird stroke of luck and you decided you'd let me do you tonight.”

Seth chuckles with relief, bringing his hands up to grab gently onto the back of Roman's neck and bringing him down for another kiss. “Mmm, you're the best. Seriously, thank you for understanding – but I _promise_  you'll get to fuck me. It'll happen. Not tonight but it'll happen... sometime down the line. Okay?”

“Alright, I trust you.” Roman smiles. “Don't gotta explain yourself. Can't just force you to be comfortable with it. Besides, I'm fine waiting for you.”

Roman's gonna wait for him. It's the most nicest, most sweetest thing Seth's ever heard – and dare he say it, the most romantic as well. Seth never understood the big deal about sex and why some people weren't comfortable with it until he met Roman and was put in their shoes. It's amazing how much more his mind has opened up since he decided to fuck around with his best friend.

 

“I don't know why you're willing to wait for me of all people but... I'm not going to complain about it.” Seth smiles back, keeping a hand on the back of Roman's neck while the other moves to hold onto his shoulder. He still feels bad for keeping Roman waiting but at least Roman doesn't mind. At least they have other ways to occupy themselves until the day Seth decides to give up his anal virginity. Actually...

“You know, even though we can't fuck, we can still try out new things...” He trails off, looking down between them in the direction of their dicks.

“Oh? Consider my interest peaked.” Roman follows Seth's eyesight. “What do you have in mind?”

“Let's suck each other off. At the same time.”

“Sooo you wanna sixty nine? I can get into that. I call being the bottom.”

“What!” Seth exclaims, suddenly looking up to Roman. “That's not fair, I wanna lie down!”

“Uhh, if I'm the bottom, it means I have an easier access to your ass. So if I just, I dunno, suddenly wanted to start eating your ass, I could. Do you have a problem with that?” Roman raises an eyebrow.

Well when he puts it like that, Seth doesn't... Roman should've said something about that in the first place!

“No...” Seth mumbles as he feels Roman shifting their positions again, Roman at the bottom with Seth on top like they were in the beginning. “You make it sound like I'm stupid.”

“Aww, you're not stupid. You just don't think before you say things. And do things.”

Seth narrows his eyes at Roman, giving him a completely bored, unamused look.

“... but you're fine as hell with the nicest ass I've ever seen?”

Seth huffs. “We'll talk about this later. Right now? I want you to do what you do best.” He says as he turns around on Roman's body, his head by Roman's cock and his ass and dick hovering right over Roman's face. “I want you to – o-ohhh, oh my god, okay, I totally forgive you.” He gasps as Roman immediately takes his cock into his mouth, sucking on the head hard.

 

Seth loves Roman's take-charge attitude and how quickly he'll dive into things... such as Seth himself. To think there was ever a doubt in Seth's mind that Roman didn't wanna fuck him except now, Seth is the one delaying it! He's thankful Roman can wait for him and if he didn't? Seth would have to kick him to the curb because he's not gonna force himself to do anything for _any_  man! Or woman for that matter. Anyways, yes, Roman's dominance is an absolute plus in Seth's book. After years and years of being the one to take care of his partners, be the one in charge, it's great to just let himself go and allow somebody else to take the _reigns_ for once.

It feels incredibly good when Roman takes more of Seth into his mouth and Seth almost wants to just stop there but he needs to get Roman off as well. That's the whole point of sixty nine-ing, after all. Rolling his lips back and closing his eyes as he tries to get in the zone, he licks the head of Roman's cock into his own mouth with a moan. He doesn't wait as he proceeds to bob his head at a nice, steady pace, his hand jerking off what he isn't reaching at the moment. Roman groans around Seth's cock as the two-toned man begins to suck him off, his hands moving up to smack Seth's ass hard. His nails dig into the flesh of his ass cheeks and drag across the skin as he easily deepthroats Seth (not that it was ever hard in the first place), breathing in through his nose.

Seth's hand tightens around Roman's cock as he's deepthroated, loosening his grip some almost immediately (because god forbid he breaks Roman's dick and they can't do anything anymore) and trying his best to ignore the pleasure so he can focus on Roman's. This should be Roman's night. After everything Roman's done for him, it needs to be about _him._  Just focus. Concentrate. Don't think about what Roman's doing and think about what _you're_  doing. He swallows around Roman, taking a few breaths to steady himself before he deepthroats Roman as well, moving his mouth side to side with his hands rolling Roman's balls around which cause a loud moan from the other man. Roman even thrusts his cock up into Seth's mouth at the sudden intake of pleasure, further digging his nails into Seth's skin.

Roman pulls off of Seth's cock, lapping at the head clean before he moves his head to Seth's ass so he can begin tonguing at his hole. “Mmm, you're doing so good, baby. Taste so fine too, and your moans? God, I wanna just fuckin' hear you moan for me for the rest of the night.” He groans his words in between the assault on the other man's hole, tracing around the rim and pressing his tongue flat against Seth's entrance before it slides inside. Roman's tongue circles inside his hole and he sucks at it every so often, the actions causing constant moans to fall from Seth's mouth.

Seth quickens the bobs of his head and in turn, Roman begins a more vicious attack on Seth's ass. With his mouth occupied with Seth's beautiful hole, his hand moves to jerk Seth off quickly, though he has no doubt in his mind that he can make Seth come untouched. It's the perfect rhythm that the both of them continue for a good while, moans and groans coming from them every so often and Roman will make comments about Seth's tight ass once in awhile, how good it feels and how he'll never find anything tighter in his life. But one thing he says in particular is enough to bring Seth to the edge.

“God, I _swear_  baby boy... the day you finally let daddy fuck that tight, amazing hole is the day you're never gonna forget. I'm gonna fuck you so good, so hard, I'm gonna make you scream every second. You're gonna feel every single inch of my big, fat cock stretching you open and you're gonna love it because you're _mine_  and your ass is _mine._ Nobody else is gonna be able to stretch you out like I can, or make you feel good like I can, god, I promise you that.”

And those sinful words trigger Seth's orgasm, causing him to pull off completely from Roman's cock. A stuttered cry escapes his mouth as his come shoots out into Roman's hand, dripping onto his chest and before he can even hold it back, a whisper of Roman's name is faintly heard. With Seth coming, Roman is next to follow as his other hand moves down to furiously jerk himself off, though Seth's orgasm was enough to push Roman to his own edge. Soon, Roman comes as well and unlike Seth's whisper, Roman audibly groans Seth's name. His head reclines back on the bed and he thrusts his hips continuously into his hand until he fully empties his load.

 

The both of them relax, Seth's head on Roman's thigh with Roman's head on the bed. They both take slow breaths as to regain their energy again but like most of the time, Roman is the first to speak up.

“You know something?”

“Wh-What?”

“Waiting is totally cool as long as we sixty nine each other like, once a week.”

Seth barely manages a chuckle, though he does end up grinning (even if Roman can't see it to well). “You want me to hire a lawyer and set up a sex contract?”

“Nah, we're better than that Fifty Shades of Gray shit. Somebody's probably already written something like that in a fanfic of theirs anyways.” Roman responds as he crosses his arms behind his head, staring right into Seth's hole. “You think there's a fanfic out there that mentions how pretty your hole looks after I eat it out? You should see it right now.”

“Uh, I'd rather not.” Seth comments as he rolls off Roman's body, making the bigger man pout as Seth's hole leaves his eyesight. “Though there probably is. What you said in that proposal though is definitely fanfic worthy... or maybe it's not because I don't think somebody could make that shit up. And that parents comment?” He actually chuckles now and crawls up to the headboard of the bed, turning around to slide under the covers. “Dude, that was _gold._  I didn't even know that you knew I was visiting my parents next month.”

“I didn't, actually.” Roman moves to join Seth at the headboard of the bed, getting under the covers with him. It's not the first time they've shared a bed, though it is the first time they've shared one naked... and probably the first time they'll actually sleep together. Like, not on opposite sides of the bed but clinging onto each other. Hopefully. Maybe. “You're really gonna visit your parents?”

“Yeah man, I haven't seen them in awhile! And since I'm on the main roster now, I figured it'd be a good time to go see them, tell them how successful I've been recently.” Seth shrugs, pulling the covers up to just below his pecs. “They miss their... _Sethie.”_

“You know, I could always come along if you need extra company.”

Seth does a double take and looks over to Roman, tilting his head curiously. “You... _wanna_  visit my parents?”

“Why not?”

“Because they're my parents? And... I dunno.” Seth really doesn't know why he seems hesitant about it. Why should he be? He gets to spend more time with Roman! That's a good thing! “You sure that's not too much? Like it might be... too gay? I mean, we might as well be dating if we do that.”

“Bro, you're thinking too much about it.” Roman chuckles, patting Seth's shoulder. “It's just your parents. And we've been on the road together so long that it's gonna feel weird for me to be without you. You're like family.”

“Family doesn't do what we did just now.”

“Whatever. You know what I mean.”

“Well... I guess you can come.” Seth sighs and looks over to Roman, smiling to show he doesn't mind his added presence. “Should we invite Dean too? So he's not left out?”

“Fuck him, he's got Renee.” Roman scoffs, sinking down more onto the bed to get comfortable. “Besides if he's there with us, it means we can't do anything together.”

“Oh okay, so you're _really_  coming along just to keep screwing around with me.”

“Do you mind at all?”

 

Seth purses his lips, looking up at the ceiling in thought before smiling and sinking down more onto the bed as well. “Actually, no. No I don't.” He snuggles up into Roman's side, resting his head on his shoulder. “I'd be insulted if you didn't. And my mom has this huge crush on you anyways.” And then he wraps an arm around Roman's chest, smiling more when he feels Roman's arm wrap around him. They've never slept together like _this_  before but it feels so normal, especially with the effortless way Seth slid in next to him. Should Seth feel weird about it? No, of course he shouldn't! Just means that whatever they're doing, it's perfect.

“Looks like crushes on me run in your family. But it's settled then. I'm coming with you to meet your parents next month and tell them all about how much of a slut you are for me.”

 _“No_ , you're coming with me to meet my parents next month and telling them all about how good I've been and how I've been staying out of trouble. Otherwise the deal is off.”

Roman narrows his eyes at Seth playfully, Seth narrowing his eyes back. They stare into each others eyes... and continue staring... and it goes on for a minute or two more before Seth blinks and Roman laughs.

“Ha! You blinked!”

“We weren't even doing that, you're a _child.”_

“You're mad that you lost, I understand.” Roman kisses the tip of Seth's nose before closing his eyes and resting his head back on the pillow. “It's okay, baby boy. Get some sleep, you'll get over it in the morning.”

“Hey, you're not coming with me to see my parents until you agree to do what I said!”

“Mmhm. Good night, Sethie. Pleasant dreams.”

Seth shakes his head before closing his eyes as well, making himself comfortable against Roman's body. “I'll complain about it in the morning. Night, sweet dreams to you too.”

And though Seth will never say it out loud, he ends up having the sweetest dreams of his life, full of all of the sweetest sins he could ever accomplish with Roman - on the sweetest day of the year.

* * *

**February 28** **th** **, 2013**

 

Seth furrows his eyebrows as he watches the newest episode of TNA, taking in his best friend's new appearance – Allen looks pretty damn good with a beard and long hair! Really, he only watches it to keep up with what Allen's doing but he appreciates the distraction tonight. Lately, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about Roman, which is a constant problem he has to deal with but now he hasn't been able to stop thinking about _sex_  with Roman. Full on, dick in ass, penetrative sex. Damnit, he's thinking about it again!! He needs a better distraction.

Seth needs... _Uncle Allen._

 

He dials Allen's number, tapping his fingers against his thigh as he waits for him to call back. But after a few dial tones, it goes to voice mail and with a huff, Seth puts his phone down on the coffee table. So much for that. Maybe he'll just – oh, wait! Allen's calling him back!

Seth quickly picks up his phone, accepting Allen's call with a laugh. “Hey man, just saw you on TNA! Why didn't you tell me you grew out the beard and shit, man?”

“Because I figured you could find out on your own, like the capable adult that you are.” Allen responds as he fixes his hair in the mirror. “Anyways, sorry it took me a bit to get back to ya, I kinda... have somebody over right now.”

“Ooh, can I guess? Is it Jeff Hardy?”

“What? No. He's hot and all but he ain't my type.”

“You mean older and bigger with a big cock?” He admires Allen's tenacity but he has to wonder if Allen will ever grow old of fucking the same types of guys over and over. Of course, this is coming from a guy that's content with fucking around with Roman forever.

“Exactly. Anyways, you've now exhausted your one guess – I got Kurt over right now.” Allen tells him, looking back towards his bedroom and peering inside to see Kurt on the bed, playing around with his phone.

“... Angle? You fucked Kurt Angle?!”

“Don't act surprised, you were like this when I told you about Sting too.”

“I can't help it, you fuck all of my childhood heroes and ruin them for me! Okay, no you don't. But still.”

“I don't get why you'd be upset anyways, it's not like you're gonna fuck them anytime soon. You're busy letting Roman get acquainted with your ass – congrats, by the way. I know I told you that already but it's about time you two got it on.”

 

Seth grits along his teeth. He was _really_  hoping he could avoid talking about Roman. Yeah, imagine that! Not wanting to talk about Roman! But he just needs to get his mind off him for a bit. Believe it or not, not everything can be about gay sex.

“About that... we haven't actually... done it yet.”

“He hasn't fucked you yet?”

“No.”

“Well why not?”

 

“Because... I don't want him to yet.” Seth says, sounding unsure. And he expects Allen to yell at him about how Seth should want it and give him a million tips on how to get ready for anal sex because he's a sex expert and he _knows_ what he's doing but instead, Allen just laughs.

“What's so funny?”

“I kinda figured you were the reason why.”

“Well what's that supposed to mean!”

“You don't want anything up your ass. Which is fine. It's really intimidating but you're gonna get used to the idea eventually.” Allen reasons with him.

“But what if I never get used to it?” Seth asks, frowning. What if he and Roman never fuck because Seth will never become fully comfortable with the idea? And then Roman moves on and fucks somebody else and sure, Roman said he's fine waiting but what if he ends up not being fine waiting and he leaves Seth! That's not good!!

“You will, trust me. I used to be in your position once. Every gay guy is afraid of taking the big step, even me. But once it happens... it's good. And it feels a lot better than you would've ever thought.”

“So what I'm feeling is normal?” He will be comfortable with the idea soon? And Roman won't leave him?

“Very normal. But for now, you can try fingering yourself or have Roman finger you. It's not his dick _and_  you still get the idea of what gay sex is like.” Allen answers.

“But his fingers are _big._ They might as well be a dick.” Though he does love Roman's big hands... and what Allen says does make sense, like everything else he tells Seth.

“I know they're big, I've seen them up close.” And Seth is about to ask how he knows but right, the gay club. The gay club he couldn't go to because he was sick. He _still_ hates himself for getting sick on Roman's birthday. “But they're still a good size for getting you used to the actual thing. Just remind him to go slow and if you want it faster, tell him. Roman seems pretty intuitive, he'll know what you want.”

“Yeah, he is, isn't he?” He replies in an almost dreamy tone, smiling.

Allen catches the tone and smiles himself, opening his mouth to speak up about it but he keeps the words to himself. He knows Seth and Seth is never gonna talk about his feelings about Roman _ever_. Not yet.

 

“Yeah, he's a good guy. You picked yourself a good one – to fool around with, I mean”

“You know, we're gonna see my parents next month.”

Allen blinks a few times, furrowing his eyebrows and looking down at the sink. “You guys aren't together yet but he's gonna meet your parents?”

“Yeah, why not? That's not weird or anything, is it?”

Allen gently bites down on his own tongue, shaking his head. “Uh, nope. It's not, just unexpected. That's all. Y'all have fun, okay? And tell Roman I said hey.”

“I will, he'll be happy to hear from you... and can you do me a favor?”

“Sure bud, what's up?”

Seth looks from side to side and gets a bashful expression on his face before chuckling. “Can you... can you ask Kurt what he thinks of my wrestling?”

Allen tries to keep himself from laughing but he can't, his laugh going into the phone speaker even as he tilts his head to call out into his bedroom. “Kurt, hey, I'm on the phone with Seth Rollins! He wants to know what you think of his wrestling!”

Seth waits anxiously for the answer because this is _Kurt fucking Angle_  we're talking about! He's a wrestling legend! It feels like years before Allen finally speaks into the phone again and when Seth hears his voice, he perks up instantly.

“Kurt says you're talented. You do a lot of cool flips and he thinks you're gonna be a great babyface in the future. Also, he told me to tell you good luck with Roman. He's rooting for you two kiddos – his words.”

Wow! Kurt Angle approves of him and Roman! And this is the thing Seth chooses to fixate on instead of Kurt's wonderful words about his wrestling – he knows it means something but he can't exactly put his finger on what that something is.

“Tell Kurt I think he's the best. But I'm gonna go head off to bed now. Hey uh, thanks for distracting me and helping me out. I really needed it... you're a good friend.”

Allen flips his hair back, making his way back into the bedroom. “Well, they call me the phenomenal one for a reason.” He chuckles lowly. “I'll talk to ya again soon, okay? Night, get some sleep.”

 

And right as Seth ends the call with Allen, he hears Roman entering their hotel room. He tilts his head to give Roman his attention, noting the tired expression on his face

“Seth?”

“Yeah man, what's up?”

“I'm going to sleep. You wanna go to bed early with me tonight?”

Seth's heart flutters a bit in his chest and he swallows, giving Roman a small nod and a sweet smile. “Yeah, of course. Rough day?”

“Kind of... just _tired_ , man. And I sleep better with you.” Roman yawns, making his way over to the bed with Seth following after him.

Roman sleeps better with him? To think Seth didn't wanna tell Roman that he slept like a baby the first time they slept together... maybe it shouldn't have been just a one time thing for that weekend.

“You know what, I actually sleep better with you by my side too.” Seth confesses, pulling down his gym shorts to be in just his t-shirt and briefs as he climbs into the bed. “I dunno, you got a comforting presence, I guess.”

“Yeah. You too.” Roman gives Seth a tired smile as he pulls down his jeans, crawling up beside Seth and kissing his cheek before he gets under the covers as well.

“Oh yeah, I was on the phone with Allen earlier, he says hey.”

“Uncle Allen!” Roman exclaims, the happiness evident in his tone as he rests back easily on the bed. “He's the beeeeest and he always knows what to say. I love him. You know, platonically.”

Seth scoffs and lies on the bed, turning his back to Roman. “Yeah, you definitely need sleep. Get over here and spoon me then close your eyes, idiot.”

“Yes, master.” Roman yawns as he gets behind Seth, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his face against his neck. “Hey, Seth?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for being with me.”

Seth smiles, moving a hand down to rest over Roman's hands that were currently settling on his stomach. “No, thanks for being with me. Now go to sleep, okay?”

And Roman doesn't reply back, already off in dream land. Seth looks forward at the wall, his eyes slowly closing as he begins to feel the wonders of sleep take over his body as well. He was totally awake before but with Roman here, wanting to go to sleep, it's like Seth takes after him.

 

He reminds himself to call Allen a lot more if his nights after those calls are always gonna end up like this.


	9. Cross The Line

**March 15th, 2013**

 

“Hey, I'm gonna go look around in the gift shop while you try to find your luggage.” Seth says, patting Roman's shoulder before he goes off on his way.

It all started because of one offhand comment Roman made on Valentine's Day about meeting Seth's parents, which already sounds a bit suspect to anybody just meeting them for the first time but it becomes more suspect when you realize it was said during a proposal – a fake proposal, mind you! Purely to get free food and definitely not because Seth wanted Roman to talk about all of the things he loved about him. That's silly and you're silly for thinking that.

Anyways, that's currently why he and Roman are in the Iowa airport. After convincing Seth (though it wasn't hard) to come with him to visit his parents for the month, they booked their tickets together and here they were now! Pretty simple. Roman booked a hotel room with only one king bed but that's not really a problem... even if Seth whines to Roman about how he doesn't wanna share the bed with somebody who steals covers, he secretly loves it. Roman has a real nice, warm body and Seth would rather feel Roman over him than blankets anyways.

As he looks around in the gift shop, he notices a gorgeous girl with black hair and tanned skin sort of eyeing him and if this were to happen about a year or two ago, Seth would've been all over it – but he has Roman now and Roman fulfills his needs _perfectly._ Sure, Seth hasn't really had sex with anybody since he and Roman started but that's fine. Roman's mouth and hands are so much better than any girl Seth has ever been in. Though when he looks her way again, Seth notices that she's carrying some wrestling merch and oh, is that it? She's a wrestling fan! Sweet!

 

Seth smiles over at her and makes his way over, waving his hand. “Hey there, notice you kind of had some WWE stuff with you. You want me to sign anything?”

The girl smiles back, flipping her hair behind her shoulder with a nod. “Yeah, thanks! I was wanting to ask but I was too nervous.” She hands over a sharpie marker and a DVD – which happens to be for Survivor Series 2012.

“Nah, don't be nervous. We don't bite. Unless you want us too.” Seth chuckles as he takes the DVD, nodding his approval. “Nice choice. You a fan of the Shield at all or do you think we're rouge criminals like everyone else?” Personally, Seth likes the idea of the Shield. Just a group of guys trying to combat the injustice within WWE, what's wrong with that?

 _“Huge_  fan of the Shield. If we're being honest though, Roman's my favorite... not that I don't love all of you, but Roman's just...” The girl sighs dreamily. “He's _gorgeous.”_

Seth knows the struggle all too well, more than she'll ever know. He laughs at her reaction as he signs his name on the DVD. “Hey, it's all good, I know all too well about how his stunning looks pull people in. Seriously like, sometimes I'll look at him and I don't really wanna look away. I wanna just get lost in him because of how damn beautiful he is.” Hmm? What did he just say? He looks back up to the girl, who was now looking at Seth with a curious expression and an amused grin.

“I uh. But he's just... a friend.” Seth tries to clear it up with her. Because he is just a friend. A friend Seth likes to fuck around with, but still. “Wh-What's your name?”

“It's Faye.”

“Right. Faye...” And then Seth finishes off his message, writing “To Faye: Roman’s biggest fan”. It's completely cliché but fans eat that shit up – Seth loves his fans though. They keep him in business! So if they wanna meet Seth at the airport and want him to sign something, he doesn't see the issue. He'll never get tired of meeting his fans, even after getting off a plane! And don't tell Seth otherwise.

“Well here you are, it was nice meeting you!”

“Yeah... nice meeting you too, Seth. Give Roman a shout out from me.” Faye chuckles, taking her DVD and marker before walking away.

Seth grits his teeth together and groans because could he look anymore fucking stupid in front of somebody? Did he really just tell a fan of all people about how hot he finds Roman? He's in deeper than he thought. He's just hoping that this girl keeps it to herself and doesn't blab about it on the internet... god forbid if she posts about it on a tumblr or something. And Seth has seen what those girls on their get up to and it's _weird_ man, it's weird, alright?

The quicker he gets away from her, the better. So he leaves the gift shop and thankfully (or unthankfully?) he sees Roman making his way towards him with his own luggage. He wore some nice, black jeans and a grey henley, so much nicer than Seth's black sweatpants and grey t-shirt – at least they match! Seth thinks he looks like Roman's uglier half. In all fairness, _everybody_  is uglier compared to Roman. The man's too beautiful for this terrible planet.

 

“Bro, that's the longest I _ever_  had to wait for my luggage. Your home state sucks.” Roman says.

“They probably made you wait so other people could look at you. You know, so everybody had some nice artwork to look at while they wait for their own luggage.” And why is Seth continuing to say the stupidest shit?

“... you think so?” Roman smiles, shoving his hand into his pocket. “Well, I _do_  look pretty good today.”

“That's what I'm saying.” Seth smiles back, thankful that Roman didn't think he sounded stupid. Or maybe he did and just didn't want Seth to know, so Seth is still thankful either way. “Now c'mon, let's go find our rental – we actually gotta make a stop somewhere before we go see my parents.”

“And where's that?”

“Flower shop. You're gonna get my mom some kick ass flowers.”

Roman purses his lips and nods. “Seems fair. Mama Rollins deserves the best for giving birth to a very sexy piece of ass like you.”

“As long as you leave out the second part, she'll be all over you.”

“Just like you are?”

“Yeah, just like – hey!”

Roman just grins and rolls his eyes, laughing before he heads through the terminal. “God, you're so easy. C'mon dumbass, let's go.”

Seth bets his mother won't like Roman so much if she knew that Roman routinely calls him a dumbass.

On second thought, that's probably something they'll bond over.

* * *

 

After Roman picks out a beautiful bouquet of flowers for Seth's mom, consisting of her and Seth's favorite colors (yellow and black), they make their way to their house – and Seth's childhood home. Roman actually thinks it's gonna be fun to meet his parents and it's mostly to see how Seth turned out the near perfect way he is. Then he gets to actually go inside his home, maybe even step into his bedroom and get a sense of what Seth was like when he was younger. Seth's such an interesting soul that Roman wants to get to know him more and more.

“So... you know what you're gonna tell my mom, right?” Seth asks, walking with Roman up the path to his parent's home.

“Yup. Gonna tell her that her son has been keeping out of trouble, making real nice with the higher ups, and sucks my dick like a pornstar. Got it.” And when Roman looks over to see Seth opening his mouth, about to complain, Roman holds up a hand and scoffs. “C'mon, I'm smarter than that. As far as your mom knows, I'm just a really nice friend.”

“That _is_  what you are.” Seth points out. “I mean... what you do to me is real nice.” He smirks, looking back over to the bigger man.

Roman raises a curious eyebrow, looking back and forth before he wraps an arm around Seth. “Is it?” He asks, his voice going low. “You sure we shouldn't go fool around in the car a bit before we meet them? Get it out of our systems?” And then he begins to slowly kiss along Seth's neck, absolutely thriving when one of Seth's hands hold onto the back of his neck. Typically, Roman doesn't wanna try anything in public with Seth because god knows that people will talk but he doesn't see anybody right now... what's the harm, right?

Seth chuckles and shakes his head, biting his lips. “Mmm, don't do this. My parents could come out _any_  minute.”

“Maybe we shouldn't tell them I'm just a nice friend. Let them see what you're working with. I thought you said you wanted to show me off anyways?” He mumbles as he makes it to Seth's collarbone. It'd be nice if he and Seth _could_  go public but that's just not written in the cards for them. As much as they fool themselves, falling asleep together and cuddling, going out on “dates”, it's never anything concrete – they're just very comfortable around each other. So this is all they'll ever be and Roman's made peace with it.

“Yeah, but these are-” Seth hears footsteps and his eyes widen, Roman's eyes mirroring Seth's as they both pull away at the same time. “Be cool, that's them. Don't say anything stupid.”

“Sounds more like a _you_  problem than a _me_  problem.” No offense to Seth, but he does have the propensity to say stupid or just totally weird things. Roman's crushing on him and everything but he thinks he's more aware of Seth's tendency to make a fool out of himself more than anyone else. Not like it's a bad thing either.... it's actually pretty adorable and it's one of the reasons Roman likes him as much as he does.

And before Seth can whine, the door opens to reveal his mother. She's already smiling, clearly excited to see her son after so long.

 

“Oh, Sethie, come here!” She urges as she wraps her arms around Seth in a crushingly tight hug that knocks the breath out of him. Roman watches on with a smile of his own, fighting back the need to laugh at Seth's face.

“Mom... you hug me tighter than the wrestlers do.” Seth gasps, looking over at Roman with a pleading expression before his eyes glance down to the flowers.

Ah, Roman sees where Seth is trying to get at! Roman's totally got his back, yo. He winks at him before clearing his throat, holding up the flowers. “Hello there, Mrs. Rollins, it's great to see you for the first time – even got you some flowers. Seth told me yellow was your favorite color so I kinda just... got a bunch of yellow ones. And some black, you know, Seth _insists.”_ Roman rolls his eyes playfully. And hey, that sounds like Seth, doesn't it? The selfish prick (that Roman likes so very much).

Seth's mom finally pulls away from her son to look over at the flowers, gasping as she takes in their beauty. “Oh my... they're gorgeous!” She exclaims, taking the bouquet from Roman's hands before she looks up into his eyes and it's a look Roman recognizes – it's the same way Seth looked at him when they first met. Yeah, the crushes on Roman are definitely genetic in this family.

“But not as gorgeous as _you._ You must be Roman, Seth talks about you all the time! I assume it's you because he always mentions his beautiful, Fabio looking friend and I definitely see what he means. Roman's a beautiful name for a beautiful man.” She winks. “Come here!” Her smile is bigger now as she brings Roman in for an equally tight hug and thankfully Roman's stronger than Seth to endure how strong the love is but his mind is busy reeling in her most recent words... because Seth _talks_  about him. _A lot._ And apparently, he discusses how _beautiful_  Roman is.

“Mom...” Seth mumbles, giving her a look.

“Come on, Seth, he probably gets told that all the time. Look at him!” She says as she pulls away, motioning to Roman's entire body. “If I wasn't married to your stepfather-”

 _ **“MOM."**_  Seth urges again with a more pointed look.

Roman can see the resemblance between the both of them more clear now. His mom must be where Seth gets his... bravado from. Also, he already likes his mom and they haven't even spoken for five minutes which seems to be the same time he started to like Seth. Only with Seth, it's more romantic and with his mom, it's more platonic. Unlike Dean, Roman doesn't need another Helena Heavenly on his hands.

 

Seth's mom rolls her eyes, literally waving away Seth's attitude with a hand. “Oh, sorry, I'm _embarrassing_ him. I disagree but it's time to invite you two kids in anyways. Come on in, both of you! Seth, maybe you wanna give your... gorgeous friend here a tour of the home?”

“I get it mom, you think Roman is heaven on earth. How is dad gonna feel?” Seth teases as he and Roman walk into the house.

“Hey, I don't mind at all. Besides, I think your mom is a joy to be around.” Roman smiles over at his mother, smiling more when his mom blushes and giggles and tries to hide her face. Seth tries to hide his face too but it's probably because he's about to die in embarrassment and wants to preserve any dignity he has left – Roman can't relate. So far though, Seth's family seems chill! Though he does wonder where Seth's step dad is.

“I'm soooo not bringing you up here anymore.” Seth says, shaking his head. “You're already flirting with my mom – and speaking of dad, where is he?”

“He went out to do some last minute grocery shopping, heard you and your friend were coming over so he wants to do a big home cooked meal. Should be back in about an hour, I think. You two can make yourselves at home until then. And Roman, if you need anything... let me know.” And with another wink and a pat to Roman's shoulder, Seth's mom leaves the two of them alone in the living room.

They both watch her go and Roman leans his mouth in by Seth's ear, waiting until his mom is out of eyesight before talking. “Yo... your mom wants me.”

Seth looks over at Roman, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes. _“Everybody's_ mom wants you. But they can't have you because you're with me.”

And Roman wouldn't want them anyways, though he certainly appreciates the attention he's been receiving from women lately. Ever since making it to the main roster, his stock in dating has gone _way_  up – well, the opportunities have. Roman hasn't been able to actually do anything about it because he's been fucking around with Seth and honestly, he doesn't mind at all. If Valentine's Day proved anything, it's that he and Seth have the most fun dates _ever._

“Newsflash, idiot, I don't really want anyone else right now.” Roman tells him. “Now how about you take me to the one place in this house that matters?”

“The mancave?”

“What?"

“My mancave. You know, my basement?”

“Your basement with black walls and a portal to like, go meet RVD or some shit? That's not a mancave, bro. I'm talking about your bedroom.” Roman finds Seth's passion with wrestling admirable though. He's always been part of wrestling, even when he was a little kid, but he was never so insanely passionate about it like others. But Seth was a _fan_  and he loves everything about the industry. He actually wanted to be a wrestler from day one – he knew what he wanted to do with his life.

“Ooooh, you naughty boy.” Seth waggles his eyebrows suggestively, chuckling lowly before he nods and makes his way to the stairs. “Sure, let's go. I warn you though, I haven't been in it since I was 18.”

“So you're gonna have a few Playgirls lying around, no big deal. It's 2013, nobody's judging anybody.” Roman says nonchalantly, laughing when Seth shoves his shoulder.

The both of them continue to tease each other until they make it to the end of the hall, Seth's room on the right. On the door is a sign that reads “KEEP OUT” which is both totally expected of Seth and completely cliché because even Seth is twenty six years old, he still has the mentality of a thirteen year old boy who is just going through puberty. Roman's not sure what that says about himself.

 

They walk inside the room and immediately the first thing Roman notices is that poster of Triple H over Seth's bed. His jaw clenches as he stares the poster in the eyes, feeling the hatred rise up inside him. Pinnochio is the last person he wants to see right now. Hello, he's visiting Seth's parents! He's not here to visit somebody who would love to be Seth's daddy... in all senses of the word.

“You okay, dude?”

Roman snaps out of it when he hears Seth's question, shaking his head as his hand goes to lock the door. “Fine.” He lies, looking back up at the poster.

Seth's eyes follow Roman's eyesight and when he notices where Roman is looking, he laughs. “Are you still mad at Hunter for walking in on us at NXT last year? Just be thankful we weren't actually _doing_  anything.”

That's the whole point! They _could've_  been doing something but then Hunter walked in and so they couldn't. Just imagine, he and Seth could've been fucking around a lot sooner... anyways, that's not why Roman still hates Hunter.

“Nah, I'm over that. He just rubs me the wrong way.” Roman crosses his arms over his chest, stepping further into the bedroom as he looks around. Other than that, Seth's bedroom is what you'd expect from a teenage boy into wrestling. A few wrestling posters throughout, football memorabilia strewn here and there, etc.

“Man, what did he _do_  to you?”

“It's not what he did to me, it's what he _wants_  to do with you.” Immediately Roman regrets saying the words because he just opened a new can of gay worms that Seth's gonna fixate on. He knows his feelings towards Hunter are a bit irrational but he can't help but be a bit possessive over Seth. And why should he? Seth says Roman's the only person he'll let inside him so logically somebody can assume Roman's the only man he'll ever be with – Hunter has no place.

“What are you talking about?” Seth asks, looking at Roman with confusion as he sits on his bed. “He's married. And I doubt he's into guys.”

“Marriage doesn't mean faithful and he's _not_  faithful. Don't ask how I know.” Because Roman doesn't really wanna tell Seth about the time he accidentally opened the wrong door and found Hunter fucking Cody Rhodes, which seems like a completely random pairing but in hindsight... it kinda shows that Hunter has a thing for pretty young men. Cody, Seth... who knows who else he's fucked around with. Or wants to.

Seth rolls his eyes. “Okay, even if he's not faithful, I doubt he'd be into me.”

“Really?” Roman scoffs. “You doubt it? Bro, he's always staring at you when you think you're not looking. And don't you think he touches you too much? Or how about how he always tries to find some excuse to be near you backstage when we're waiting to go on? You don't think _any_  of that is suspicious?” Roman raises his eyebrows. Who knows, maybe Roman _is_ overthinking it... or maybe he's completely _right_  and Hunter's a total sleaze who wants to get into Seth's pants.

“Uh, no. He just thinks highly of me.” Seth replies all too casually, looking Roman up and down like he's trying to figure out what the hell is going on with him. “Maybe he sees himself in me or something, I dunno, but it's not because he secretly wants to bang me. And if he did wanna bang me, it wouldn't amount to anything because I have you. Like I'd ever give you up for... for _him. Please.”_ He scoffs himself, shaking his head.

 

Roman's body relaxes at Seth's explanation, feeling bad for even questioning it in the first place. He still believes Hunter's up to no good and that Seth is incredibly naive for not seeing his ulterior motives but he finds solace in knowing that Seth will never let anything transpire between them. With a heavy sigh, he moves to sit next to the two-toned man on his bed. “Sorry if I sounded... possessive at all.” He says, clasping his hands in his lap and looking down as his thumbs twiddle over each other.

“Don't be. I find your possessiveness rather attractive, actually.” Seth smirks, scooting over by Roman's side. “You just don't want anyone else to have me. I understand.”

“N-No, it's not that. We're not dating or anything and you can fuck around with whoever you want, I was just-”

“Shhh.” Seth raises a finger to Roman's lips. “It's fine, I get what you mean.” He licks over his own lips and looks back to the poster of Hunter on his wall before looking back to Roman. “Hey, how about you show me how I'm yours.”

Roman looks up from his lap, glancing over at Seth. “I'm sorry?”

Seth shrugs and lies back on his bed, getting all comfortable before he slightly spreads his legs. “I like to think you're mine. And... I like to think I'm yours too. You gonna show me just how possessive you can get? Unless, you know, that's not _you_  at all.”

Roman blinks a few times as he takes in the sight of Seth's body all spread out (slightly) for him. In another world, Seth would be completely naked and beg for Roman to fuck him but for now, Roman's fine with showing Seth just how much he belongs to Roman without sticking his dick inside his ass. Though that is the best way, it's not the only one. He looks up at the poster, smirking at it like Hunter was actually in the room right now about to watch on helplessly. That's a lovely fantasy he'll jerk off too tonight! Or right now.

“You know what? It definitely sounds like me.” Roman says as he stands up from the bed, undoing his jeans quickly before letting them fall to the floor. Then he joins Seth back on the bed, getting in between his legs and grabbing the hem of his sweatpants. “Because you are mine. And like _hell_  am I gonna let somebody else take you from me.”

“Oh yeah?” Seth asks, looking down as he watches Roman pull down his sweatpants to leave him in his boxers as well. “And how exactly are you gonna make sure to show others that?” His head tilts over a bit to the side to expose his neck more and his hand moves up to scratch at the side of it right by his collarbone. This is an action Roman notices and he easily takes the hint.

Roman moves back in between Seth's legs, his hand grabbing a handful of Seth's hair to roughly tug the man's head more to the side. “How about daddy does it right now?” And then his mouth suddenly latches onto the spot Seth was scratching at, sucking hard at the skin and bringing a moan out of the younger man. Seth's hand fists in Roman's hair as well, gently tugging, the grip loosening as Roman pulls away to admire the deep, red mark on Seth's neck. It was visible on the skin and something somebody could easily spot – the perfect way to show that Seth was taken.

Seth's free hand moves up to feel at his neck, fingers brushing over the spot. “That's all you're gonna give me?” He asks, looking over into Roman's eyes. “I expected more from my daddy.”

Is that a _challenge?_ Seth knows better than to challenge him. Roman narrows his eyes, almost threateningly. “Talkin' back to me?”

“Oh, I would _never_  talk back to you...” Seth trails off. “... I just thought my daddy was gonna make it real obvious. That's all.”

“How about you just lie back and look pretty while I do the work?”

“No complaints from me.”

 

And then Roman moves to the other side of Seth's neck. As he gives that side his attention, his crotch presses down onto Seth's to start grinding against him and _shit,_ that feels amazing. The heads of their cocks catch onto each other through the fabric and it makes the both of them moan, involuntary thrusts up against each other. Roman's hands move again to grab Seth's hips, nails digging in with a bruising grip and no doubt leaving more marks in the wake. It's what Seth wants, right? To be marked up everywhere so everybody knows who he belongs too?

They keep grinding against each other, Roman's mouth roaming all over Seth's neck, teeth gritting over the skin and his tongue licking over it. More moans fall from Seth's mouth and his legs wrap around Roman's waist, heels digging into his ass in an effort to keep him close. “R-Roman, don't stop, please-”

“Feels good, don't it? Tellin' you, nobody else is ever gonna make you feel as good as me.” Roman grumbles, kissing up Seth's neck to his earlobe.

“I _know_ that, fuck, everything you do is perfect. _So_  perfect, I don't want it to end.” Seth almost whimpers, his nails dragging down Roman's back through his shirt.

It's hard to believe this is the same man Roman bickers with on a daily. Seth is so cocky, so confident out in the open. He doesn't back down to anyone and it's like pulling teeth sometimes trying to get Seth to comply but then you get him in a bedroom, pull down his pants, and he'll submit to you so easily – you don't even have to ask. Roman gets great pleasure from being possibly the first person to reduce Seth to this position, so vulnerable and open for somebody. Somebody like _him._

“It won't end as long as you're good for me.” Roman whispers into his ear. “As long as you stay daddy's perfect baby boy, then we can do this for months... _years.”_ And then he bites down on Seth's earlobe, groaning loud as he feels a spike of pleasure rise up his spine.

 _“Please,_ I'll do whatever you want. Nobody else will have me, just you, daddy. Only you.” Seth promises against Roman's ear, one of his hands moving up Roman's back to grab onto the back of his head once more.

 

That's right. Nobody else will have Seth, and certainly not Hunter. If he wants to fuck every other twink in this company than that's fine, it's reprehensible but Roman doesn't give a shit as long as he doesn't fuck Seth. Maybe it makes Roman selfish but he found Seth first. And he'll _be_  Seth's first, just like Seth will be his. Roman growls as he picks up the pace with his grinding, his and Seth's moans coming together in a beautiful sync as their nails and mouths construct more marks on each others skin. Their groans and moans are the only thing that fills the room, along with low, hot breaths. It feels like it's only minutes later until Seth speaks up again, nails pressing into Roman's back to get his attention.

“Close...” He whispers, licking his lips. “M-Make me come.”

“I got you, baby. Just let go.” Roman whispers back, moving his head so he could look down into Seth's eyes. They both look at each other for a few seconds before both sets of eyes move to the others lips with the same thing in mind – and then they kiss each other passionately as Roman sets out to make his baby boy come. Another minute later and it's not just Seth that comes, but Roman as well, the both of them moaning long and low as their loads paint the front of their boxers. It seeps through the material and it's messy, it's sticky, but it's insanely hot and when they're so caught up in each other right now, it doesn't really register in their minds until they're both coming off from their orgasmic highs afterwards.

Seth lies there trying to regain his breath but Roman's already back at it again. He moves down the smaller man's body and begins to lap at the wet spot in his boxers, bringing a whine from Seth's mouth. Seth shudders as Roman mouths at the head of his cock, closing his eyes.

“I-I can't, not right now-”

“Shh, daddy's just cleaning up your mess.” Roman assures him. Though he is just making a bigger wet spot, the come is mostly gone and that's what he was going for anyways. For added measure, he pulls Seth's cock out of the hole in his boxers to actually lick his head clean before tucking it back in. Once Roman's done, he rolls off to lie next to Seth, crossing his arms behind his head.

Seth opens his eyes again, looking over at his discarded sweatpants. “We should probably put our clothes back on.”

“Probably should.”

“... unless you wanna do something else?” Seth asks, looking back over to Roman. “But I told you, I can't. I'm sensitive right now, dude. You licking my dick just now was too much.”

“I mean, you could return the favor. I made a bit of a mess too.” Roman says as he looks down to his boxers. Totally worth it though.

“Yeah, alright. Just gimme a few minutes, okay?”

Roman smiles and nods before closing his eyes, happy to give Seth all the time in the world. Because even though they're just having sex, it really isn't about just the sex between them, well, Roman doesn't think it is. He wants to think that they could actually _be_  something one day. Because Seth originally didn’t want anything near his ass but now he’s all for it so maybe he thinks Seth could change his mind about a relationship down the line. Or maybe Roman just came around to his sexuality a lot quicker than Seth has.

It's okay if Seth doesn't feel the same way though. Roman's just happy to be with him. No matter what happens between him and Seth, as long as they at least stay friends then Roman is a happy dude.

And as long as Seth never _ever_  gets with Hunter.

 


	10. Masking Our Emotion

 

“Dinner was great, Mr. Rollins, thank you.” Roman says after finishing up the last of his steak – who knew Seth's dad could cook such a mean steak?

“Believe it or not, it's my husband that does the cooking for this house.” Seth's mom replies with a small chuckle before she grabs her plate. “Hey, Seth, dear, could you come with me back to the kitchen?”

Seth sighs exaggeratedly and throws his hands up in the air. “Yeah, I _guess.”_

Dinner with his parents went by real nicely, just as Seth expected. Even if his mom brought up some of his more embarrassing moments in front of Roman, he feels like it'll only bring them closer together. After all, if Roman is still playing footsie with him after knowing that Seth lost his swim trunks at a water park, he considers it a success.

Seth grabs his plate and goes to meet his mom in the kitchen, away from the vicinity of his dad and Roman. Roman and his dad were getting along quite fine so he's not afraid of it being awkward – Roman gets along with people excellently. Seth doesn't know if it's because of his great looks or great personality or both but he's just a people pleaser!

 

“So... Roman's your friend?” Seth's mom asks as she starts the sink.

“Uh, yeah. We've been friends ever since I made it into WWE. Why do you ask?” Seth furrows his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest.

“... so you two are just friends?”

Seth rolls his eyes. “You asked this back when I was friends with Leighla too.”

“And then you two dated.” She looks back to Seth knowingly, a scheming smile on her face.

 _Ugh,_ are his feelings for Roman that obvious? Is there a big flashing sign over Seth's head that says **“NEEDS ROMAN'S COCK ASAP”?**   Seth's hoping that could stay a secret, you know, considering he doubts that Roman feels the same way. He doesn't think there's any hope of them being in a relationship and yeah, sure, they sleep together and occasionally steal kisses in hallways but it doesn't have to mean anything. Kissing is nice and cuddling is even nicer – Seth's just a placeholder for Roman until Roman actually finds somebody... that's all it's ever gonna be.

“What're you trying to say here, mom?” Seth knows exactly what she's trying to say but he needs to hear it from her mouth first.

“I'm not really _saying_  anything, I just... well... honey.” Seth's mom turns off the sink and leans back against the counter to better look at her son. “You're telling me that he came with you to visit us because he's such a good friend?”

“... yeah! That's exactly what I'm telling you!” Though when his mom puts it like that, it does sound a bit weird. But Roman just went with him because he has nothing else to do! Yeah! And he gets to still fuck around with Seth but obviously he can't tell his mom that. Do you tell your mother when you start fucking your best friend of the same sex? And then he'd have to tell his mom that he's not gay, he just thinks Roman is super hot and _then_  his mom is gonna ask more questions and it's just annoying, okay?

“I don't care if you're into boys, sweetie-”

“I'm not! I-I'm all for the gay community but I'm not gay. And Roman's just a friend. He'll _always_  be just a friend.” And when Seth says that out loud, it kind of hurts. And why does it hurt? Seth doesn't like Roman like that... does he? Thankfully, his pain is only on the inside so his mother doesn't notice the internal crisis he's having.

 

“Well. Anyways.” Seth's mom rolls her eyes and turns back to the sink. “Why don't you help me clean up a few of these dishes while we're here?”

“... I don't know if you called me in here to talk about me being into Roman, which I'm _not,_ or to have me wash the dishes with you.” Damn, his mom is _good._

“You can wash the dishes _and_  talk about your amazingly beautiful friend at the same time.”

“Mom...”

“Alright, alright, I'll stop pressing on it.” She holds a hand up in surrender before grabbing a rag. “Just for tonight though. And don’t think I don’t notice that hickey on your neck.”

Shit, he completely forgot! In hindsight, having Roman mark him up at his parent’s house was a terrible idea. Seth instantly turns red and sheepishly raises a hand up to cover one side of his neck.

“You got more than one on your neck, sweetheart.”

No wonder why Roman gets annoyed by him sometimes. Seth inherited it from his mother.

* * *

**April 15** **th** **, 2013**

 

And the Shield closes out RAW – again, like they mostly do. Has Seth talked about how much he loves their group? Hell, it's even made him closer to Dean and he _never_  thought he and Dean could be close friends. More importantly, it made him closer to Roman. Before they were called up, he and Roman never hung out as much as they do now. Never kissed as much as they do now... god, life is great. Seth loves being famous and rich and getting gay with his super hot best friend. He'd never trade it for anything in the world! Okay, maybe a world title shot... only kidding!

“Hey, Roman?” Seth asks, hiking his bag up further on his shoulder as they walk through the main hall together. “Why are we so cool?”

“I don't know about you, but I was _born_  cool.” Roman winks and clicks his tongue at Seth as he looks back down at his phone, smiling. Looks like he got an important text message and Seth is curious and wants to find out what it is. Because he's nosy, you see.

“Ooh, who's texting you, big dog?”

“Allen, he wants me to meet up with him in an underground sex club.” Roman scoffs and waves his hand to dismiss Seth. “You'd _love_  to know, wouldn't you?”

“I would, that's why I asked!” Seth frowns. “Don't be mean.”

“Alright, I'm sorry.” Roman looks up at Seth and pats his cheek. “Fine. It's just from my mom. Nothing exciting.”

Seth understands being happy to get a text from your mom but something still seems off... though he won't question it. It's not his business, as much as he's dying to find out who it really is. He shrugs and looks around the main hall, noticing Randy from afar fooling around on his phone. God, why does he have to be here? He's so scary! Say one wrong thing and then you get suspended, fired, and have to go work in TNA trying to find the glory you would've got in WWE!! Unless you're Allen Jones, because you don't find glory then – the glory is natural.

“Roman, I think Randy is plotting to kill us.”

“What!” Roman exclaims with a laugh as he looks up, seeing Randy at the other side. “Boy, you trippin'.”

“Roman, I mean it! Look at him, standing there...all brooding and pensive...” Seth frowns more, sidling up to Roman's side.

“You need daddy to take care of you, sweetie? Huh?” Roman coos, bringing his hand up to pinch Seth's cheek and laughing more as Seth shoos him away. Before Seth can whine about how much of a dick Roman is, they hear the footsteps of somebody coming towards them and they both look up to see who it is. Roman, for some reason, is super excited to see this guy.

 

“Roman, hey, glad I could find you!” Cody asks with a bright smile, shoving his hands into his jeans. “Listen, I've been meaning to ask you something.”

“Yeah?” Roman asks, glancing at Seth before giving Cody his attention. “What's up, Rhodes?”

“You and me, out to dinner, right now. I'm hungry and you're hot – Seth, you don't mind if I steal Roman away from you, right?”

“Well, actually-” Seth is cut off by Roman's voice and he is _livid_  with Roman's answer.

“Dinner? With you? Hell yeah.” Roman smirks, looking Cody up and down. “We goin' now or...”

“We can go now. You can leave your bags in my car and then... we can have a nice time.” Cody grins and looks over to Seth. “Don't worry man, I'll have him back safe and sound. Not a mark on him – unless he wants them.”

Oh my _god,_  Seth fucking hates Cody Rhodes. Who does this twink think he is, trying to come after Roman so directly and even /daring/ to leave marks on him?! Also his fake mustache is stupid. Who is he trying to fool with this caterpillar looking monstrosity? Apparently he fools Roman pretty well because Roman is fucking _stoked_  to go out with him and Seth doesn't see why. There's nothing special about Cody Rhodes. His ass isn't even that nice... stupid, stupid, stupid!

“Okay. Cool. Yeah, sure. I don’t mind. I don’t mind at all.” Seth shrugs and crosses his arms over his chest. “Just uh, have a fun time. But not too much fun, you know what I mean?” Seth laughs and it sounds completely fake and he knows it. He also doesn't care because _fuck_  Cody Rhodes.

“No offense but I think tonight is gonna be _full_  of fun.” Roman winks over at Seth before he goes to walk off with Cody. “I'll see you later, Seth! Don't wait up for me.”

“Yeah... see you later.” Seth mumbles, glaring at the two of them as they walk off together. Roman laughs at what Cody says and Seth isn't sure what it is but he doubts it's that funny. Because Cody's not funny. At all. Never is and never will be. Nobody with a mustache so stupid could be funny. He's so busy stewing in hatred that he doesn't notice Randy beside him, doing the exact same thing Seth is doing.

“What just happened here?” Randy asks in a low tone.

“Your best friend is taking my best friend out on a date.” Seth replies, shaking his head and poking his tongue around in his cheek. “Didn't even know they were talking.”

Seth feels like Roman should've told him something about that... they're not dating but they did start doing gay stuff together. Seth would've told Roman if he was gonna go out on a date with another guy! Except he wouldn't because there wouldn't be another guy – Roman's the only guy he wants to fool around with.

Roman really doesn't feel the same way, does he?

 

“Whatever it is... you better hope Roman doesn't hurt him. Or I'm gonna make sure Roman never steps a foot in here again.”

Seth actually laughs because he feels better that Randy feels the same way he does. But then he looks over to Randy and Randy looks completely serious and now he's glaring at Seth and okay, maybe Randy isn't kidding or trying to lighten the situation up at all. What’s Seth thinking? Randy joking around… impossible. He swallows and nods. “Uh, y-yeah, I will... I will hope Roman doesn't hurt Cody. Promise.”

Randy nods, finding this to be an appropriate answer. “Good.” And then he walks away to leave Seth all alone.

 

Seth wonders if Randy was really here at all or if he just had a nightmare about it. The fear he feels is _definitely_  real though. Damnit, now he has to hope Roman gets lucky with Cody tonight! Because if he doesn't, Randy's gonna kill him and then Seth will never see Roman again and he'll be forever alone.

Seth didn't think having a friend with benefits could be so complicated.

* * *

 

“... and then I got your text and Seth like, went _crazy_  trying to find out who it was. Well, not really crazy, but he was insistent on knowing who it was. Had to tell him it was from my mom.” Roman chuckles as he takes a bite of his steak. He knows it's a high quality steak considering the restaurant they're at but he kinda wishes it tasted more like the steak Seth's dad made.

Cody chuckles as well as he takes a sip of his wine, licking his lips clean. “Nice save.”

“Eh, I tried my best. Seth's smart but he doesn't think a lot so it was pretty easy.” Roman shrugs. “Hey uh... thanks for agreeing to do this with me. I know it's kinda silly but-”

“Nah, it's cool. And it's free dinner so I can't say no to that.” Cody smirks, winking at Roman as he begins to cut up his salmon. “It's smart though, us going out with each other to make them jealous. At first I thought you did it to like, torture me. Going out on a date with a guy who caught me with...” He trails off after that, knowing that Roman knows who he's talking about.

And Roman doesn't understand why Cody fucked _Hunter_  of all people. Was Hunter really that attractive? Okay, so only Cody has fucked Hunter but what if there's others? Cody's pretty and everything but he doesn't think Hunter would make an exception just for him... for Seth, he'd understand. And he'd hate it because Seth is _his._ The day Hunter actually fucks Seth is the day that pigs fly, hell freezes over, and Jinder Mahal becomes a world champion.

 

“I'm not _that_  mean.” Roman says. “I mean, I'm curious though. If you like Randy so much, why fuck Hunter?”

Cody sighs, taking a bite of his salmon before speaking. “Just because I like Randy doesn't mean I can wait for him forever. And Hunter's hot... I think he is, anyways. And he's big. Big dick...” He shrugs. “So why not?”

“Did Randy ever find out?”

“I didn't tell him but then he and Hunter started to hang out less and less and when I'd bring him up, Randy would try and change the subject so either Hunter told him or he just kinda connected the dots. Whatever the dots were. They're still friends but not like they used to be. I don’t get why because he knows I fuck around with other guys here too but he’s still good friends with some of them.”

He is Randy Orton, after all. He seems like he has a sixth sense for finding out those things, you know, finding out about things that could easily make him angry. It's why Randy's such a tricky person to be around – and yet Cody seems to have the magic key to calming his inner beast. Randy's one exception. Like how he's Seth's one exception... or how Seth is his. Roman _thought_  Seth was his exception anyways but lately he's been noticing how hot other guys are and how he might like to do something with them. Not that those things will happen because he's very happy with Seth but Roman's not blind.

“I think you should just tell him.” Roman takes a sip of his sweet tea – being the designated driver and all.

“Yeah, _that'll_  work well.” Cody scoffs, shaking his head. “Randy's straight and he fucks any girl that moves. I doubt he'd want anything to do with me in that way.”

“Y'all are dumb as hell, he clearly likes you. Looks at you all the time, always so happy when you're around... and don't you think that he went along with Legacy as long as he did because it meant being around you?” Roman reasons, raising an eyebrow at the other man. Helping two newer guys get over solely out of the goodness of Randy’s heart? Yeah, okay.

“Like how Seth looks at you all the time? How he probably likes the Shield as much as he does because it means being around you? And I'm the dumb one.” Cody raises an eyebrow back at him.

He got Roman there. Cody's smarter than he lets on, not that Roman ever thought he was stupid but it seems like something that goes over people's heads a lot. “It's more complicated than that, man, it's not that simple.”

“Exactly, it's complicated. I know that Randy looks at me a lot. I know he's like... weirdly protective of me. I know he’s pretty touchy feely with me but no one else. Everything that says somebody likes me is there but he's straight. So it just... it doesn't make sense.” Cody says softly, a tinge of sadness lacing his words.

Yeah. That's how Roman feels like. He and Cody were completely in the same boat. It'd be nice if there was a clear answer for the both of them, something concrete they could use to explain all of their problems. Then they could be done with it all.

 

“Yeah...” Roman looks down at his food, thinking. “Me and Seth are just screwing around. That's how it's always been, since we debuted on the main roster. Every now and then I think that maybe there can be something between us after all but he seems pretty insistent that this is just sex between us. I'm still curious about guys but I don't think Seth is at all. Seems pretty content to keep doing stuff and nothing _but_ stuff.” Sure, Seth will say that he loves to be Roman's one and only but that only happens during sex, in the heat of the moment. You say a lot of things in the heat of the moment and afterwards, you might not feel the same way. Might even regret what was said. So Roman doesn't put too much stock in those comments.

“At least you get to actually do something with him.” Cody chuckles bitterly. “I'd love to be able to just kiss Randy, even in just our hotel room. Or hold his hand. Go out with him like this to a nice restaurant and just enjoy his company...” He swallows and takes a deep breath, wiping at one of his eyes as they water up. “I-I love him. I know he's not the nicest person in the world and I know that he sometimes get angry over the dumbest shit. Sometimes he's selfish b-but every time I'm around him, everything feels right. He makes me so happy and he always knows how to make me feel better. He's always there for me... I've accepted being his friend but I always wonder what if, you know?” Cody sniffs, wiping at one of his eyes again before taking a long sip of his wine.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to unload like that. It's the wine.”

“It's fine, man, you need somebody to vent to.” Roman frowns a little, watching Cody try to pull himself together. Roman's not in love with Seth like Cody is with Randy but he still recognizes how Cody feels all too well. The fact that he's even doing this with Seth at all is incredible, and he's fine with it, but he's always gonna wonder if there can be more with them. Sometimes he thinks there can be, like when they cuddle together or go out to dinner, but then other times he's not so optimistic. However, he at least prays that he'll never cry over Seth and be so sad because of him.

“I'm here if you ever need someone, okay?” Roman reaches his hand across the table, taking one of Cody's and intertwining their fingers together in a friendly gesture.

Cody sniffs again and nods, squeezing Roman's hand. “Th-Thank you... Seth's stupid if he doesn't realize what he has in front of him.” He chuckles.

Roman smiles fondly, thinking the exact same thing. Because he _knows_  he's a catch... Seth even tells him so. “Same for Randy. Not to be cliché or anything but you two are kinda perfect together.” It makes sense, doesn't it? Somebody as happy and naive as Cody dating somebody as grumpy and cynical as Randy. They'd balance each other out and make each other a better person. Kind of like how Seth is so obnoxious and confident and how Roman is so laid back and humble. Opposites, but similar enough that it makes sense.

 

“You guys too.” Cody gives Roman's hand one more squeeze before pulling his hand away with a chuckle. “Okay, no more waterworks, I promise. Let's enjoy our dinner. The dinner _you're_  paying for.”

“Of course, Mr. Rhodes. But if I see one more tear, you're gonna at least pay the tip.”

“I promise – no tears.”

And thank god, because Roman hates seeing pretty boys cry.

* * *

 

“I'd say we could do this again but if it doesn't make them jealous now, I doubt it'll ever make them jealous.” Roman remarks as they make it to his room together. “You didn't have to escort me back up here though.”

“Eh, I wanted too.” Cody shrugs, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Besides, I feel like we should at least kiss to seal this date.”

“Oh, y-yeah, I don't-”

“Roman.” Cody says firmly, raising his eyebrows. “You said you were curious about guys. Let's find out.”

Roman argues that being into Seth is enough evidence but Cody has a point. He should see if he's into other guys like that too and not just Seth. Is he bisexual with a preference towards one man or bisexual with a preferences towards a multitude of men? He takes a deep breath and nods, turning to Cody. “Alright. Go ahead, pretty boy, kiss me.”

And with a grin, Cody brings a hand up to the back of Roman's neck to lock their lips together passionately. It's a rather nice kiss that goes on for a few minutes, tongues sliding over each other and dipping into the others mouths and then they pull away after becoming very well acquainted with each other. Cody licks his lips, glancing down at Roman's mouth before he looked into Roman's eyes.

“So? What'd you think?”

Roman looks up at the ceiling in thought as he thinks over the kiss. Narrowing his eyes, he purses his lips before looking back down at the other man. “Don't think I'm curious anymore. I'm _definitely_ into guys.” Kissing Cody was pretty nice and he actually _did_  feel a slight bit of a spark. Nothing noteworthy, though it was prominent enough to show Roman that he's not just gay for Seth. That there's a possibility of him actually dating guys if and Seth were to just stop one day.

“I'm glad I could be of service.” Cody chuckles and leans up to peck Roman on the cheek. “Night, Roman. Good luck with Seth.”

“Good luck with Randy. Hey, tell him that you had an awesome time tonight, okay? I don't want him to kill me.”

And then they part ways, Cody going down the hall while Roman goes to his hotel room door. He takes his card out from his wallet and swipes it through, slowly entering the room and peering around.

“Seth? You- oh _fuck_  dude...” Roman stops in his tracks when he sees Seth lying on his back. Completely naked. With a bottle of lube on the nightstand and two of his fingers shoved inside his ass.

Roman doesn't know if Seth is jealous or not but he doesn't care about that right now. All he cares about right now is showing Seth how much he's been thinking about him.

* * *

 

Seth takes his fingers out when he hears Roman stutter, smirking at his reaction because it's exactly what Seth wanted. Bet he feels pretty dumb going out with Cody instead of deciding to stay with him tonight! It was weird fingering himself at first, especially when he had no fucking idea where the prostate was. Thankfully Google had all the answers to his problems and he got a bit of prostate stimulation in before Roman interrupted him. He's nowhere ready for a dick but for a few fingers? Yeah, Seth's good to go there. And it only took Roman abandoning him for some twink with a shitty mustache to see it!

“Got a bit bored without you. Decided I'd try something new.” Seth sits up on his knees, more than pleased when Roman begins to walk over to him – he seems in a trance. Seth doesn't know if Roman finds this ridiculously hot or... oh, of course he does! He wants to fuck Seth, doesn't he? This should be the hottest thing in the world for him to see.

“Without me?” Roman asks as he makes it to the edge of the bed, taking off his black blazer so he was left in just his light blue, button up shirt and black slacks.

“You went out with Cody so... I was all alone.” Seth pouts, bringing his hand forward to grab Roman's belt to pull him in closer. “You left me here, daddy. But that's okay because you're here now.” He leans his face in closer, tilting his head and letting his breath ghost over Roman's lips. “And now that you're here, you can try something new with me.”

Roman's breath comes out in a shudder as he looks down between them at Seth's hands, bringing his own down to grab onto Seth's wrists. “Didn't think you'd mind.” He says as he lets go of Seth's wrists, looking up into the other man's eyes. Roman licks along his lips, looking down to Seth's. “If I knew, I would've stayed here with my baby boy and help loosen that hole.” And then he presses their lips together with a groan, hands gripping tightly onto Seth's hips.

 _Yes,_ mark him up more. Roman hasn't marked him since the time they grinded at Seth's parent's house. They should change that because Seth loves being able to look at the marks Roman leaves on him, admiring them in the mirror and running his fingers over the spots. And because his ring gear covers the majority, Seth doesn't need makeup to cover them – which means if his shirt rises up, people can see any marks left on his hips or sides and they'll know that Seth got lucky.

 

Seth kisses Roman with a desperation, hands fisting at his shirt collar like he's trying to keep Roman where he is so he doesn't leave him again. His teeth nibble at Roman's lips and occasionally, he'll drag the bottom lip out – it's messy, a bit sloppy, but Seth doesn't care because he just wants to show Roman how much he needs him. It feels like awhile before they finally break apart and when they do, Roman pushes Seth back onto the bed with Roman following suit.

“Hand me that lube, daddy's gonna show you a thing or two.” And he didn't have to tell Seth twice. Seth reaches over for the lube, handing it to Roman and watching on hungrily as Roman lubes up his fingers. Though Seth has been fingering himself, Roman's fingers are thicker and so it's a bit daunting – but Seth can take it. He just has to relax and think about how good it'll feel for Roman to open him up, the first to ever have that privilege of doing so.

Seth has a certain idea in mind though, one that he knows Roman will love. Just because Roman's gonna finger him doesn't mean Roman can't have some fun too! Maybe he'll get off just watching Seth get fingered but Seth still insists on doing something... he needs to show Roman how much he wants him. Kind of has too considering he left him tonight for Cody but it's just a minor setback because after tonight, he won't even be _thinking_  about him. Leave Cody for Randy to deal with. As Roman sits up on his knees, rubbing the lube between his fingers, Seth gets up on his hands and knees and proceeds to undo Roman's pants. He undoes them enough to take his cock out from the hole in his boxers and then he begins to jerk Roman off to full hardness.

“Mmm, _fuck,_ what're you doing?” Roman moans as he looks down, gently thrusting up into Seth's hand.

“Trying to get daddy off like he's about to make me. Is that okay?”

“God yeah, that's more than okay. Got the most perfect baby boy in the world, you know that?” Roman groans his words as he moves his fingers behind Seth, circling one around his hole before he presses it inside to the knuckle, bringing a loud, almost exaggerated moan from Seth.

It's only one finger but it's Roman and so it feels like the best thing ever. Why did Seth think this was gonna feel weird when it feels like the complete opposite? It's... it's _heaven_. And actually, he wants more – no, he doesn't want more, he _needs_  more. Needs everything Roman can give him. And he needs to show Roman that he can do anything he wants, whenever he asks.

 

“M-More, gimme one more, daddy, I can take it.” Seth breathes before he licks up the side of Roman's shaft, going back down before he takes Roman into his mouth with a relieved moan at the familiar, salty taste. He's not even thinking about how completely gay this is – really, Seth's stopped thinking about how gay all of this is. They crossed that threshold after meeting his parents so anything goes. If it's gay, and it is, then so be it. Seth's gay as hell for Roman and he's gonna do anything to prove that to the other man.

“My fingers are thick but if my baby boy wants it, I'm not gonna deny him.” And then Roman slides one more digit along with the one already in Seth, opening and closing, twisting and turning around inside him to loosen up his inner walls. Seth continues to moan as Roman fingers him, spreading his legs more to show his approval of the actions as he bobs his head faster on Roman's thick cock.

Never would he ever think he'd love having his mouth and ass filled by another man but Roman isn't really a man – he's a god. A thick god with the thickest fingers of all the land... all the universe, probably. Seth believes that there's life on other planets and they probably have sex lives but he doubts any of them will be as thick as Roman. Unless there's a planet full of Roman clones, in which case, Seth wants to go there and never leave.

Seth takes in a deep breath before deepthroating the man above him, grinning at the loud, long moan Roman lets out. Yeah, he better moan. Seth sucks his dick so much _better_  than anyone else and most definitely Cody Rhodes. Ew, he doesn't even wanna _think_  about them together like that – and Randy would probably kill him for doing so. He keeps his mouth down there, swirling his tongue around and enjoying his time, breathing in Roman's musky, manly scent before pulling back up to the tip once he feels himself beginning to gag. He looks up to Roman from where he is, taking in his beauty and how enamored he looks with Seth's ass. He seems totally fixated on it and that's what Seth wants – Roman better not take his eyes off that ass.

“My ass is yours, daddy.” Seth tells him, shaking his ass side to side and groaning as Roman's fingers quicken their pace – he must've liked that response. “I fingered myself the whole time you were out, imagining it was your fingers instead. Wanted you to spread me open and spank me and remind me again that I'm yours. I could be with somebody else but I'll always be yours. You're the first guy to kiss me, finger me, eat me out, you're my first guy for _everything.”_ He moans at his own words before he suckles briefly at Roman's head, needing to taste him again, even if for just a moment.

“And I can't wait for you to fuck me, daddy, it's gonna feel so _good_  and your dick is gonna feel so great inside me. You're gonna stretch me out so wide a-and it's gonna hurt but I'm gonna love it, every second of it because it's _you.”_ And then he goes right back to sucking Roman off, as quickly as he could with determination to get Roman off quickly.

Seth's words kind of tip something over in Roman because suddenly, there's a third finger inside Seth's ass and he spanks him hard, grabs at his asscheek and jiggles it with the other hand and Seth has no idea where this side of Roman came from but holy _shit_ , he hopes he gets to see it again soon. He knows Roman can be rough and he saw shades of this back in his bedroom at his parent's house but _fuck._ He must really love it when Seth makes it known that nobody else but Roman can have him.

 

“That's right, you better not fucking forget that.” Roman groans as he presses his three fingers deep inside Seth, curling them back and forth once he feels Seth's prostate and Seth can't possibly keep sucking Roman off at that because it feels too _good._ All he can do is moan and cry out as he basks in this newfound pleasure, his face pressing hard into Roman's thigh. “Yeah, moan for me, Seth. Feels so good, don't it? Just imagine if it were my dick in there instead, how fast I'd be going and how much more of this you could feel. I can not fucking /wait/ to get my cock in there, baby boy, because I'm gonna ruin you for everyone else, I promise.”

Yes... yes, that sounds _perfect._ Seth has no problems fucking Roman and only Roman forever if that's gonna be the case. If their sex is gonna be that good? Sign Seth the fuck up! He just nods at everything Roman is saying, trying to push his ass back against his fingers and wriggling his hips around to feel as much pleasure as he can because he's never felt anything like this before. There's a constant, rippling pleasure inside him and it's intense but he doesn't feel like he's gonna come. That's okay though because this is simply _incredible_.

Seth realizes he can't be selfish though. He still needs to get Roman off. And whether it's because he's in the heat of the moment or this new pleasure is making him think of completely weird things, but he gets another idea in his mind and starts to jerk Roman off instead, guiding his cock towards his face. “H-How close are you?”

“Pretty damn fucking close, why?”

“Come on my face.” Seth tells him. “I wanna feel every single drop running down my face, I wanna feel _you._ C'mon, daddy, mark me up, make me your /bitch/.” He groans through gritted teeth as he waits for Roman's sweet release.

It doesn't take long though. When Roman feels he's about to come, he takes his fingers out of Seth's ass and leans back on one arm so he can enjoy the show beneath him. They both lock eyes and Roman's free hand now grips onto Seth's hair, pulling tightly to let him know his orgasm is just now hitting him. Roman's cock twitches and pulsates in Seth's hand and Seth closes his eyes as he's met with the onslaught of Roman's come, thick and wet on his face. It's messy and it's sticky and it's a weird feeling but certainly not unwelcomed. Dare Seth says it, but he actually... kinda liked having his face pelted with come.

It drips down his cheeks, down his nose, and catches in his beard and that's gonna suck to clean out but besides that, it's incredibly hot. Thankfully, there's no come near his eyes so Seth safely opens his eyes to see Roman looking down at him like he's the hottest thing on earth – and it's a sight Seth never ever wants to forget. Being looked at so adoringly by Roman, being praised by him... Seth hopes that never stops.

 

“Get up here, baby boy.” Roman says before he plops back down on the bed, Seth quickly straddling his body and moving to kiss the other man but instead, Roman holds Seth by the side of his face. He brings Seth down so he can start kissing at his face, the come being cleaned off in the process. Heh, he wonders if Roman had any reservations tasting his own come like Seth did. Well, obviously not because he cleans Seth's face of come rather quickly and then he _fucking kisses him and shoves his come-covered tongue inside Seth's mouth._ It's so fucking filthy and Seth shouldn't like it, but he does. He _loves_  it, being fed the come by Roman and swallowing every drop. He gets to have his cake and eat it too – how thoughtful! Roman's so considerate.

Seth moans against Roman's mouth as he swallows that last drop, moving to rest his head into the crook of Roman's neck afterwards so he could just rest on top of him.

“I have no idea why the _fuck_  you were doing that when I walked in but could you do it more?” Roman asks, his fingers gently running through Seth's hair. “That was... and you were... fuck, you're the hottest thing I've ever _seen,_ Seth.”

 

Seth smiles, leaning up to kiss Roman's jaw before his head rests back down against his neck. “Like I said, I got bored without you. And fingering myself to the thought of you was the best way to cure it.”

"Slut... the _sexiest_  slut though." Roman tilts his head to kiss Seth's temple before one of his hands move up to grab his hair. "How about daddy's little slut gets back up here and kisses me?"

And Seth can't say no to that, especially when Roman phrases it in such a /hot/ way. Why does he get off on Roman calling him a slut? Well why does he get off on having his face drenched in come? He doesn't know and he doesn't care.

He and Roman have pretty much done everything by now; making out, handjobs, blowjobs, rimjobs, fingering, and all the little stuff in between, such as facials and what not. But the only thing they haven't done is actually fuck each other.

So the next stop? Finally letting Roman inside him. And not his fingers, not his tongue, not his dick in his mouth – but his dick inside his ass, fucking him in and out and continuing to make him feel like nobody else has before. Sorry Cody, but Roman is Seth’s man. Seth will be sure to send good words to Randy though!

 

He’s all for people finding love - just not with Roman.


	11. Exposition Of The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on the chapter again! I actually wanted to finish out the rest of my fanfiction before I decided to publish this chapter. The other remaining chapters will be posted throughout this week :) Thanks so much for being patient again! Trust me, I missed writing these two adorable dorks.

**May 13** **th** **, 2013**

 

It was a pretty easy RAW tonight for Seth, a six man tag match which means he didn't have to put in _so much_  effort as he had too – he still gave it one hundred percent but it's nice to share the workload with two other guys. Also it gives him an excuse to stay on the sidelines and admire Roman as he wrestles somebody else into a hold and then Seth gets this great view of Roman's ass and seriously, it's to die for. He kinda just wants to set up a lawn chair, grab a bottle of whiskey, and enjoy the sight of Roman's huge, thick ass. Seth's admiration for Roman's looks has been a thing since day one but ever since the whole Cody Rhodes Debacle of April 2013 (as Seth dubs it), he's came to a stunning realization with himself.

He didn't like Roman just for his amazing looks and gorgeous body. No, he liked Roman for... for _him_. Seth's always liked Roman but the thing is, he _like likes_  him. Seth doesn't want just sex anymore. He wants to do what Cody did with him, go out with Roman on nice dinner dates and parade him around and maybe end the night with a sweet kiss before they retire to their hotel room for the evening! The last and only time he and Roman did this was Valentine's Day weekend, a night Seth has never forgotten. In hindsight, that night was what changed the course of this friendship forever.

Seth no longer wants to be friends with benefits. He wants to take the next step – he wants to be... _boyfriends._ Something he's wanted for some time but only realized just now.

And being in this shower by himself gives him the perfect time to think on these thoughts. He always thought the shower was a great place for contemplation, and it's like the hot needles piercing through his skin pierce through his worries as well, stopping them completely. Seth flips his wet hair back and runs his hands back through, arching his back into the water as he relaxes. The only thing that could make this better was if Roman was here beside him... if they could bathe together, why not shower? And unlike bathing, showering gave them plenty of more room for activities. Fun, naked activities – such as rubbing body gel onto Roman's body and appreciating him, telling him how perfect he is and how lucky Seth is to have him. Anything sexual is nice too but Seth wants to do sensual things. Romantic things. Seth's not good at romance but he wants to try for Roman.

He shouldn't think about that right now. He needs to remember to relax. He can continue to focus on Roman, just not on how much he wants to be his boyfriend – back to sex with him. Rolling his lips back, his eyes close as a picture comes alive in his mind. Roman coming up behind him and having his way... that's a nice place to start. Seth runs his hands from his hair and down his shoulders, then down to cup his pecs to run his thumbs along his own nipples with a small moan. His hands keep running down, towards his stomach and his fingers briefly graze along his hipbones before they rest right on his ass. Seth grabs a firm hold of them, jiggling them in his hands and imaging they were Roman's big ones instead. Spreading his cheeks open, getting down on his knees to lavish his hole with the utmost attention in the world.

 

“God, I wish you were here...” Seth breathes out.

“What was that?”

Seth's head instantly shoots up when he hears somebody else's voice, his hands moving off his ass all of a sudden in embarrassment until he finds out the source of the voice – speaking of the devil...

“I said... I wish you were here.” Seth says again, looking Roman up and down through the now open doors of the shower. When he checks the other man out, he notices that Roman is hard and he has to wonder how long Roman has been in the bathroom – or maybe he just came in here! Not that it matters, because he's in here now and hopefully he's gonna rock Seth's world.

“Here now, aren't I?” Roman smirks and grabs the hem of his shirt, slipping it off from his body with ease before he pulls down his sweatpants to be fully naked. It's a small thing Seth notices but he loves how quick Roman was to take his clothes off when he was so hesitant to do it the first time around. At least Roman was comfortable enough to expose his whole body to Seth. “When you told me you were gonna shower, I was wanting to join you in the first place but I didn't wanna be a bother but then I kinda started to think about you naked, dripping wet and my feet had a mind of their own.”

“Your feet are pretty smart.” Seth smirks back as he steps aside to let Roman into the shower with him. “Should've came in sooner though. Maybe if you did, you'd be in the middle of fingering me instead of me doing it myself.” He says, turning his back to Roman and pressing his hands and body on the shower tile, tilting his head back pushing out his ass perfectly with slightly spread legs – was it too obvious? Absolutely. Does Seth care? Absolutely not. He doesn't care too much about how desperate he seems for Roman anymore because Roman appears to be the same way. Only thing Seth doesn't wanna show is how desperate he is to be Roman's boyfriend. Being desperate for his cock is a different story.

“I'll get to that. One of the main reasons I came in here.” Roman makes the few steps to Seth, grabbing onto his hips and pressing his cock right up against the crack of his ass. “Fingering you is so nice... hearing you moan all pretty for me, that's real nice, but I can't wait to hear what you're gonna sound like split open on my dick.” He says lowly against Seth's ear, thrusting up against his ass.

 

Oh lord, he needs Roman to do that again. Wouldn't be the first time Roman's pressed himself against Seth like that but it is the first time he's done it with the intent to keep doing it. Seth almost mewls his content, his head resting back onto Roman's shoulder while he rolls his ass around the other man's hardness. “Just wanna make sure I'm open for you when the time comes. Y-You're so big, I kinda think you won't fit.” He chuckles breathlessly, biting down on his lip. “You gotta loosen me up first but when you do... god, you can fuck me every day and every night.” Seth can deal with a sore ass. It's not like, a career threatening injury or anything! Plus he kinda likes the idea of having a pain in his ass from Roman... does that make him a masochist?

“If I don't fit, I'll make myself fit. I'll get my dick in you one way or another, baby boy.” And then Roman's hand slide from Seth's hips over to his front, fingers splaying out over Seth's hipbones dangerously close to his crotch – actually it's so close that the tips of Roman's fingers graze along Seth's hard cock. It seems that Roman has more intentions than just a slight touch because one of those hands moves directly onto Seth's erection, fingers wrapping around to begin jerking him off. “And you'll take daddy's dick so good, won't you?”

“Y-Yes, daddy, I'll take it better than anyone else has...” Seth whimpers, hips stuttering in Roman's hand. “You're gonna fill me up so quick, I don't even know if I can wait anymore.” He thought Roman was gonna finger him, and maybe he is soon but this is nice too. Nothing wrong with a good ol' fashion! Handjobs easily get lost in the sex shuffle but Seth likes to think of it as a background action that heats up the good stuff – dirty talking, kissing, etc. and you can't exactly do that with a blowjob, which seems so much better but sometimes you just need something quick and easy. Er, although fingering can get the job done just as well as a handjob... you know what I mean!

Considering it's Roman's hand, Seth already finds himself pretty close and he tilts his head so he could talk against Roman's ear. “I-I'm gonna come, daddy, so _close,_ I-”

And then Roman suddenly stops and the pleasure that was rising in Seth comes to a screeching halt because of Roman's teasing ways. Seth rolls his eyes and shakes his head – of course. He knew it wouldn't be that easy. “Honestly? That's rude. You can't-” Seth is cut off again, this time by his own gasp, followed by a loud cry as Roman begins to quickly finger him. He wastes no time brushing those fingers over Seth's prostate, stimulating those sweet bundle of nerves over and over and relishing in the loud, almost pornstar like cries Seth continues to let out.

 

“You were saying? Roman asks with a grin, his other hand moving up to clamp Seth's mouth shut. He forces Seth's head back on his shoulder, a hard grip on his face to effectively trap Seth against his body. “Aww, can't say anything now though. Sometimes you should think before you speak, you know? You know daddy's gonna take good care of you.”

Seth would talk back but Roman's got his mouth shut now and all he can do is give these muffled moans against Roman's hand and push back on his fingers like some kind of wanton whore. He could so easily take Roman's hand off him but he loves being dominated like this – likes the feeling of being used, in a way. It's dirty, maybe a bit weird, but anything goes with Roman.

His eyes screw shut when he feels a burst of pleasure, thrashing wildly and helplessly to keep it going... but Roman stops again. What fucking gives, dude? Why the fuck isn't he gonna let Seth come? And why the fuck does that turn Seth on? Not being able to come... being a turn on... Seth doesn't get it. Quite frankly, he doesn't get a lot of things but this now in his top five.

Roman hears Seth's whines and he doesn't even need to hear Seth complain to know what he's upset about. “Okay, maybe I lied a little bit. I meant it when I said I was gonna take good care of you, just... not in the way you think. I think you and I are gonna be in this shower for a preeeetty long time.”

Seth's eyes widen open and a tear falls down his cheek before Roman slowly, very _very_  slowly fingers him again. His hand shoots up to grab the wrist on his mouth, nails digging in hard with a pleading whimper and eyes screwing back shut. As much as Seth hates _(loves)_ not being able to come and worst, not being able to talk, he loves the idea of sharing this shower with a wet and naked Roman Reigns for presumably the rest of the night.

Also if he's focused on coming, it means he won't focus on his feelings for Roman.

* * *

**May 18th, 2013**

 

Roman and Seth had just made it to their hotel room that they’d be staying at through the duration of the pay per view tomorrow - Extreme Rules, usually a gimmick pay per view but for Roman and Seth, it meant something special… their first ever tag titles. And Dean was gonna become a US Champion, so it’s a pretty big night for the Shield, moreso for Roman and Seth when you factor in their long history together. They went from bumping into each other in the halls of FCW, skirting around each other, until becoming friends and now… friends with benefits. But who knew winning the tag titles together would be another step for them? Though if you ask Roman, he wishes their relationship could’ve taken a different step but maybe that’ll be next to come. If Roman’s learned anything from being in WWE, it’s that _anything_  could happen.

“Yo, I’m gonna freshen up real quick.” Roman announces as he makes his way to the restroom. Dean was at the hotel as well but he decided to bunk it up with Renee Young - Dean insists they’re just friends but with as much time as they spend together? They might as well be dating. After all, they’re sharing a hotel room… though he is sharing a hotel room with Seth and they’re not dating. Perhaps Dean has a defense after all.

“Cool, I’m gonna change into something more comfortable. These skinny jeans are kinda killing my dick tonight.” Seth winces as he immediately undoes his jeans, Roman rolling his eyes playfully with a fond smile before he disappears into the restroom.

 

Seth was incredibly weird but that’s what Roman likes about him, the weird guy to Roman’ straight man - not the sexuality, because Roman knows he’s anything but straight now. He wouldn’t trade Seth for anyone else but in the event that Seth didn’t wanna date him and just wants to keep fucking, or maybe he wants to stop that too, Roman knows there’s other options. He just hopes he doesn’t actually have to pick from those options anytime soon. So yeah, Roman’s fine with how weird Seth is but lately, he’s been doing something… more weird.

He’s constantly up in Roman’s space, trying to feel up his body or sneaking in blowjobs or kisses or whatever else whenever they’re alone together. And that’s fine, because Roman loves a desperate Seth but lately, he’s been more desperate than usual. It seems to have happened after their very long tryst in the shower together, which was about last week so Roman has to wonder if he fingered Seth so well that it like, turned him into a total slut or something. He can’t even recall the last time they had a conversation this week that _wasn’t_ about sex, if they talked at all considering Seth’s mouth was either preoccupied with Roman’s cock or Roman’s mouth or he was busy moaning Roman’s name and begging for him - very nice things to hear, mind you, but after awhile, it gets… well, it’s the same old shit.

What? Bored of having sex with Seth?! It sounds crazy! Bored probably isn’t the right word for it but… is that really all there is to this? Just sex? Handjobs and blowjobs in the locker rooms? Stolen kisses in hallways? A handjob in the hallway if Seth is feeling risky? It’s great but Roman wants more. He wants it all to mean something. Of course sex is fun but you know what else is fun? Going out on dates. Waking up in the morning to cook your lover a nice breakfast and serve it to them in bed. Cuddling with them on the couch and watching your favorite shows together. Or even just lying in bed together and talking about their day, about their innermost desires, and what they want out of life.

And what Roman wants out of life is to be Seth’s boyfriend.

 

After brushing his teeth, Roman lets his hair out of his bun and strips down to his t-shirt and boxers before walking out of the bathroom to quite an adorable sight. He raises an eyebrow with a sweet smile, checking Seth out.

“Uh, is that…”

“Your shirt? Maybe.” Seth smirks, running his hand back through his hair as he turns to look at Roman. Roman’s shirt was a bit big on him, stopping about mid past Seth’s thighs, almost like a nightgown and god if this wasn’t the cutest thing Roman’s ever seen. But where were Seth’s boxers? Probably wearing briefs then.

“Well, you look pretty damn good in it.” Roman says as he walks up to the other man, wrapping an arm around Seth’s waist and letting that hand slip underneath his shirt. The other hand moves to Seth’s lower back, right above his ass and hmm, shouldn’t he feel a waistband there or something? He furrows his eyebrows and looks down between them before looking back into Seth’s eyes. “Is this _all_  you’re wearing…?”

And Seth’s smirk grows even wider, one of his hands moving back to grab the one near his ass to bring it right down towards his own ass crack. “Easy access for you. Didn’t think you’d have a problem with it.”

It’s definitely tempting. Roman likes it when Seth is forward with him and his fingers kind of have a mind of their own as they dip more into Seth’s ass and graze along his hole but Roman’s mind takes over and he pulls them back the last second. “Easy access to finger you whenever I want?” He asks, licking along his lips.

Seth swallows and tilts his head, moving his mouth by Roman’s ear. “Easy access to _fuck me_  whenever you want.”

Oh… is that… is _that_ what they’re doing tonight? Is Seth finally… ?!

 

“You want me to fuck you? Tonight?” Roman’s eyebrows raise in surprise, feeling his heart beating faster at the prospect of actually sticking his dick inside Seth’s ass and fucking him, being the first person to ever fuck him like this. Could he be so lucky? Is that why Seth has been so clingy this week?

It’s a few seconds before Seth pulls away from Roman’s ear with a nod, the smirk never leaving his face once. “That’s right, daddy. You, me, and that thick fucking cock inside my tight ass.” His hands press on Roman’s chest to push him onto the edge of the bed, Roman pushing his body all the way to the back. Seth climbs up on the bed after him, crawling on his hands and knees until he was straddling Roman’s body, their chests pressing together.

“Y-You wanna fuck me, don’t you? Because I want you to… like, r-really bad. So… you are gonna fuck me, right?” Seth asks, almost pouting a little like he’s trying to convince Roman to do it - which was already wrong because Roman does _not_  need convincing to fuck Seth.

“You think I wouldn’t?” Roman scoffs, shaking his head. “Like I’d leave your sexy ass high and dry, c’mon, get me the lube. Not gonna have you wait anymore for this dick, baby boy.”

The answer satisfies Seth and he fishes the lube out from the nightstand, handing it to the man underneath him and letting Roman slick up his fingers. As Roman gets his fingers lubed up, he notices that Seth keeps biting at his bottom lip and glancing back and forth from the fingers down to Roman’s chest but he doesn’t think much of it. He reaches the hand around to Seth’s ass, moving it in a circle around the rim of his hole before he pushes it in all the way to the knuckle, bringing a long moan from the younger man.

 

“Gonna be moaning even louder once my dick gets in there. God, I can’t believe I’m finally getting to do this.” Roman chuckles, the excitement evident on his face as he proceeds to turn the finger inside him, thrusting it in and out. He’s expecting a comment back from Seth, something so dirty that could only come out of his mouth and nobody else’s but he just stays silent. Actually, he presses his face up against Roman’s neck, kind of hiding there while one of his hands holds tightly onto Roman’s shirt. Okay, so Seth’s nervous. No big deal, Roman expects somebody would be nervous taking a dick up their ass the first time. We all can’t be experts at taking dick like _some_  people.

Perhaps if Roman offers words of encouragement, he can ease Seth’s worries. Less of a rough approach and more of a sweeter, loving approach. Roman doesn’t think he uses that side of him on Seth as much as he’d like to but this is the perfect time to do so. Seth might portray toughness and hardcore masculinity on the outside but Roman likes to think he knows Seth pretty well by now - he needs the love just as much as anyone else.

He tilts his head to the side to kiss Seth’s head, his free hand going up to hold onto the back of Seth’s hair gently. Another finger slides inside of him, going a bit quicker this time and pulling some more muffled moans from Seth’s mouth. “I know it’s gonna be a lot to take, but you’re gonna do so good, baby. You’re gonna be so full, you’re gonna feel every inch of me inside you - and I’m gonna be so gentle with you, you know that? I won’t go until you tell me to.”

“I-I know.” Seth breathes against his skin. “I trust you… I know you’re not gonna hurt me.”

Well, duh. Roman might tease Seth a lot but he’s not a complete asshole. He wouldn’t hurt Seth unless he’s into that sort of thing anyways - and he is sometimes, sure likes to be spanked a lot but Roman knows what he means.

“I’d never hurt you, naw, that wouldn’t even cross my mind. I just wanna make you feel good, baby.” Roman presses the fingers up against Seth’s prostate, curling them back and forth to bring some louder, prettier noises from Seth’s mouth and he does this for a few more minutes before sliding in another finger, making it three. However, as soon as he slides the third one in, he feels Seth moving around on his body and his ass becomes more resistant, like it’s trying to push Roman’s fingers out.

“Okay, I-I can’t, I can’t.” Seth stammers out, wriggling his ass he sits up on Roman’s body. “Stop, stop, I-I can’t do it.”

Roman furrows his eyebrows but does as Seth says, taking his fingers out and wiping the excess lube off on his legs. “Hey, did I go too far or something? What’s up?”

“It’s nothing you did.” Seth assures him with a sigh, rolling off Roman’s body to lie on the bed next to him. He pulls his shirt down enough to cover his cock, still hard but he didn’t seem to care about that right now. “You were doing awesome. It was _perfect_  and…” He rolls his lips back and crosses his arms over his chest. “I thought I could do it but I can’t.”

“... I still don’t get what’s going on.” Roman turns on his side to look up at Seth.

“I thought I was ready for you to fuck me but I’m not.” Seth tells him, making it more clear. “Look, back when we were in the shower together that night, you like… you did really good. Think it was the most intense orgasm I ever had. So I thought, you know, if it feels that good just being fingered then it has to feel better when we fuck. Cause your dick’s so much bigger, you know?”

Roman furrows his eyebrows in thought, taking it all in before he nods in understanding. Okay, it all sounds fine so far. Nothing bad, but he still doesn’t know where Seth is trying to get at.

 

“Alright, go on.”

“Yeah so I really wanna get fucked by you. A-And you’re always talking about how much you wanna fuck me and how good it’s gonna feel and you’re so excited to do it. And then there’s me, I’m just… I just keep pushing the whole thing back. The whole week, I kept trying to get us alone, thinking if I just found the perfect opportunity, you could fuck me a-and tonight, it all seemed so perfect but then we actually got down to it and I started thinking about it more - and I _couldn’t_  stop thinking about it - and then I got nervous again and now here we are and I’m rambling like an idiot and you’re probably really annoyed that you have to wait again to fuck me.” Seth looks down, ashamed of himself and crestfallen.

It’s not a look Roman likes on Seth, and it’s a look Roman rarely sees anyways. Seth is usually so confident, sort of hides his emotions but Roman’s never seen Seth so dejected before. And it’s because he thinks Roman is sick of waiting for him?! Is that the impression Roman gave? Fuck, Seth was clinging onto him all week because he was trying to work up the courage to be fucked by him. Roman feels terrible - he really made Seth think that sex was all he wanted now and he was sick of doing everything else. And to a point, Seth is right but it’s not for the reasons he thinks.

“Seth, I don’t care if I fuck you or not.” Roman tells him, sitting up on the bed.

“You don’t?” Seth asks, furrowing his eyebrows and looking up at Roman. “But you talk about it all the time-”

“Of course, because I think it’d be fuckin’ hot. But that’s not why I’m doing this with you, man. Listen, doing all of this with you is fun and I love getting to finger you, I love it when you suck me off, I love doing all of it with you but now I’m not exactly doing this for… all of that.”

“So… why _are_  you doing this with me then? We started doing this because we wanted to experiment, you saying you don’t wanna fuck around anymore?”

Roman takes a deep breath. It’d be so much easier to tell Seth about his feelings but he can’t outright say it. However, he can’t tell Seth that he’s doing this solely for sex either.

 

“I’m doing this because I like being with you. And I’ve learned a whole lot about myself being with you and doing these things with you then I ever have in a long time.” Roman confesses. “Besides, if I wanted sex so bad, I’d just find some chick to fuck but I haven’t been with anybody since Valentine’s Day. It’s been you this whole time and I’m pretty alright with it.”

Seth blinks a few times, pursing his lips and running his hand back through his hair. “You uh… you really haven’t been with anyone else?”

“Yeah…” Roman says in a bit of a sheepish tone. Is that a bad thing? Maybe Seth finds it weird, like Roman was saving himself, but Roman can’t back out now. “Like I said, I like being with you. And I don’t feel a need to change myself in front of you. I don’t gotta compromise myself. With you, it just feels normal.”

“That’s… that’s so gay, man.”

Roman rolls his eyes and throws his hands up, because this isn’t the time for Seth’s jokes and if he wants to joke then Roman’s not gonna be around for it but then Seth grabs one of Roman’s hands and intertwines their fingers and he smiles at him so sweetly and Roman has to stay put.

“I actually haven’t been with anybody since I started fooling around with you. I mean, I tried but then I’d get alone with them and it just felt weird because it wasn’t you. I feel like I can be myself around you… I feel the exact same way you do.” And then, he sighs and looks back down. “I still feel bad that I’m not letting you fuck me though.”

 _“Seth_ , I don’t care about that.” Roman chuckles and shakes his head, feeling so much more relieved now that he and Seth are on the same page. He leans in to press their lips together softly before his free hand cups Seth’s cheek. He stares into the other man’s brown eyes, smiling and allowing his thumb to caress his cheek gently. “I just care about being with you. And I’m fine waiting. There’s so much more we can do that ain’t sex.”

“I wanna do it though!” Seth reminds him. “Just… not now.” He smiles again. “But okay. We can keep waiting. It’s just a lot to take in, bro, I mean, it’s a dick up my ass. And it’s not just any dick, it’s _your_  dick.”

“It’s not that big-”

“Dude. It’s the biggest I’ve ever seen.”

“How many dicks have you been looking at?” Roman scoffs, patting Seth’s cheek affectionately before he lies down on the bed.

“Shut up, you know your dick’s big!” Seth scoffs back as he lies down next to Roman, his head on his chest as they both look up at the ceiling together.

 

Yeah, Roman knows it’s big and he’s pretty proud of it. But it’s not something he’s gonna go announcing, you know? If he brags about it, it’s gonna make him seem like a douche, even if it is true. Plus, he likes the element of surprise. He has ever since he saw the look on Seth’s face when he felt how big Roman was the first time. Ahh, the memories. Roman’s looking forward to seeing the look on Seth’s face when they finally fuck but that’s a memory that can wait too. For now, they have better things to occupy their time with.

“Whatever man. Hey, listen… you and me…. let’s go out tomorrow night. After we win the titles, we should go out to celebrate. Like a nice restaurant or something.”

Seth raises his eyebrows and looks over to Roman from where he was. “Like a date?”

“Not like a date, just-”

“I mean, the last time we went on a date was pretty awesome. If you wanna make this a date, we can, you just gotta promise that if you decide to rim me in the bathroom, you’ll let me come instead of waiting like last time.”

Roman huffs a breath through his nose and grins, looking down to Seth with a nod. “Alright, deal. It’s a date then.” No bathroom rimjobs though. It's gonna be a respectable date at a respectable establishment and they will do respectable things. Because they are respectable people… or they'll act like it anyways.

Seth grins back, hiking himself up more on Roman’s body and turning on his side, pressing his body up against Roman’s and looking directly at him. “And who knows, maybe afterwards I’ll finally put out.”

“It’d be nice, yeah. But I can always finger you in the meantime. Have a little repeat of what we did in the shower.” Roman chuckles and looks over to Seth as well. “So… if you don’t really want me to fuck you tonight, what _do_  you wanna do with me?”

“Honestly?”

“Yeah, be honest.”

“I…” Seth waits a few seconds before sighing and rolling his eyes. “It’s gonna sound really cliche and corny but I just wanna… I dunno. Wanna slide under the blankets with you and just cuddle. Maybe talk?”

Did he hear that coming out of Seth’s mouth and not his? He did, because Seth’s voice resembles that of a teenager whereas he actually sounds like a grown man. Seth is still incredibly cute though. And hot. And sweet. And _perfect_  and he’s all Roman’s.

“You know what, that’s actually all I wanted to do with you tonight.” Roman pulls the blankets up over them so they were all nice and warm and wraps an arm around Seth to keep their bodies close together while another arm crosses behind his head. Seth actually has a lot of interesting things to say and there was never a dull moment with him - hell, he could make paint drying sound interesting, but that’s just what Roman thinks. Somebody else might tell you otherwise. “So… tell me about your day, Seth.”

“Okay, so first fucking _Dean_ just…”

 

Seth proceeds to tell Roman about the water bottle fight he and Dean had earlier that day and Roman listens on with intrigue, admiring the way Seth tells it and the many, _many_  names he has for Dean. Dean’s his best friend, and they’re close in a different way, and though he’s Seth’s friend, Seth still has a bit of residual tension with him from back in the FCW days - you know, when he thought Dean was totally trying to get into Roman’s pants.

Roman would never let that happen though because he’s pretty into Seth. He always has and he always will. He’d do anything to keep Seth by his side and he’s more than thankful that Seth feels the same way.


	12. This Is Our Time

**May 19th, 2013**

 

Seth’s currently standing by the counter, waiting for his coffee to brew. He yawns, bringing his arms up for a good stretch before rolling his head back and forth. He didn’t wanna leave Roman all by his lonesome in bed but after trying a few times to wake him up with no sign, he just shrugged and got out of bed by himself - Roman always was a heavy sleeper after all. Roman looked so cute while he was sleeping though… Seth smiles to himself, thinking about how peaceful Roman looked, how warm and comfortable his body felt and then how safe Seth himself felt being in Roman’s arms. It’s one of the reasons why he picked out Roman’s shirt to wear last night. It smells like him and it’s like Roman’s on him all the time.

He grabs the collar of his shirt, bringing it up to his nose to breathe in Roman’s scent with a sigh. Woah, smells more like him than usual! Furrowing his eyebrows, he takes a whiff again before he suddenly feels a body pressing against him and he doesn’t have to look back to know it’s Roman. Seth knows his presence like a sixth sense now, kinda like how you know which family member is coming to you based solely on their footsteps.

“Do you sniff my clothes often?” Roman comments, clearly still tired and the yawn he gives after his comment further proves it. Good thing Seth made enough coffee for the both of them - he’s quite considerate! Okay, no he’s not, but he’s sort of learned to the more time he spends with Roman.

“I like the way you smell, sue me.” It seems to be all Roman needs because then his arms are wrapping around Seth’s waist and he presses the softest, sweetest kiss to the side of Seth’s neck and wow, they really should’ve told each other that they wanted something more than sex so much sooner. Can they do this every morning? Seth grins and settles his hands on the counter, arching his back with a hum and appreciating the way Roman’s morning wood fits perfectly against the crack of his ass. “Like the way you feel too, actually…”

“Don’t worry about that.” Roman says, kissing right at the bottom of Seth’s jaw. “It’ll go away on its own. Right now, I just wanna enjoy the morning with you. That cool?”

It’s the most romantic thing Seth’s ever heard! It’s weird that he’s happy not having to do anything sexual with Roman but the reassurance that Roman is telling him he doesn’t have to takes a load off Seth’s shoulders. As he said last night, sometimes he just wants to hang out with Roman and revel in his presence. And lately he’s been wanting to do that under a more romantic context.

 

Seth breathes out through his nose in relief, bringing his arm up and back around Roman’s neck so he can move his head enough to kiss his cheek. “Of course. When are we gonna get another morning like this anyways, right? Just you and me, nobody else to disturb us… cause like, I don’t think Dean’s always gonna be staying with somebody else.”

“Or having to leave for some press thing?” Roman scoffs, resting his chin right on Seth’s shoulder as he continues to watch the coffee brew. “Yeah, this is nice. I kinda thought we’d have to go out this morning though, for Extreme Rules to promote it and all… but maybe they got someone else too.” He shrugs, then pipes his head up and lets go of Seth once he hears a “ding”, signalling the coffee was ready to go.

“Like Daniel and Kane. They’re so much better at interacting with people than we do, or me at least.” Seth says as he grabs the pot, filling up his and Roman’s respective mugs. “Why can’t I be as beautiful and charismatic as you are?”

“Hey, don’t say that, you’re plenty beautiful.” Roman tells him as he goes to grab his mug, looking to Seth to see that he had a hand on his hip, giving him a sassy look which makes Roman rolls his eyes. “And you got your charismatic moments. But see, that’s why we’re a tag team. We bounce off each other so what I lack in, you make up for. And what you don’t have, I do.” He holds up his mug, giving Seth a big, corny smile before he brings the mug up to his mouth. However, there’s a knock on their door and it startles Roman, causing him to suddenly put the mug back down on the counter with a bit of coffee splattering out from his mug.

“Oh fucking... “ Roman hisses as he takes a napkin, pressing it on his hand. “Who the hell is bothering us so early in the morning?”

Seth agrees! What the fuck is this person’s problem? He looks over to the clock, reading 10:16 and hmm, ok, that’s actually not too early but he and Roman don’t have to be at the arena until 2 PM so whoever is at the door _better_  have a good reason for coming. He was just enjoying a very lovely, very peaceful morning with somebody who will hopefully be a boyfriend to Seth soon and then here’s this asshole coming in to fuck shit up!

“I don’t know, but I’m gonna go give them a piece of my mind.” Seth frowns as he walks out of the kitchen and towards the door, but stops when he hears Roman laughing. Rolling his eyes, he crosses his arms over his chest and turns to face him. “Can I help you with something? Don’t tell me, you know who’s at the door and you just wanted to see my reaction.”

“No… not that.” Roman grins, looking Seth up and down. “I just. I don’t think it’s a good idea to answer the door in my shirt. Like, just my shirt.” He raises his eyebrows, leaning against the counter.

“What? I’m…” And then Seth realizes that he _is_  wearing nothing else but Roman’s shirt and yeah, he would look like a total idiot answering the door like this, huh? He purses his lips and nods. “I see your point.” Seth says as he goes the other way, towards the bedroom. “You get the door then, I gotta make myself look presentable.” At least Roman’s wearing something that covers up his dick and ass well! If Seth bends over the wrong way, he’s gonna give this douchebag a totally good view of his bottom half - which is reserved for Roman’s eyes only.

 

Seth quickly throws on some sweatpants before he makes it back out and just his luck, the guest is Dean! Ugh, he should’ve took Roman’s shirt off while he was back there… but maybe Dean won’t notice!

“Are you wearing Roman’s shirt bro?” Dean asks, grinning at Seth and crossing his arms over his chest.

Of course he notices. God won’t let Seth have nice things. “Um. N-No.” Seth scoffs, shaking his head. “That’s… no.” He swallows, narrowing his eyes at Dean, as if he’s challenging him to say more about it but whether Dean wants to press on it or not, Roman switches topics.

“So why’re you here, what’s goin’ on?” Roman asks, leaning back against the counter and finally taking a sip of his coffee.

“They want us to do some press thing. Kind of a last minute deal - I wanted to say no but it’s just some radio show and they’re giving us a bonus so.” Dean shrugs, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, they want us there now and then we gotta head to the arena afterwards.”

But that’s like… ugh, that’s a whole _day_  of work. Being a professional wrestler is Seth’s dream but he’s a bigger fan of the actual wrestling part then going out and talking to people. If he wanted to talk to people, he’d be in customer service - and then promptly get fired for telling some rude old bag to go fuck himself because the old bag is getting pissy over the fact that he can’t use an expired coupon. At least being a wrestler he can get away with it… okay, so he’s complaining to complain. But he was kinda looking forward to enjoying a nice, almost domestic morning with Roman and now he has to spend the morning with him and Dean on some local radio show instead. _Ugh._

Seth sighs, turning back around. How many times is he gonna change clothes today? “Alright, lemme get changed… damnit.”

“I gotta change too. Some people might like to see me in my boxers but I’m pretty sure I gotta wear some pants.” Roman says, following after Seth.

“Hey, it’s not like anybody will see what you’re wearing! Also I’m gonna drive us, okay? I know y’all are still tired so-”

“I’m not coming if you’re driving!” Seth calls out, turning to look back at Dean until Roman pushes him forward to their bedroom.

“It’s good, we’ll see you down there, man.”

“Roman, you’re trusting Dean with a moving deathtrap.” Seth mumbles as he makes it into their bedroom.

“Aww, you’re just upset that you can’t spend the morning alone with me. I get it.” Roman ruffles Seth’s hair, smiling when he hears Seth huff.

“I’m not upset… I-I’m a grown man, I don’t get upset over stuff like that.” Seth lies, taking some clothes out from his luggage.

But yeah, it’s not Dean’s fault they gotta go out earlier than usual… it’s HR’s fault! Or whoever coordinates their press activities… Seth doesn’t keep up with corporate and he doesn’t really care, except for now when it interferes with his romantic plans in regards to Roman. Seth feels like they should make an exception for him because Roman is so strikingly beautiful but apparently the privilege of being good looking doesn’t apply to them currently. Hmmph.

 

“Uh huh, whatever you say.” Roman says, laying his outfit on the bed. “Just think though. We’re winning the tag titles tonight. Then we’re going out on a nice date so just focus on that. Don’t let this ruin your day - who knows, maybe the best thing ever will happen to you tonight. You don’t know. Just gotta let life do its thing.”

The best thing ever? Like Seth finally lets go of his fears of being fucked and finally lets Roman fuck him and it ends up being the best sex he’s ever had? Only in another world but it’s a nice thought. And he supposes Roman has a good point there.

“I hope we don’t slip up and say we’re winning the titles tonight.” Roman chuckles, slipping on his t-shirt. “Cause bye bye championships - or a push to the top.”

“We could slip up and accidentally tell everybody we’re fucking. That’d be real interesting.” Seth comments, not even wanting to think about what would happen if people found out about them… it’s different if just friends know, if they were to ever tell somebody. But the whole world? Seth would never hear the end of it.

“Talk about a _scandal._  What do you think would happen if suddenly everybody knew you liked to call me daddy and like it even more when I come on your face?” Roman laughs when Seth swats at his shoulder, shaking his head.

“No. That is _not_  happening. This conversation is so over.” Seth scoffs, but he smiles to show Roman he’s not actually upset - just teasing, like they always do. It presents an interesting question though.

What _would_ happen if they told somebody about them? How would they take it? Dean would obviously be alright with it, having experimented with men in the past. And there’s quite a few gay and bisexual men backstage - WWE is slowly becoming a more progressive, accepting place and although it definitely has a lot more steps to take, they’re making progress. Seth just wouldn’t want a relationship to get in the way of his work… but he doesn’t think a relationship with Roman will interfere with that. They’ll be the same they always have been, just more kisses and cuddling. A lot more dates too, and Seth can’t resist going out for food! But not just dinner dates, but movie dates. Or walks through the park, maybe on the beach if the opportunity presents itself.

Would it be such a bad thing though if people knew Seth was getting a nice dose of Roman’s dick every night? For Seth’s dignity, it probably would. But like… it's Roman Reigns. Everybody trips over themselves just to get a good look at him and all the girls want him, the guys wanna be him, or in Seth’s case, wanna fuck him. It's a bit of a mixed bag.

Seth never considered himself the relationship type but with Roman, it makes so much sense.

* * *

The radio show wasn’t too bad. Just an hour of hyping up the pay per view with Dean and Seth, cracking a few jokes in between and all in all, it was a good time. And not once did anybody hint to winning their titles tonight which was a great thing because holy shit, was Roman so close to spilling the beans a few times. This fame thing, bro… it’s still new to him. Honestly, Roman doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it. Seems like yesterday he was trying his best to make it in football, all while trying to settle down with a girl he was so sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Obviously it didn’t work out that way because if it did, he wouldn’t be here with Seth right now, roaming around the backstage halls right before the beginning of Extreme Rules.

“You know what? I like this new vest on you.” Seth says as he pats Roman’s chest, pursing his lips and nodding as he checks the bigger man out. “It’s sleek. Covers your body like you want but it still shows it off. And it goes real awesome with this new sleeve…” He smirks, trailing his fingers down Roman’s tattoo sleeve which earns a shy smile from him. He’s become more confident with his body and looks since fooling around with Seth but every so often, the compliments will get to him and he gets all humble. It’s so weird, thinking you’re average looking your whole life and then suddenly… you realize you’re actually a pretty damn beautiful human being.

“You got a tattoo kink?” Roman asks, raising his eyebrows and looking over at Seth.

“Possibly. And you’re not allowed to make fun of me for it because you have one too - always kissing up on my back tattoo, pft.”

“I happen to really like your back.” Roman says, placing a hand right on Seth’s lower back. “It’s very nice. I know it’s weird but your back is kinda… perfect.”

“Yeah, it’s a bit weird. But-”

They stop in their tracks, furrowing their eyebrows in sync with confusion as they see a huffing Dean running towards them with a worried look on his face. Which is weird, because Dean is never worried. He’s always so laid back, even in what should be the most dire of situations so he must be in a pretty bad situation right now if he looks like _this_.

 

“Uh… you okay, bro?” Roman inquires.

“I fucked up, my dudes. Huge, big time.”

“Did you… tip a stripper in only quarters and now they’re sending their bodyguard after you?” Seth’s tone is a bit joking, though there’s a slight undertone of seriousness because like, it wouldn’t be the first time.

“No man, get serious! I pissed off the snake. The big snake. The _viper._ He’s comin’ after me.”

Oh no. _Randy Orton._ You piss off Randy Orton, you might as well kiss your career goodbye! Roman almost came face to face with that once - turns out that date with Cody did a lot to make Randy jealous because he was giving Roman dirty looks for a few weeks until suddenly they stopped, and only because Cody told him not to… ooh, actually…

“There’s an easy trick to that.”

 _“Tell me._ My life depends on it. My title… depends on it. Roman. Uce. Tell me all of your secrets.” Dean pleads to Roman.

“Just find Cody. You find Cody and all your viper problems are solved.” Roman tells him casually.

“Okay, now I see where you’re getting at but where _is_  Cody?” Seth asks, crossing his arms and looking around and hey, speaking of the devil! There’s Cody right now, coming out of the locker room, still with that stupid fucking mustache. Seth thinks it’s stupid but Roman doesn’t mind it. The man wants to grow some facial hair and stop looking like a teenage boy, cut him some slack!

“Cody!” Roman calls out, the mustached man smiling and making his way over.

“What’s up guys?”

“Dean’s in trouble with Randy. We need your help.”

Cody sighs and looks over to Dean, hands on his hips, all sassy like. He and Seth could be twins, probably. Eh, actually, Seth has a lot more in common with Randy - even though Seth is scared shitless of him. Hey, if Seth is like Randy, what the hell does that say about Roman? “Dean… what did you do?”

“I… can’t say.” Dean gnaws along his bottom lip, eyes widening when he hears Randy’s angry, booming voice from the other end of the hallway behind him. He looks to Cody hopefully, clasping his hands together. “Cody… _Codes_... please. After all we’ve been through together-”

“Alright, alright, I got this…” Cody holds a hand up then pats Dean’s shoulder, walking past him to smile at his best friend. “Raaaaaandal Keith Orton, about time you showed up!”

And just like that, Randy is all smiles. Like he wasn’t angrily stalking Dean, trying to put his head on a stake. It’s actually creepy as hell and Roman doesn’t understand it but it’s like Cody is Randy’s kryptonite. Funny, because Seth is his but… not to this extent. Cody and Randy aren’t even fucking each other which makes it more weird.

“Aww, c’mon, I hate being called Randal. Makes me sound old.” Randy chuckles as he walks up to the group but everybody else seems invisible to him as his eyes are all on Cody. An arm wraps around Cody’s shoulder and they proceed to walk away together. “I’ve been looking all over for you, Codes, you been hidin’ from me?”

Cody looks back to wink at the trio to show a job well done before averting his full attention to Randy. “My days of hiding from you have been over for years. So where have…” And his voice trails off as they enter another hallway together, away from the Shield’s vicinity. Ahh. They were both so oblivious. Perhaps one day they’ll finally come together.

 

“That… was the weirdest fuckin’ thing I’ve ever seen.” Dean says with a laugh, back to his good ol’ goofy, obnoxious self again. “Like bro, Randy was all angry and shit but he sees Cody and then? Happiest fuckin’ guy on earth. I don’t believe it.”

“It just makes me more scared of him…” Seth says, eyeing Randy with a perturbed expression as he unconsciously sidles up to Roman’s side. “He’s not human.”

It’s another instance of Seth saying weird shit that Roman totally agrees with.

“Probably not but hey, means I’m not in trouble!” Dean laughs again and pats Seth’s shoulders before blowing a kiss to the ceiling. “In the name of the Lord and Jesus Christ… I thank you.”

Roman blinks a few times before shaking his head and chuckling, patting Seth’s ass. Seth sure was being patted down a lot! Roman can do a lot more than patting him down once they get alone together… again… find a nice, secluded locker room and make a home there for the night, until they leave for their date, that is. “Looks like Dean’s a born again Christian. Well hey man, try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the night, me and Seth are gonna go warm up - you’re gonna be US Champion, don’t screw it up before it even happens.”

“C’mon, you can trust me. I got this in the bag, yo. Gonna be the best US Champion ever. You guys… are gonna be looking at… the longest reigning US Champion of all time. Thank you very much.”

“Uh… okay, Lex Luger.” Seth scoffs.

“Fine, longest reigning one of this _era._  It could happen, you don’t know!”

“Gentlemen!” Roman announces, stepping in between the two men and holding up his hands. “We are a _unit._ And as a unit, we will stand together! Tonight is _our_  night… and we’re gonna win these titles and take WWE by storm. Nobody is _ever_  gonna forget… the Shield.” And after that short, inspired speech, Roman steps back and holds out his fist, looking back and forth between Seth and Dean knowingly, who are both smiling and giving Roman a weird look.

“Working yourself into a shoot, brother.” Dean chuckles at Roman’s absurdity (yeah, because _Roman_  is the absurd one in the Shield) before touching his fist with Roman. “But you know what? You’re absolutely god damn motherfucking right. We’re gonna take the night over!”

Seth rolls his eyes before touching his fist to Roman’s as well. “Alright… I’ll concede.” Then he looks up to Roman, Roman looking back at him, and they share an all knowing smile. He actually doesn’t know what’s going through Seth’s mind and he doubts that Seth knows what’s going through his but somehow… he knows they’re thinking the same thing.

“This is gonna be a night we won’t forget.”

* * *

 

Roman and Seth make it backstage, to groups of wrestlers and the production crew applauding them for their efforts tonight. Beating Team Hell No for the tag titles is a great way to make themselves more known to the fans! And it gets the both of them over as heels a lot more considering how well liked they are - the fans are probably seething right now and unbeknownst to Roman, it’s not gonna be the last time fans will seethe over him.

“Hey guys, good job!” Hunter says with a smile as he walks on up to the two, staying more on Seth’s side because of course he is, he wants in Seth’s pants so he’s gonna do anything to get close to him! Yeah, Roman still hates Hunter. He’ll act all nice and civil on the outside but on the inside, he hates him. He’ll never have Seth. Roman will make sure of that. But especially tonight because Roman is the one taking Seth out, Roman is the one taking Seth back to their hotel room, and Roman is the one winning a tag title with him. Hunter can go relive in the glory of DX for all he cares.

“You both really deserved this win tonight, can’t even express how proud I am.” Hunter wraps an arm around Seth’s shoulder, looking down at the title with him. “You two are only gonna continue to bring prestige to this title and there’s no doubt in my mind that you two are gonna honor it well. Awesome show tonight guys, get some rest.” And after patting Seth’s back and giving him another smile (he smiles at Roman too but it’s an afterthought, and it ends up lingering on Seth), Roman and Seth shake the hands and mingle with their fellow wrestlers before they make it further into the backstage area towards their locker room.

 

“Dude… I can’t believe we’re actually _tag team champions.”_ Seth chuckles in his excitement, taking in his title. It looks like a big ass penny and it’d look nicer if it were in gold but it’s still a title, and it’s still the tag titles and it’s a big step for them in forming their careers. Hopefully, it’ll be another accolade along with the many others they’ll achieve, a stepping stone to what’s gonna be something greater.

“I never even thought I’d get this far. Never think I’d make it to WWE, I mean, I’ve dreamed of it and always told myself I would but it’s a different story in real life, you know? But it’s here, like, it’s all real…” Seth rolls his lips back and looks up. He looks back and forth, side to side, to see if there’s any people before he presses a big kiss to Roman’s cheek. “I couldn’t have done this without you. Or it wouldn’t be as special without you. This means so much more with you.”

“Don’t worry, I know what you mean.” Roman says softly, holding his title with one hand so he could wrap the other arm around Seth’s waist. “I still don’t think I deserve this, not yet, but… doing all this with you, being successful with you…” He smiles and rests his head against Seth’s, making Seth smile too as he rests his head on Roman’s shoulder. “Never gonna forget this moment, man.”

It was _their_  moment. Roman doesn’t think anything can ruin it. He feels like he’s on top of the world, like he can do anything at all. With these new titles, everything is possible! Though the titles are nice and Roman couldn’t be any more proud of them, he’s more focused on the fact that he won them with Seth. He could’ve won it with anybody else easily but it wouldn’t feel as monumental. He and Seth had such an intense chemistry that nobody else could replicate and they’ve been through so much together, did so much together, that winning the titles with Seth is the only option. He might be a tag team champion again later on in the future but it’ll never be like it is with Seth. He and Seth? It makes sense.

“Shut up, you deserve this as much as I do. You worked your ass off. You haven’t even been wrestling for five years but nobody knows that because of how great you already are. You were born to wrestle. Even if you weren’t in the indies like me and didn’t dedicate your life to it… wrestling is for you. Don’t let anybody take that from you.” Seth tilts his head, the action causing Roman to tilt his which is perfect because it lets Seth press a sweet kiss to his lips - he didn’t even look to see if there was anybody around but really, who cares right now? To Roman, everybody else might as well not exist.

“You give me too much credit.” Roman says as they turn into another hallway, where their locker room was. “I’m not that great but you and Dean are so fucking good at what y'all do that it rubs off on me. It’s an illusion.”

“You’re dumb, I’m giving you the right amount of credit. You’re fucking _awesome._ Your spears look cool as shit and you have that awesome superman punch and then you look badass too so just… shut up. If you think I’m so great at what I do then _maaaaybe_ I mean it when I say you’re a great wrestler.” Seth raises his eyebrows at Roman pointedly and Roman doesn’t actually have a comeback for that. Because Seth’s right! He’s kind of an indy legend so if he says Roman’s great, it has to mean something.

“Okay, I’ll stop arguing about it… tonight.” Roman smiles at him as they make it into their locker room, making a beeline towards his luggage so he can change out of his gear and into something more suitable for their date tonight. He could totally wear his ring gear to the restaurant if he wanted and maybe scare some people into giving him a discount but he wants to look nice for Seth. It’s kind of like their first real date. Not a date because Roman’s original girl backed out the last minute, it’s a date that the both of them planned and talked about together. It could be the start of a relationship for them, so it’s a big night! On top of what’s already been a big night so far!!

 

“We’ll talk about other things. Like where we’re going for our date. We can go somewhere fancy if you want but honestly, I’m just here to spend time with you. The good food’s just a bonus.”

Seth hums in thought as he goes over to his luggage, setting his title down beside it. “Well if you feel that way… I don’t really want something fancy. Not my thing. I enjoyed it last time but it’s kinda out of my element, you know?”

Thank god because Roman hates fancy restaurants. Sure, they’re nice on Valentine’s Day but other than that? Keep it. He’s more than fine with going somewhere casual with like, a bunch of wings he can just chow down on and make a mess with. Believe it or not, Roman’s not exactly the refined type either.

“All good with me. So something casual then? What do you got in mind?”

“There was this ice cream stand in the city when we were driving to the arena. It’s pretty close by, we could always get some ice cream and walk around town… just talk, check out what the city has to offer?” Seth shrugs, looking over at Roman. “Cause I’m just here to spend time with you too.”

Huh. How very simple. And how very cute! Roman’s into it. Also he hasn’t had ice cream in awhile and he could go for a cookie dough flavor. Or cake batter… or something tried and true like strawberry. So many flavors, so little time!

But what is there even to do in St. Louis? Roman should find Randy and ask - actually, that’s a terrible idea and he’s gonna forget he ever thought of it. Randy might not give him dirty looks anymore but it doesn’t mean Roman is gonna try to have a conversation with him anytime soon and if he does, it’s gonna be with Cody present to offset his grumpy attitude.

“You know, that actually sounds perfect.” Roman smiles at Seth, unzipping his vest and throwing on a grey tanktop. “We need to just talk more anyways. Especially if me and you are gonna…”

“Date?” Seth finishes the sentence for him right as he throws on his grey t-shirt. “Yeah, talking is pretty important in a relationship. Gotta warn you though, the last time I had a relationship was high school. As far as I’m concerned, I might as well have never dated anybody before.”

Roman’s never had a relationship since his early twenties so it’s not a concern to him at all. He’s well aware that Seth’s not a relationship type of guy - he knows about his flaws, every single one of them, and he likes Seth anyways. Those flaws come together to shape who Seth is a person, why he thinks the way he does, and Roman doesn’t wanna change any part about him.

“You’ve never dated _me_  before.” Roman clicks his tongue and points at Seth and the both of them proceed to bicker playfully as they put on the rest of their outfits, Roman in boxers and his jeans and Seth in some black gym shorts, both of their hairs tied back in buns - it just feels great to have the hair off your neck, you know? It’s kind of a hindrance otherwise but Roman’s too lazy to cut his hair fully. And he doesn’t want to either because he looks great with long hair. Can you imagine him with short hair? He can’t. And he doesn’t wanna imagine it.

They grab their respective bags and leave the locker room - hand in hand walking down the hallway and towards the exit, with not a care who sees them. Fuck everybody else. This is _their_ time.


	13. Make A Wish

Considering the ice cream stand was only a block or two from the arena, all Seth and Roman have to do is shove their bags in their car before going off on their merry way - they’ll come back at the end of their… date tonight. Date. They were going on an actual date. Seth was going out on a real date with a real man. He still doesn’t get why Roman likes him, because there’s so much more fish in the sea that he could have and quite frankly, Seth doesn’t think he deserves Roman. Feels like he deserves somebody better to be his first ever experience with another man, but when he tries to think of who else can fit the bill, nobody comes to mind.

Anyways, regardless of how he feels about this, he’s still pretty fucking happy that he and Roman are… are… can they even call themselves that yet? They should wait until after the date, see how it feels then. If it still feels right, they can call themselves that. That sounds fair.

 

“So uh… can I ask you something?” Seth asks, shoving his hands into the pockets of his shirts as he and Roman walk out of the parking garage and back with the general population. He hopes they don’t run into any fans - he loves the fans but it’s his and Roman’s date so… yeah.

“What’s up, man?”

Seth swallows, poking his tongue around in his cheek before he lets out a sigh. “Why do you like me?”

“I’m sorry?” Roman asks, giving Seth a weird look but a fond smile. “Did you ask me why I like you?”

“... you do, right? That’s why we’re going out together. On a date.”

“Duh, of course I like you.”

“Yeah, but why?”

Roman just shakes his head and looks down at the ground. “Dumb question, man.”

“So…” Seth shrugs and takes a hand out of his pocket, letting it dangle at his side. “Humor me then.” He doesn’t think it’s a dumb question. It’s a _smart_  question and he’s dying to know why he wants to date Seth out of everybody in this god forsaken world.

Roman takes in a deep breath as he looks up at the night sky in thought, moving his hand to hold onto Seth’s. “Why do I like you… well there’s a lot of reasons why. I think you’re funny. You always stand up for yourself, you’re blunt - you tell it like it is. You say whatever’s on your mind and you don’t care who hears it. And you’re passionate about the things you like, you’re determined to make it big. And you will, I _know_  you will.”

Seth smiles quite smug, walking closer by Roman and continuing to look ahead. “This pleases me. Go on.”

Roman rolls his eyes and chuckles, looking ahead as well. “You’re cocky as hell… and it’s actually pretty cute. I like the way you tease me, like last night when you were wearing my shirt. You looked adorable, by the way. I love your laugh ‘cause it sounds so real and it’s so funny to hear and it makes me laugh too just hearing it. And your hair, blonde streak and all, it suits you. Then your eyes, they’re gorgeous and I just wanna look at them all the time… listen, there’s so many things I like about you, Seth. I could go on and on but that’s just the start.”

“That’s alright, you can tell me the second part tomorrow.”

“If it means you’ll finally believe me when I say I like you.” Roman says. “You wanna like, get out a piece of paper and ask me if I like you then draw out the check mark boxes with yes and no by them and have me mark yes? Would that make you feel better?”

“If you liked me as much as you say you did, you wouldn’t be so mean all the time.” And then Seth flips his hair back behind his shoulder in a dramatic fashion.

“I do that _because_  I like you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t tease you.” Roman points out

Yeah, Seth knows. It’s how he and Roman have always been - and really, best friends make fun of each other all the time. And don’t kids tease each other to hide the fact they like someone? But he and Roman aren’t kids and they’re grown ass men but they might as well be kids because they see the ice cream stand in their peripheral vision and immediately go racing after it, holding each other’s hand and forgetting that they were in public… or did they?

 

“Broooo, you weren’t kidding!” Roman exclaims, pressing his hands on the glass and peering inside. “There’s so many flavors… look, cookie dough! I’m getting that.”

“Wise choice, my friend. Think I’m gonna get some rocky road.” Seth says as he goes to take out his wallet, but Roman reaches his other hand over to touch Seth’s wrist, shaking his head.

“It’s cool, I got this.”

“Roman, I can pay for myself, it’s all-”

“I’m treating you. Allow me, prince pretty.”

Huh, prince pretty. Sounds like a cool gimmick name for somebody one day! Seth figures he would’ve been more upset with not being able to pay because like, he’s not a _chick_  but screw that! How come girls get all the good stuff? Just because they’re both men, they should pay for their own food? Nah, Roman can totally treat Seth. He’s not gonna hear any complaints out of Seth’s mouth.

Seth just shrugs and lets go of Roman’s hand so he has time to take out his wallet and hand over cash. He sees the receipt paper printing out and notices the pen by the machine and his eyebrows furrow as an idea concocts itself in his head. “Yo man, you mind if you print out some paper for me to write on real quick?”

The cashier obliges Seth’s request, printing out a good slip and sliding it over to Seth with the pen. Seth nods his thanks and scrawls down what he has in mind onto the paper, all the while the cashier hands Roman his cone over.

 

“Gonna give him your number?” Roman teases as he licks at his scoop, furrowing his eyebrows as he peers over Seth’s shoulder to get a closer look.

“I have you, you stupid idiot. No, I wrote something _better_. You’re gonna need this pen, by the way.” Seth smirks and looks over to Roman, handing him the pen and when he looks back front, his cone is in front of his eyes and he happily takes it, taking a gracious lick of the amazing, cold treat.

Roman looks at the paper and rolls his eyes with a laugh before reading it aloud. “Dear Roman Reigns: do you like me? Check this box for yes, this box for no. Yo, you know I was kidding earlier about that, right?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Seth sucks on some of his treat, licking at the mess around his mouth. “I still want you to do it though.”

“I’m convinced that you’re still fifteen years old. I feel like I’m in high school again.”

“If I had a nickel for every time you made a puberty joke about me, I could quit wrestling forever and be set. Stop arguing and fill out my paper.”

“Yes, master.” Roman says before he moves to block Seth’s vision, making his check mark on the appropriate box and a little something else before handing it back to Seth. Seth takes the paper, giving Roman a knowing look before he inspects it - of course, Roman checked the yes box. That was obvious but it still makes Seth’s heart race, knowing that he has physical proof that Roman likes him… is that why teenagers did these all the time? Teenagers are smarter than people give them credit for! But then Seth notices something scrawled on the back and laughs out loud, he and Roman proceeding to walk away from the stand.

“Dear Seth Rollins: do you like my dick? Check this box for yes, this box for no. Of course I do. Dumb question.”

“So humor me.” Roman chuckles, taking a bite out of his ice cream while he and Seth walk down the sidewalk of downtown St. Louis, taking in all this city has to offer. Funny how this city produced Randy Orton of all people because it’s actually quite beautiful at night. The streets are buzzing with life, nightclubs and bars just now active and with Extreme Rules in town, there’s no doubt gonna be some rowdy wrestling fans roaming the streets or causing ruckus in bars - just Dean’s element! Ew, he’s not gonna think about Dean when he’s out on a date with Roman. Cancel that thought.

 

It’s actually a pretty comfortable silence between him and Roman as they observe their surroundings, neither of them feeling the need to talk to fill the silence and that’s something Seth appreciates. He doesn’t wanna talk all the time but just being near Roman… it makes him feel good. Seth can talk when he wants to and not when he feels like he has to. He’s content just walking the city alongside this beautiful man, eating his ice cream and possibly doing it in a way that might make Roman look twice at him - Roman did say he likes it when Seth teases him, after all.

“Oh god, stop doing that.” Roman says, shaking his head and looking down at the ground, away from Seth.

“Hmm? Doing what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Seth says as he eyes Roman, slowly swirling his tongue around the scoop before sucking at the top and leaving his mouth a mess. “I’m just eating my cream. Would you rather I eat yours?”

Roman huffs a deep breath through his nose and looks back up at the other man, eyes transfixed on his messy mouth, something Seth notices immediately.

“I got something on my face?”

“Just a little bit. I think you should let me get it off for you.”

“Well by all means, make my face look normal again.”

Roman smirks, running his teeth along his bottom lip before he moves his head over by Seth. He presses their lips together quickly, slipping his tongue out along Seth’s lips before pulling away - giving Seth a perfectly clean mouth again. Until they get back in their hotel room where no doubt he’s gonna dirty it up once more.

“You looked fine before. But any excuse to kiss you is good enough for me.”

Seth smiles sweetly, thankful for the night sky as it hides the blush on his cheeks. He looks forward and notices there’s actually other people on this sidewalk but they don’t seem to give him and Roman any attention at all and if they did… Seth doesn’t think he’d care too much. If anything, they could always tell somebody that they’re doing a bet or dare or something. Or they could just be honest and say it’s a date. What’s the big deal? Maybe in the past, Seth would try to hide it but he’s proud to be with Roman and who wouldn’t be? He’s such a great, honest man who wants the best for others… sees the best in others. For a guy like Seth, that means everything.

 

“Hey, there’s this place called Kiener Plaza here, I kinda wanna take a look at it. You mind?” Roman asks.

“This is our date, my guy. Whatever you want, I’m all for it. Lead the way.” Seth responds as he and Roman cross the street together to go to this place.

“I’m your guy and you’re my man. I like the sound of that.”

“So what does that make Dean? Is he like, the dude?”

“Yeah, he’s our dude. But not in the gay way, the platonic way. Us though? Totally gay.”

“I accepted my gay fate long ago. I’m pretty okay with it by now.” Seth admits, taking a bite out of his ice cream to finish it before he throws it in the trash, Roman following suit. Heh, maybe he and Roman could like… do stuff with food in the future. Sexy stuff. He wouldn’t mind licking some chocolate syrup off Roman’s body, especially with whipped cream. Then it would give them an excuse to shower together afterwards! Yes, another great idea by Seth Freakin’ Rollins. He can be the architect of the bedroom. No, that’s a stupid name. Seth should quit while he’s ahead.

There’re lights illuminating the park and it allows Seth and Roman to get a good look at the flowers, of all sorts of colors but the black ones stand out to him, being his favorite color and all. He’s brought back to the time they visited Seth’s parents, and how Seth’s mom instantly knew what was going on between him and Roman. In hindsight, they were pretty obvious… why didn’t Seth wear a turtleneck to hide the hickies on his neck? When he meets his mom again and tells her about Roman, she’s gonna keep telling Seth how she told him so the whole time and that’s probably the reason why Seth will hold off telling her. Because like, his mom is pretty cool with gay people so that’s not what he’s worried about at all. Shit, his mom is probably gonna be sooooo happy to hear her son is dating Roman god damn Reigns. Seth just hopes she doesn’t try to steal him away.

“It’s pretty here.” Seth comments, looking up from the flowers and seeing the huge fountain in the middle of the whole park, a lady with purple hair sitting on the bench across from it and reading a book. “Especially that fountain. You have a penny so we can make a wish?”

“I don’t think that applies to _every_  big fountain but lemme check and see if I got one here.” Roman licks his lips as he shoves his hand in his pocket, fishing around for the penny and smiling when he takes it out. “Ah, I got one after all. Alright so… you wanna make a wish?”

“Well _duh_.” Seth says as he rushes up to the fountain, peering at the floor and yup, there were pennies! Roman’s wrong and Seth will rub it in his face later.

“Don’t be rude, I got the penny - okay, let’s make the wish together. Good?” Roman asks.

“Sounds good.”

 

And then they stand next to each other, looking down at the penny in Roman’s hand as they think of what to wish for. There’s many things Seth could wish for… a push to the absolute top. To become the WWE World Champion at the biggest stage of the year. Or to thrive with the Shield, to become such a dominating force and wreck everybody in the WWE. Or he could wish for something outside of his career. He could wish for good health, to never be sidelined with an injury to prevent him from doing what he loves. Or something more sentimental, like never leaving Roman’s side and entering a romantic relationship with him that’ll never falter. Through their ups and downs, they’ll stay together no matter what. Even if Seth fucks up, and he knows he will at some point, they’ll work through it.

Seth smiles. Yeah, that last one sounds perfect. “Alright, got my wish. You got yours?”

It’s a few seconds before Roman nods his head, setting the penny on his thumb. “Yup. Here it goes… three… two… one!” And then he flicks the penny into the fountain, watching as it makes a small splash before it settles to the bottom with all the rest of the pennies, with everybody else’s wishes.

“What’d you wish for?’ Seth asks, looking to Roman.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t come true.” Roman reasons, pointing at Seth before he looks over to the girl on the bench. His fingers tap against his thighs, like he’s in thought, before he takes out his phone and opens the camera.

“Hey, how about we get a picture together?

“Selfie? Hell yeah, I’m with it.”

“No I mean, let’s get that girl over there to take a picture of us.”

Ohhhh. A full body picture! Hopefully not on the girl’s phone, because what if she leaks the picture and then everybody all across the world finds out they’re gay together?! Wait, Seth freaked out over this already and decided he was fine with it. Nevermind. As long as nobody finds out he’s a complete cockslut, it’s fine.

“If you can get her to do it then I won’t say no.” Seth tells him, staying by the fountain.

“Seth? I learned a lot being with you - and I learned that these good looks have a _purpose.”_ Roman winks at him before he turns to the girl, smiling and walking on over.

“Excuse me, miss? Sorry to bother you but me and my…” Roman looks back at Seth, narrowing his eyes before looking back to the purple haired girl, “... my _friend_  here were wanting to know if you could take a picture of the two of us in front of that fountain?”

Oh. Friend. Not… not a boyfriend. Seth didn't wanna be called that anyways cause like… you know, it's their first real date and they can't go jumping to conclusions. So he's not upset or anything. No, of course not! This is a completely fair, rational thing for Roman to say. And just because he says they're friends now doesn't mean they can't be boyfriends later!

 

Seth waits a minute or two before Roman comes back to him, the girl right behind him with a smile and holding his phone vertically. “Alright, how about you guys get in the middle? Right in front of the fountain, just like… yeah, perfect!” The girl says, holding the phone up more to get them both in the shot.

Roman and Seth follow her directions and Roman wraps an arm around Seth’s waist, pulling him close and giving him a smile before he looks over to the girl. Seth looks back when he feels the arm around his waist, wanting to know the source of the touch before he settles back nicely against it. He rests his hand right on Roman’s chest, smiling into his phone camera. “Well this is kinda romantic.”

“I try my best for the best.”

“Aren’t you charming?”

“Okay guys!” The girl interrupts. “On three, I’m taking the picture! One…”

“I can be more charming.” Roman says, looking to Seth.

“How’s that?” Seth asks, looking at Roman almost challengingly.

“Two…”

“Just watch.” And before Seth can ask Roman what he means, Roman’s pressing their lips together in a kiss, at the exact moment the girl yells “three!” and takes the picture. Coincidentally, the fountain spouts up in that moment as they kiss, making for one beautiful shot. The girl seems to think so too because she does a double take at the photo before giving the two big muscle men a knowing grin.

“Nice picture. If I were you guys, I’d _totally_  make that my background.”

Huh? What? Seth’s still trying to reel in from that sudden kiss Roman gave him. Now there’s an actual picture of them kissing on Roman’s phone! Aww, Seth wants that picture now! Maybe he wants to make him and Roman his background… oh no, they’re not even officially together yet and he’s falling under the relationship spell! And it feels _good._ Is this why people are always starving to be in relationships?

 

Roman goes over and thanks the girl, exchanging pleasantries for a minute or two before he takes his phone back. He walks over to Seth again with a grin, holding up his phone before he opens up the picture. “You like it? I like what I did, I think it really makes the photo pop more.”

“Send me it.” Seth immediately tells him.”I want it. Not fair that you get the good stuff.”

“I was gonna send it to you anyways, I figured you’d like it… and I was right. You’re welcome.”

“Yeah yeah, go ahead and brag. Shouldn’t you be bragging that we won our tag titles tonight?”

“We already did that. Right now, I wanna brag that I’m right. You do it all the time so I wanted to do it myself and I definitely see why you do it now.”

Seth shakes his head. “I’m a bad influence. I corrupted you.” In a way, Seth thinks he’s right - this time he won’t brag about it! But while he’s kind of the more rugged one of the two, Roman is more pure. Not exactly pure but more pure than Seth anyways. And good. That’s why they go so well together though! Their opposites balance perfectly.

“You did corrupt me. Otherwise I wouldn’t do this.”

“Do wha- FUCK!” Seth suddenly exclaims as he’s pushed into the fountain, Roman giving the biggest god damn laugh in the world and clapping his hands like a seal begging for treats.

“Ohhh man, that… that was awesome. I feel bad now though.”

Seth huffs and stands up from the fountain, thankful that the water is shallow and didn’t get his pockets wet at all. Cause like, he kinda needs his phone. Especially if he wants that picture. He gives Roman a dirty look, stalking back up to the edge and Roman looks back, a bit of fear in his eyes and hands holding up as to surrender himself.

“H-Hey, hold up,  I was playing. Seth, _I’m playing._ I like you! Seth, I-”

“Too late, big dog.” And then Roman’s the one shouting a curse word as Seth pulls him into the fountain as well, laughing with that big hyena laugh like he always does as Roman almost falls straight on his butt, though he ends up stopping himself at the last minute by holding onto Seth.

“Alright, NOW that’s awesome. We’re both even. Fuckin’ prick, shoving me into fountains we just kissed in front of. You’re a rude date.”

“You’re rude too! Pulling me in here, after I apologized so profusely to you.” Roman frowns, crossing his arms over his chest like a pouty kid. When he pouts like that, how can Seth argue back? Now he feels like the prick!

Seth sighs, reaching to hold onto Roman’s hand. “Alright, I’m sorry… we’re both sorry. But no funny business like that again the rest of the night. Save it for the hotel room.”

“Now that is something I can agree upon. It’s a deal.”

 

And then like something out of an erotica novel, Seth pushes Roman back into the water and rips his shirt off, revealing a completely perfect body underneath dripping wet with the drops glistening under the light. Roman roars vivaciously and rips Seth’s shirt off in turn, revealing chiseled abs that you could grate cheese on and a toned body and then they sloppily makeout in the fountain as hands roam everywhere and everybody gathers around to watch the hottest makeout session of 2013, possibly this century.

Except that didn't happen at all because this is reality and instead, their clothes are very intact on their actually quite dry bodies and their lips don't touch at all. Though they do get interrupted by another man for some hot threesome action! Just kidding. The interruption is real, however, it's by an ugly security guard and Seth doesn't wanna have a threesome with that.

“Hey!” Their heads whip to the side when they hear the guard’s loud voice, a flashlight shining right on them. “Get your silly asses out of that fountain! Leave the park, this isn’t a playground.”

“Ooookay, Mr. Copper. Geez.” Seth scoffs, walking with Roman out of the fountain, the bottom half of their legs completely wet - good thing they were wearing sandals! It would’ve been real messy and completely uncomfortable if they wore gym shoes.

“Well, we were here for like… a good few minutes.” Seth comments, looking back at the cop with a bit of a mean look before looking ahead again.

“Worth it though.” Roman smiles, intertwining their fingers together and giving Seth’s hand a squeeze. “And we did get that cute picture. Definitely my new background so I’d say it was a good trip.”

Roman wants to make it his background too? Now Seth doesn’t feel so silly about it. He smiles and leans over to kiss him on the cheek before brushing their shoulders together. “Mine too. Matching backgrounds… that’s kinda cute. We’re cute.”

“I like to think we’re cute.” He nods and looks over at Seth, chuckling before giving his hand a tug. “Well, the night ain’t over yet. You wanna keep walking around, doing whatever it is we find interesting here?”

“As far as I’m concerned, this date can go on as long as you want. I’m having an awesome time so far.”

“Then the date shall continue.” Roman announces, right as they leave the plaza. “Next stop… who the hell knows.”

 

Who the hell knows! This is a statement that’s been ringing true ever since he and Roman began fooling around. Their relationship so far has been built on impulsions and it’s been working quite well for them because without those impulsions, they wouldn’t be where they are right now. Some people like to think things through in their relationships before jumping into things but not Seth and Roman. No, they dive in headfirst but they do it together.

No point in fixing what isn’t broken.


	14. Break These Chains

After getting kicked out of Kiener Plaza, Seth and Roman set out to venture the rest of the gorgeous city and taking a bit of a taste of what it has to offer - not for too long though, they still wanted to enjoy the rest of the night in their hotel room. Can’t do anything sexual if you and your boyfriend are tired! Oh, but they’re not boyfriends yet… even though it feels like it and in hindsight, it’s always felt like that. Even when he and Roman were just trading simple handjobs, it felt like a bit more was going on. But Seth always pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, thinking he was still straight because straight guys experiment a lot! The more and more this thing with Roman went on, however, the more complicated it became… and Seth has no idea if he’s still straight but what he does know is that he really likes Roman and he actually sees something with him. Like a future and all that.

He’s not thinking too much about it, is he? They’d totally have an awesome life together. It’d be like living with your best friend, only you get to makeout with your best friend and fuck him, preferably while listening to awesome screamo all day. Heh, assuming he and Roman ever fuck anyways but that’ll only happen when Seth gets over his nerves… _if_  he gets over his nerves. It’s fine though. Roman says it’s fine and Roman’s always told Seth the truth so they’re gonna be okay. Doesn’t mean Seth is just gonna give up on that though.

So they’re finally back in their hotel after their joyful little date, Roman running down the hall while giving Seth a piggyback ride (and along the way, Seth took Roman’s hair out of his bun, which Roman whined about but unlike Seth, he got over his whining pretty quickly) before he suddenly stops at their door, moving to put Seth down but Seth just tightens his limbs around Roman’s big body.

 

“Okay, this is fun and all but it’s gonna be hard to open the door with you on my back.” Roman tells him.

“Yes, hard. But not impossible.” Seth smirks. “C’mon, you can do it. I believe in ya, big dog.”

Roman rolls his eyes, holding up a hand. “Fine, I’ll try my best. All I gotta do is get out my keycard here… somewhere…” He furrows his eyebrows, checking each pocket for his keycard all while trying his best not to let Seth fall. But it’d be fine if he did because Seth’s like, an adult and he kind of takes pain for a living so it wouldn’t be the end of the world. He’s not five anymore, thank god. Soon though, Roman finds the keycard and swipes it through, shoving it back into his pants before he walks inside holding onto Seth’s legs.

“Alright next stop… the bed! Three… two… destination reached!” Roman exclaims as he hunches down, allowing Seth to sit easily on the bed as Seth laughs.

“Thanks for the trip man, appreciate it. I should ride you more often.” He leans back, waggling his eyebrows at the bigger man and smirking when Roman sits down beside him.

“Uh, so what you just said… is that a promise?” Roman smirks back before suddenly letting out a growl, pouncing onto Seth’s body and pressing him down into the bed. “Cause baby, I’d love to see that.”

Seth likes these pet names. Baby, babe, baby boy… ok, so they’re variations of the same thing but it’s cute! And Roman’s saying it more outside of sex now which only makes this possible relationship of theirs seems that much more real, though the date definitely did its job in making sure of that.

 

“Mmm, I love it when you get feisty, _daddy.”_ Seth chuckles lowly, maneuvering his legs so they were spread out on either side of Roman with his hands moving up to hold onto the man’s shoulders. “On a more serious note though, it doesn’t really seem like my style. You know, cowgirl… or I guess it’s cowboy, cause I’m a dude.”

“Aww, you’d make a sexy cowgirl though. Put your hair in pigtails, give you a cute cowgirl hat and some daisy dukes.” Roman purses his lips out, nodding. “I can see that.”

“Yeah, that ain’t happening bud. But I’ll take the hat.” Cross dressing is like, definitely not Seth’s thing. There’s nothing wrong with it, and Seth supposes he can see the appeal of it. Also, Allen cross dresses sometimes with the guys he fucks around with and it’s a huge turn on with most of them so clearly it’s not as niche as it seems to be but Seth can’t see himself doing it anytime soon. He also thought the same thing about being with another man but… well, this conversation has been discussed already. Perhaps Seth should learn to stop being so certain about not doing things.

“I’ll take what I can get.” Roman smiles. “So if riding isn’t your style, what is? Have you… thought about it?”

“Well yeah, I haven’t just been sitting here jerking my dick this whole time.”

“You’re right, that’s because I’m the one jerking your dick.”

Seth shakes his head, smiling hugely. Roman is _so_  corny sometimes but god, Seth loves it. He’s just… sometimes he’s just so in awe of how _adorable_  Roman is, he’s like a huge teddy bear sometimes!

“Okay, you are, and I’m glad you’re the one doing it. But like...I’ve kinda been watching gay porn and stuff. Trying to get a feel of what I might like but I’ve never done it before. I’m always the one giving so I don’t know… hmm… I guess it’d be nice to just lie there and let you do all the work.” Seth shrugs.

“Naw man, where’s the fun in that?” Roman argues. “Besides, chicks pull their weight when we fuck them. Like how they moan, what they say, or where their hands go. You don’t wanna fuck somebody who literally just lies there, it’s the little things. The smallest things turn okay sex into _great_  sex. I want great sex with you…” And then, Roman looks off to the side in thought before shrugging his own shoulders. “When it happens, I mean.”

“Okay, obviously I’m not gonna just do nothing but I mean… being taken care of seems nice.” Seth looks off to the side, going over the thoughts in his mind of what he wants Roman to do to him. There’s so many things he wants from him… but in their first time, there’s only so much you can do. You can’t exhaust your whole arsenal in the first battle! You gotta drag it out so it lasts.

“So missionary seems pretty good. I could lie there, all spread out for you while you could just take me. I could drag my nails down your back, moan real nice for you, like, I could be a total porn star. That’s hot.” And perhaps it’s the most overdone position of all but it’s traditional - if it’s not broke, don’t fix it!

“Yeah, alright. I’m a fan of missionary. I like looking at their face too. I like seeing the way they react when I slide in or when I make them come, there’s nothing hotter than that.” Roman blows out a breath, his body absent-mindedly pressing down more on Seth’s, so close together. Their crotches are slotted perfectly and it’s then that Seth becomes aware of Roman’s hard on. It’s half hard so it’s not fully there but Seth can still feel it - not like it’s a bad thing, considering he’s getting turned on talking about all of this too.

Seth slowly licks along his lips, mouth parting open as he looks back to the man above him. “And doggy style? What do you think of that? Cause… I think that’s where the most fun is.”

“Oh yeah?” Roman asks, licking along his own lips too and narrowing his eyes.”Mind telling me why you think it’s so fun?” His eyes scan Seth, checking him out and his teeth graze his bottom lip.

“I’ve always liked it rough. With girls, I always wanna fuck them like an animal and I think that’s the best way to do it. And then I see _you_ …” Seth takes a deep breath and runs his hands from Roman’s shoulders down to his chest, splaying his fingers out over his pecs and gently digging the fingertips into his tanktop. “God, I see you, and you’re so big and strong and manly… and you’re so fucking hot and I want you to do that to me. Just fuck me rough and hard, just like some savage beast would. And make me feel like a man all over again.” Huh, Seth never thought he’d say that. But doesn’t it make sense? A real man takes it up the ass fucking hard and lives for it.

“You want me to fuck you like an animal when it happens? Is that what you’re saying?” Roman grins, pressing his body down more against Seth’s and resting his elbows right by the sides of Seth’s head so he could still support his head. His mouth is close by Seth’s now, so close that their breaths hit the other’s lips, so hot. “So what exactly does that all entail?”

“Spanking me. Pulling my hair. Digging your nails into my skin and marking me up everywhere you can. Bruises where people can see them so they know all the dirty things you did to me. A-And whispering the nastiest fucking shit you can think of into my ear and that’s just the start but…” Seth huffs and moans, closing his eyes briefly as the sexual frustration takes him over. “God, _Roman,_  I want you to do everything you can to me.”

Roman swallows, gritting his teeth as he leans back up off Seth’s body to fully take him in. It’s a few seconds of incredibly heated silence but to the very impatient Seth right now, it’s too long. So long that it’s an insult what Roman’s about to ask him.

 

“Seth?” Roman asks.

“Yeah?”

Not _that_  question, but this one.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Fuck _yes_ , fucking kiss me you motherfucking _asshole.”_ Seth groans before he grabs Roman roughly by the head with both hands, pressing their lips together harshly with a loud, relieved moan into the other’s mouth. Oh god yes, this feels so good. Why does it feel so good than all the other times they’ve kissed? It’s pretty much the same, a hard kiss that’s full of lip biting, lip dragging, and tongues sloppily bumping over each other as they try to taste the other man as much as they can but it’s so damn hot right now. And Roman’s lips on Seth, while such a small act in comparison to everything else they’ve done, still ends up sending a tremble down Seth’s spine. It’s the hottest fucking thing ever. They keep on kissing, once, twice, with such an urgent need that the neither of them have ever felt so hard before but the longer the kiss goes on, the more they realize that… it’s still not enough. They need more.

Seth breaks away from the kiss, hands fervently moving to the hem of Roman’s tanktop to bring it up and over his head. “Take this off, take all this _fucking_  shit off.”

“That the way you wanna talk to me?” Roman asks, raising an eyebrow tinged with amusement before he sits up on his knees to undo his jeans. “Is that any way to talk to your daddy?”

“If you’re my daddy, then my daddy better make damn sure his baby boy is happy and _take. All. Of. This. Off.”_ Seth groans, making use of this time while Roman’s apart from him (and what a dreary couple of seconds it’s been, not to have Roman’s body pressing on his) to take off his own clothes and if they weren’t in this weird sort of sexy trance right now, it’d actually be pretty damn funny how quickly the clothes come off. But Seth and Roman don’t have time for games right now, not unless they involve each other and their dicks.

Once they’re both fully naked, Seth grabs the bottle of lube that’s sitting on top of the nightstand and shoves it into Roman’s hand. He moves his hand down his body until it was at his own entrance, patting at it a few times with a groan.

 

“C’mon, do me like you did in that shower, don’t keep me waiting for you.”

Roman whistles, shaking his head as he drizzles the lube onto his fingers. “Damn, I love it when you’re bossy.” He says before he rolls off onto his side by Seth. “But… I’m more bossy than you are.” Roman then forces Seth onto his side before quickly getting up behind him, his front against Seth’s back. “Fuckin’ thirsty slut, you know that?”

“I know I am, that’s kind of the whole po- pooooooint, oh my god…” Seth gasps as Roman shoves a lubed up finger inside, immediately moving around in there. He moves the top half of his body some so he could get a better look at Roman - when his eyes aren’t currently closed in his immense pleasure, that is.

“Not so bossy anymore. You love being bossy in front of everyone else, talkin’ a big game but get you all alone and you’re just a submissive little bitch, aren’t you?” He growls against Seth’s ear.

“F-For you, yes.” Seth nods, trying to rotate his hips around in an effort to get more because why the fuck does Roman think one finger is enough? If he’s gonna finger Seth, it should at least be too. Jesus christ, Roman, Seth is no longer a beginner! Not that he can tell Roman that because Roman just switched into “dominant daddy” mode and that’s his hottest mode ever and he doesn’t wanna do anything to change it. “I love being your bitch, you don’t even… you don’t even know.”

“Yeah, I know how much of a bitch you are.” Roman scoffs. “Speaking of, you love to bitch too. But that’s okay - cause I love being able to shut up your pretty mouth, whether it’s with my tongue or my big fat cock. And you love daddy’s big fat cock, do you?”

Seth moans at the mention of Roman’s cock, nodding his head quickly and moaning even louder, and longer, when the bigger man slides a second digit alongside the first. “Oh god, sometimes I just wanna suck you off all day a-and not do anything else.” It’s not just some sex talk either because seriously, Roman tastes amazing - his dick, his precome, and even his actual come. Especially his come. Seth’s not good at swallowing every drop yet but he’s slowly getting there and the day he’s finally able to lap up every single drop of this glorious man’s come is gonna be a very big day for him.

Though it’d be nice if he could feel every drop of Roman’s come pumping into his ass instead. Filling him up, so nice and warm, pulsating inside him and Seth’s never been fucked before obviously but that’s what he’s learned from reading about others experiences online and he longs to feel it so bad. Seth wants to be one of those people who talk about having the most intense orgasms of their life, how turned on they were being fucked and taken so roughly by the men they like most and how they don’t regret doing it for a second. How it still feels good even through the little bits of pain because they’re sharing this part of themselves with that special somebody… and Seth doesn’t love Roman like that but Roman _is_  pretty special to him.

 

Roman’s two fingers press together so they can furiously fuck Seth’s ass, tearing constant, loud noises in between whimpers and moans from Seth’s bitchy, yet very lovely mouth. “You really do love this dick, huh? Lucky I love that ass so much. And that mouth… and your fucking body, your abs, fuck, I love every part of you. So damn sexy, baby boy, and you’re all _mine.”_ He shoves his tongue into Seth’s mouth, swallowing his moans completely while Seth’s arm goes back to wrap around Roman’s neck to keep him close. Even in this kiss, Seth’s moans, albeit muffled, are still pretty loud but it only turns Roman on more. Seth had no clue he could be so vocal but Roman constantly exposes new sides of Seth that he never knew existed. Made him learn new things about himself that he never foresaw coming.

Like… Seth never knew how beautiful brown eyes could be before Roman. Never knew how much he loves having somebody gently run their fingers through his hair before Roman. Never knew he could be so jealous over somebody before Roman. Never knew how much he loves to tease and body worship before Roman. Never knew how much he loves to go out on fancy dinner dates and take cute selfies and lounge in a nice bathtub with nobody else around to bother them and wake up to somebody so beautiful, so caring in the morning and brew them a cup of coffee because you _know_  they’re gonna need it to take on the long day ahead of them and… and good god, who was he before Roman Reigns?

He’s so much better now after meeting Roman. It’s like this whole time, he’s been looking for somebody to eventually date, who could handle his weird schedule and inane love for wrestling but then he opened his eyes and saw Roman and oh, there you are! Where have you been all my life? Granted, Seth’s always thought so highly of Roman ever since they first met but never did he think he’d actually develop some sort of sexual feelings for him, much less romantic ones. Even when Roman fingers him and talks down to him like the bitch Seth wants to be, it’s still oddly romantic because Seth knows he’d never wanna do this with anybody else.

Just like he doesn’t want anybody else to fuck him either.

 

Seth breaks away from their kiss to pant harshly against Roman’s mouth, both sets of dark brown eyes staring into each other as they wait for what Seth’s about to say. Seth opens his mouth a few times, trying to actually gather up the courage to actually say it but he finds it - just like how he found Roman, he found the words in the end.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Roman’s fingers still. “Okay, hold up, Seth, I was just-”

“Do it.” Seth licks his lips and swallows. “I’m ready. I mean it this time, Roman, I want it. I need it. I-I’m not gonna wait anymore. I’m nervous as hell and it’s probably gonna fucking hurt a lot but I trust you. Even if it doesn’t feel like I thought it’d be, I just want you. I wanna feel us be as close as we can s-so fuck me, okay? Fuck me.”

“Like an animal?” Roman asks, grinning and waggling his eyebrows.

Seth breathes out with relief and smiles. There’s that sense of humor he likes so much. Actually, there’s nothing about Roman he doesn’t like.

“I mean, go slow at first. Cause your dick’s a watermelon and my ass is a fucking pinhole but once I’m ready, then yeah. Fuck me like a goddamn animal.”

“Alright, you got it. One dose of big dick, coming right up.” Roman gives a thumbs up with his other hand as he takes his fingers out of Seth. But then he furrows his eyebrows some in confusion. “Uh, how do you want me to fuck you?”

“Doggy. Yo, we discussed this.”

“Ah, right. My bad. Hand me that lube again.”

Seth bites down on his lips to stifle his chuckling. “Uh… the lube is with you, bro.”

“Oh! Duhhh, I knew that.” Roman chuckles nervously as he grabs the bottle of lube that rolled off to some random spot on the bed. “Yeah, I’m nervous too. I know I’m not the one getting fucked here but I just wanna do a good job.”

“I don’t exactly have anybody to compare you to so you’re defacto my best.” Seth reasons as he rolls onto his stomach, spreading his legs out and offering Roman a pillow. “Put that under my hips, it’s supposed to like… make you go deeper or some shit. That’s what it said online.”

“Deeper for her pleasure.” Roman says as he takes the pillow, sliding it underneath Seth’s hips. As Seth presses his body back down, his arms wrap around the pillow in front of him and he rests his chin on top.

“His pleasure. Specifically mine. Have you lubed your dick up yet? Use the whole bottle, I want it to slide in real quick and easy and painless. As painless as it can get, anyways.”

“You don’t want too much lube, otherwise you’re not gonna get all that friction. I’ll try my best, okay? We’re both virgins at this so…” Roman trails off as he trickles a generous amount of lube along his shaft, stroking himself to cover the whole thing.

It actually comforts Seth, knowing they’re both total virgins at this. They can mess it up and goof together, take it easy knowing that the only person they have to impress is each other - and again, they’re both virgins so where’s the competition? They can have fun with it! Sex is always fun but it’s more fun when you can actually be carefree and more relaxed about it.

 

“Hey, I don’t mean to give you a hard time about it. You’ll do great.” Seth turns his head back to look at Roman with a small smile. “I promise.”

Roman looks back at Seth, mirroring his smile with a nod. “I know. And I promise I’ll do my best… and I’m sorry if I break your ass.” And then, Roman gets in position behind Seth, one hand holding open his asscheek to better expose his hole while the other hand grabs onto his shaft to line it up perfectly. He takes in a deep breath and inches forward, allowing the head to push _juuust_ up against the rim of Seth’s entrance.

“You ready to do this? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want, I’m perfectly fine just fingering you. Or we can sixty nine, or grind, or-”

“Roman, bro, I want you to fuck me.” Seth interrupts him. He swallows and rests his cheek against the pillow, closing his eyes. “Just go slow when you slide in, okay? And don’t actually start moving until I say you can.”

“It’s what I was gonna do.” Roman tells him, taking a deep breath as he stares down at Seth’s hole. “I’d never hurt you, not in a million years.” And then Roman swallows, another deep breath before he slowly, _very_  slowly pushes the tip inside Seth’s hole.

It feels alright, Seth thinks. Just the tip. But then more of Roman enters him… and more… and _more_  and oh god, he’s so thick and Seth’s hole can only be so wide and he knew it would hurt but he didn’t expect _this._ Leave it to Seth, having to take a huge fucking dick for his first time. It’s a curse disguised as a blessing.

“Do not… do _not_  move. Oh god, don’t move. Oh my god, that is not at _all_  what I thought it was gonna feel like.” Seth tries to take quick breaths, in and out, just to calm himself down from what he's feeling because it's way too much. It feels like giving birth. Seth’s never gave birth before but he figured this can be the equivalent. Should've fucking took a breathing class or something.

Meanwhile Roman’s on the other end in absolute fucking bliss over the tightness that is Seth’s ass. So much more tight than any pussy he’s ever been inside and so much warmer, and the person taking it is the hottest fucking person he’s ever seen in his life which probably adds to why it feels so great in the first place.

 

“R-Roman?”

“S-Sorry, I know it hurts a lot right now but you… holy shit dude, you feel fucking amazing. It feels a whole lot fuckin’ better than what I thought it was gonna be, like I knew it was gonna feel good but this is like, heaven. Best thing I’ve ever felt.”

“That makes one of us.” Seth groans, scrunching his face up before hiding it into the pillow. He’s surprised he’s not complaining more about it but in reality, the fact that Roman is experiencing the best thing of his life right now because of Seth lifts his spirits up a lot. Makes him think he can do this after all - and this is the hard part, he reasons. Once he gets past this, it’s all smooth sailing from there.

“Y-You’re in all the way, right?”

“Do you not feel my balls up against your ass? I’m as deep as I can go.”

Seth rolls his eyes, lifting his head back up. “Sorry, I’m a bit too preoccupied with the fucking searing pain inside my asshole.”

Roman holds his hands up. “Okay, yeah, I know. My bad… hey just think though, one day you’re gonna fuck me and you’re gonna feel how I feel and I’m gonna feel how you feel. So you won’t be alone.”

“You want me to fuck you?” Seth asks, furrowing his eyebrows and looking back at the bigger man. Fucking Roman? Of course the thought has occurred to Seth a lot but they both seemed pretty content with their current roles so Seth just never really brought it up but…

“Hell yeah, you can’t be the only one feeling so good. And this is gonna feel good. Soon. That and uh, I wanna be dominated a little bit. Gets tough, having to be the strong one all the time, you know?”

Yeah. Seth gets it. It’s one of the reasons why he quickly became so comfortable being the assumed bottom in this relationship. After years of taking care of girls, doing the heavy lifting, it feels great to have somebody else take the reigns for once. Seth needs a break! Why can’t he be wined and dined by a nice, fine looking man too? And now he does - and he’s never been happier.

 

“Hey, one day it’ll happen. Trust me, I wanna get inside your thick ass more than you know but right now? You need to be in my thick ass.” And then Seth wriggles his hips back and forth, meant to be teasing but he ends up giving this sort of noise that’s like a mix of a moan and a groan at what he feels.

He’s not sure what the feeling is either because it’s a mixture. There’s a couple of bad feelings, such as the burning pain and the dull ache in his ass but then there’s this one amazing feeling that makes it all worth it and pushes Seth to wanna take more - that feeling of being full. So full of Roman’s cock, having it stretch Seth out to his limits. Seth feels… complete. Yes, that’s the best way to describe this otherwise indescribable feeling. Seth gets it now, why people like it up their ass as much as they do. And this is just the beginning so he can only imagine how it feels once Roman really gets going! But when? Should he keep waiting until this pain somewhat goes away or should he suck it up and have Roman move now?

Seth’s a big boy. He can do it. It’s just like a band-aid, rip that sucker off as quick as you can. He takes a deep breath and supports himself up on his elbows, arching his back some to prop his ass up more for Roman’s viewing pleasure. “You know what? I can take you. Fuck waiting, just move.”

“You sure?”

“Hell yeah, I can’t wait forever for this pain to go away. I just gotta deal with it - and the faster you start moving… the faster it’ll start feeling good and I can forget about the fucking pain.” The pleasure _will_ come, right? It has! With Roman’s thick, fat cock, it has to brush over his prostate at some point.

“Okay, it’s what you want. But if you want me to stop-”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll let you know. Come on, Rome, let’s do this bitch.” Or rather fuck this bitch. And the bitch in this case is Seth.

 

Roman nods at Seth’s confirmation, bringing his hands back down to grab onto the younger man’s shoulders. His thumbs press into his skin, rubbing in circles for a few moments in order to further relax Seth before he begins with slow drags of his hips. It's only a few inches starting off as he doesn't wanna overwhelm Seth with too much, too fast and he wants to continue respecting his boundaries.

It still hurts like a bitch but Seth reminds himself to push through it so he can see the light at the end of this incredibly gay tunnel. Seth groans in pain with each thrust, feeling none of the actual pleasure yet but just knowing Roman is finally inside him, filling him up so full, and actually _moving_  is enough to motivate Seth. So this is what it’s like to have a dick in his ass, huh? Props to the guys who do this every night because they’re tough as fucking shit.

Seth feels a hand rest on top of his head, gently scratching at his scalp while another hand massages one of his asscheeks and it’s a bit of a nice distraction, takes his mind off what’s going on in his ass at the moment. He lets out a small moan and supports himself up on his elbows, hands wringing at the sheets.

“I love it when you run your fingers through my hair like that.” Seth says, smiling when he feels Roman’s fingers coming together to grasp onto a chunk of hair for a light pull. “Mmm, I love when you pull on- ahh!” He chokes out a gasp when Roman suddenly spanks him, his hold on the sheets tightening.”Y-You trying to make it hurt more, what’s your-”

“Not thinking about the pain in your ass anymore, huh?” Roman licks along his lips as he spanks Seth again, smirking at the loud moan he lets out. “Besides, you know you love it.”

He has a shockingly good point there, because Seth is sooo not thinking about how his ass hurts after Roman spanked him. It was still his ass but it's happening on the outside so completely different than what’s going on inside. And it… feels good. He thinks it gives him a boost of adrenaline, a sort of a wake up call if you will. Seth nods when he comes to the realization, groaning as he tries to push back on Roman’s cock and groaning as the inches enter him again.

“Yeah, maybe I do, so fucking what… how about you give me every single inch of you? Wanna feel that whole fat cock sliding in and out of me, Roman, gimme what I want.” Seth urges, whining when Roman pulls out all the way to the tip. Okay, that’s kind of the opposite of what he wants. He wants Roman to keep fucking him through the pain, not pull out almost all the way! What’s he doing? But then Roman suddenly pulls Seth’s head back by his hair, hard enough that Seth’s hands have to move back to keep himself held up and even better than that - Roman slides his whole length back inside Seth and he have no idea what Roman just fucking hit but it feels insanely good and he’s seeing stars and all the pain he feels has just… vanished. At least in this moment, it’s gone and doesn’t enter his mind at all because what he’s feeling is so great that it trumps it.

 

“Oh, ohhhh _Roman,_ wh-what was that, it feels so good, it-”

“Think I just got your prostate.” Roman tells him, biting down on his lips and narrowing his eyes in concentration as he pulls out to the tip again, chuckling a bit evilly at the louder whimper Seth gives before he shoves back inside again to hit his prostate. “And I think I got it again, you’re welcome.”

“Yes, _yes,_ right fucking there, oh my god just fuck me right there.” Seth moans, rotating his hips around to keep the head of Roman’s cock constantly brushing over his prostate and he definitely knows why being on the other end is so desirable to some now because if Seth knew this kind of pleasure existed much earlier on in his life? He’d be a complete cock slut. He always sort of figured that the male g-spot being inside their ass was complete fiction, up until the night Roman fingered him and then he realized that it was real and it was great but now Roman’s cock is hitting it and that’s even better. Seth didn’t know it could get any better!!

“Yeah? You want me to actually start fucking you now?” Roman asks, spanking Seth hard one more time which causes Seth to cry out, becoming increasingly alert to Roman’s question and nodding for his answer

“Oh my god, yes, p-please Roman, _please_ , I gotta have it.”

“Alright, then we got a change of plans. Sit up, keep those knees spread, baby boy. And you better grab onto that headboard real good because once I get going, I don’t think I’m gonna stop.” Roman warns, pulling right out of Seth.

“Did you have to take your dick out!” Seth exclaims, giving Roman a dirty look before shaking his head and doing as he says, sitting back up on his knees and moving to be closer to the headboard. “Come on, now you’re gonna have to slide back in again and what if it hurts _again_  and-”

“Do you ever just shut up and let things play out?” Roman asks, shaking his head and following after Seth. He grabs Seth’s wrists, forcing them onto the top of the headboard before grabbing the man’s hips, his hard cock pressing right on his ass.

“Think you oughta start begging for it now, just like a bitch if you’re gonna be like a bitch.” He growls into his ear, nails digging in quite hard into Seth’s skin.

Seth rolls his lips back with a pathetic whimper, fingers tapping for a bit against the headboard before he tilts his head slightly, his mouth right by Roman’s. Perhaps going at it rough isn’t the best way to have anal sex for the first time but it works quite well for them. Seth likes it this way because it doesn’t make him feel fragile, like they don’t have to go slow just because it might hurt otherwise. Seth’s gonna fucking take this and not complain. Not complain about the pain, because he’s kind of complained about other stuff already but seriously, it’s Seth. When isn’t he bitching about something?

 

“I-I want you to fuck me, daddy.” He whispers, grinding his ass back and forth along Roman’s cock with an exaggerated moan. “Want you t-to fuck me so hard and fast and fill me up with all your come. Want you to be the only man who does that to me, t-take me like this. And I’ll be so good for you, I’ll take every thrust like a good boy should and when I come, I’m gonna moan your name over and over and _over_  until it’s the only thing I know how to say.”

It’s not a good answer. It’s not a bad answer. It’s _the_  answer and it’s exactly what Roman was wanting to hear. He grits his teeth, groaning ferociously before looking down between them so he can line himself back up with Seth’s hole to push all the way in, until his balls settle back against his ass. Once Roman’s back inside, he grabs onto Seth’s hair while the other continues to hold an almost death grip on Seth’s hip. “You make daddy so happy, you know that, baby boy? Gonna fuck you so good and leave you so full with my come that there’s no chance you’re gonna be thinking about anybody else.” And then he smashes their lips together, groaning again as he completely dominates Seth’s mouth with his own, tongues battling each other though it’s not much of a battle as Seth’s tongue gives Roman’s leeway, allowing him to do what he wanted.

As they share in this sloppy kiss, Roman begins quick thrusts, each one grinding against Seth’s prostate and causing him to moan constantly into Roman’s mouth. While the pain is still there, and Seth doesn’t think it’ll ever truly leave, the absolutely delightful feeling from his prostate is enough that the pain might as well not be there. Seth can deal with a bit of burning pain if it still means getting to have Roman fuck him and make him feel better than nobody else has before.

A few minutes later and they must break apart to get their breathing back under control, but it works out perfectly because soon Seth feels a sharp burst of pleasure radiating through his body and with a long, loud cry, his head throws back onto Roman’s shoulder, eyes screwed completely shut. Roman wraps an arm around Seth’s shoulders from behind, pressing their bodies close together like he’s trying to keep Seth from floating away, from losing himself too much in this incredible act of two people coming together.

 

“Feel good, Seth? Yeah? Like the way my dick feels inside you, leaves you so full?”

“Y-Yes…” Seth manages to gasp out. His mouth seems to be permanently parted open, sort of like Roman’s constantly fucking the actual breath out of him. “Love it so much… d-don’t ever want it to end, Roman, _please.”_

“I’ll try my best, baby boy, but you feel so damn good that I don’t even know if I can keep it up for long.” Roman admits before he latches onto Seth’s neck, sucking a quick mark onto it, nibbling gently at it before pulling off. “Don’t worry, I’ll still take care of you after. You know I will, our fun ain’t ever gonna stop tonight.”

Seth doesn’t know if he can keep it up for long either because believe it or not… he thinks he’s getting close. Just like his first time with a girl, his first time with a man isn’t gonna last long as well but at least this time, it’s with somebody he truly likes instead of somebody he was fucking just to say he lost his virginity. Yeah, Seth was a huge fuckboy. Still is, in all honesty, but now he’s more tolerable and has some charm to him. And Roman likes him so he must be doing something right.

“I-I don’t care if we come in like, five seconds from now, I just love knowing that you’re my first. And I’m _your_  first a-and we did this together and we finally got here, after so damn long and I don’t fucking care how long this lasts, I just need you with me. I need _us_ , us can never end. It can’t, it can’t, Roman, I-”

“Shhh, I got you.” Roman shushes, hands moving again so they can slip in front of Seth, holding onto his chest. He kisses his jaw gently, soothingly. “And I won’t leave you. I don’t wanna leave you, you’re the sexiest fucking thing that’s ever walked into my life, you think I’m gonna get rid of that? Nah, baby boy, you’re _mine.”_

And that was probably the best part of this night. Not the fact that they won the tag titles, not they’re incredibly cute, amazing date, not their awesome, mind blowing sex but the fact that Roman doesn’t wanna leave him either. Doesn’t wanna lose Seth, just like Seth doesn’t wanna lose him. In the grand scheme of things, that’s why he wanted Roman to fuck him. Not because it would feel good, but because it was gonna bring them this much closer together. And the fact that he was even letting another man fuck him in the first place, well, you have to be pretty damn special to Seth to receive that honor. And Roman’s received it, along with many more.

Nobody is ever gonna surpass Roman Reigns in the mind of Seth Rollins.

 

“A-And you’re mine, Roman.” Seth tells him, licking along his lips as he feels another burst of pleasure come rippling in. His dick begins to twitch, body steadily growing hot and his stomach tensing up as the all too familiar feeling comes back to him. “And… And I’m gonna fucking come, god, _yes_ , I’m so close, d-don’t stop, don’t ever fucking stop.” He demands, taking one hand off the headboard to hold onto one of Roman’s tightly.

“Yeah, that’s it… come for me, Seth, come for me and say my name. Let me know who made you come tonight, baby, go on.”

It’s like Seth’s body knows that Roman wants him to come as well and it responds in kind, all of the pressure ebbing it’s way into an intense pleasure that surges through Seth’s vein and reaches his cock. With a harsh, almost broken cry, Seth’s thighs begin to tremble as his load shoots out from his untouched cock, almost endless string after string as it dirties the bed they’re in.

“Ohhh, _Roman_ , yes, _yes_ , Roman, R-Roman...” Seth doesn’t know what else he was gonna say, probably some nonsense because the pleasure completely wrecked his brain to the point that Roman was the only thing he could pretty much say. Heh, he talked about it earlier in the heat of the moment but he didn’t actually think it was a thing that could realistically happen. But leave it to Roman to transcend reality and make all of Seth’s wildest fantasies come true. He really is super.

“Sound so good saying my name, Seth, don’t ever - ah, fucking _shit.”_ Roman’s cut off by his own raging pleasure, hiding his face against the back of Seth’s neck as his thrusts become more choppy, ceasing to follow a rhythm as it becomes more of a fight to keep this intense feeling going for as long as he can. He pants harshly, hotly against Seth’s neck and groans as his come paints Seth’s inner walls to mark his insides.

“Oh fuck, _Seth.”_ He breathes, continuing to breathe out Seth’s name in quiet whispers until he empties his load completely inside him and once the both of them have finally come, Roman falls onto his side - Seth coming down with him.

 

Roman’s arms wrap around Seth’s waist in their new spooning position, Seth’s hands holding onto Roman’s arm as they both bask in the afterglow of the best orgasms of their life. Holy shit, when did gay sex get so good? Seth just thought Allen was constantly pulling his leg about how terrific it was but maybe he was telling the truth after all. That… actually was the best sex of Seth’s life. He and Roman fumbled a little at first but once they got down to it? It’s like new people took them over and made them into some sort of sex gods. Well, they probably just took Seth over because Roman’s always been a sex god.

Seth breathes in slowly, head resting on the pillow. “Y-You were… and I was… and we were… was that us?”

“Was… was that us that just fucked? Yeah. We just fucked each other.”

“... rad.” Seth smiles, tilting his upper body some so he could get a better look at Roman.

“Rad is not exactly the word I’d use to describe it but… okay. It was rad.” Roman chuckles breathlessly, opening his eyes to stare into Seth’s and smiling back at him.

“You’re pretty rad too.”

Seth rolls his lips back, looking down between them as a thought enters his mind. Yeah, they obviously did just have sex but… what’s next? What do they do now? And where does their relationship go now? Do they continue to be pretty rad friends with benefits or do they go on to be… pretty rad boyfriends?

 

“Roman?” Seth asks, looking back into his eyes.

“What’s up, baby?” Roman responds.

Baby. There it was again. And that hope that Roman will go along with Seth’s thinking. Ugh, it’s so _stupid_  that he’s even internally freaking out over this in the first place because they just had a date tonight and it was heavily implied that a relationship was gonna come soon but it still doesn’t help the instinctual nerves.

“What… what are we now?”

“What?”

Seth huffs. “Like. We went on a date. We had sex. Incredible sex but now… I mean, what goes on from here?”

“Uh… ” Roman worries his bottom lip, fingers tapping against Seth's stomach. "Boyfriends. Yeah." He nods, quirking a smile at the thought.

What? Did… did Roman call them boyfriends? They're boyfriends now? They're dating? Why that's... that's exactly what Seth wants! He kinda figured there'd be some bigger moment to it, an explosion of feelings, but there it was - just like that it happened, just like they started fooling around. It was all so sudden but it works for them.

“So just like that uh... we're uh, we're boyfriends, huh? _”_ Seth asks.

“I mean, we've been boyfriends if you think about it." Roman chuckles. "Just didn't use the label. Not until now. We were always cuddling and touching and shit, going out with each other... I dunno but it's always felt like that. But it especially feels like it now."

Oh my god. They were boyfriends the whole time and Seth didn’t even know it! He’s a dumbass! A dumbass that likes Roman Reigns more than anybody else and couldn’t be happier to have somebody like him to date - where would he be without Roman to solve all of his dumb problems?

 

“Yeah, we're definitely gonna feel like it after some bomb ass sex." Seth chuckles and turns his head to kiss Roman on the lips. "I like being boyfriends with you.” He likes it a whole lot and never wants it to end, in fact. Ha, eat your heart out, Cody!! Roman is _Seth’s,_ you can fucking take Randy and his overly spray tanned ass. They’re meant to be together anyways.

"And I like being boyfriends with you too." He smiles again. "And I'm gonna like it for a long time. Don't think that'll ever stop, if we're being honest." Then, Roman's smile slowly faltering as he remembers something and he taps Seth’s hip. “Can… do… do you mind if I pull out now? I gotta pee.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t be the brightest thing in the world if you stayed inside me. What if you get stuck and like, we can’t get out of bed and we have to call the fire department to tear us apart? That’d suck.”

“I don’t think I’d actually get stuck inside you but the mental image is enough to make me wanna pull out right now. You ready for it? It might hurt.” Roman tells him, unwrapping his arms from around Seth and steadying a hand on his hip.

“Ahh…” Seth sighs. “Yeah, I’m ready. But as soon as you get out of that bathroom, we’re cuddling. I’m gonna need something to distract me from the dull, numbing ache of not having your glorious cock inside my tight ass-”

“Don’t get me hard again. I have a quick refractory period, you know that. But okay, on three.”

“Okay! One…” Seth starts.

“Two…” Roman says, and then he slowly begins to pull out of Seth, rolling off the bed.

“Hey!!” Seth whines, holding onto his ass and looking back at Roman. “You said on three!”

“But I’m out now. Damn, bite the hand that feeds you. Tsk, tsk.” Roman shakes his head, about to walk away before he gets a look at Seth’s ass with a grin.

“What? What’re you looking at, punk?”

“Nothing. Just taking in the beautiful image of my come leaking out of your ass.” He smiles, peering his head around to keep looking at it as he walks around the bed until he no longer can look at it anymore.

“Pervert." Seth scoffs. "Go pee and stop staring at my ass that you just wrecked.” Actually he kinda wants Roman to keep staring. Maybe come back and lick it off him… or finger it back into his hole. Probably not the last one, because Seth is extremely sensitive right now but the thought of it is hot. Why is Seth so weirdly fascinated by come?

“Right away, master.”

Then Roman goes off into the restroom to do his business and while he does that, Seth takes some tissues to clean up the mess they made. They definitely need to run these through the wash a few times to cleanse them of all the dirty things they’ve done with each other while on this bed. Dirty, hot things, mind you. Like making out, handjobs, blowjobs, rimjobs, grinding… and now sex.

 

Right. They finally had sex. In hindsight, six months isn’t a long time at all and the natural progression makes sense when Seth looks back but in those moments leading up, it seems like it was taking forever to get to this point. And Seth doesn’t think it was the sex that was taking forever but rather their relationship. Fuck, how could they be so dumb? Waiting so long to be with each other like this when it could’ve happened sooner… but hey, they don’t have to wait anymore.

Three years ago, Seth and Roman bumped into each other in the backstage hallways of FCW, where Seth immediately looked like an idiot and Roman, the sexy, smooth man. He thinks he could’ve made a better impression but now that they’re together, now that they’ve become this important to each other, he thinks the impression he made is fine.

Seth Rollins took a chance spreading his wings out to fly into the great unknown but what he didn’t know was that it wasn’t this unknown thing at all - but rather a long, eventful trip to the heart of Roman Reigns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, they're finally together - at last!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading my fanfiction and commenting on it, bookmarking it, and leaving your kudos! I've had so many headcanons about Rolleigns, so many plot ideas for them that I wanted to compile it all into one neat fic. And I have so much more planned for them so <3
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS, thank you guys for giving this fic a chance. I know I'm kind of a new writer but all of your views and comments mean the world. I had so much fun writing this fanfiction and I was so into it the whole time!


End file.
